<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Orc Chief's Mate by Raving_Maenads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162703">The Orc Chief's Mate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raving_Maenads/pseuds/Raving_Maenads'>Raving_Maenads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, High Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magic, Multi, Orc Culture, Orcs, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Romance, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raving_Maenads/pseuds/Raving_Maenads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie is fire-branded and hated by humans for his "unnatural" powers. </p><p>The Queen has held him captive for the past three years until now, gifting him to the orc Chief Mako as a false gesture of goodwill towards his people.</p><p>Mako has plans for his gift and the human Queen but he didn't expect Jamie to be as fascinating and strong as he proves to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Enemy of My Enemy Is My Mate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jamie snarls at the guard who pushes him for slowing down to tighten the strap of his prosthetic again. He's dressed in fitted, brown, leather pants and a black boot. A heavy gauntlet adorns his right hand and arm. His torso is bare, save for yellow and red paint drawn in basic patterns across his chest and down his abdomen, highlighting his lithe muscles while suggesting the color of flames. He thinks he looks ridiculous; like someone’s half-arsed interpretation of exotic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Queen says he is to be a gift to the orcs and is expected to serve them loyally, especially their Chief. Not that she explained this with a straight face; she’d been beside herself in amusement as she’d read the letter she was sending to the Chief. She'd called him fire-branded and said he was skilled in war as much as he was in bed. Much joy and humor, she'd hoped Jamison would bring the orcs’ Chief. Jamison’s life was now the orc’s. Jamie is pretty sure he’ll be dead as soon as they get an earful of him and that’s a bonus to this arrangement for the Queen. His previous and various captors have all expressed annoyance at his mouth on a number of occasions. Why she hadn’t just killed him outright is still a mystery but he doesn’t like to dwell on how her mind works.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being outside is wonderful after being locked up for so long but he almost prefers to be back at the castle since at least there he has a chance at escaping (he’d done it before) but such is life. Maybe the Orcs are as stupid as the Queen seems to view them as and he’ll be able to slip away. Or, given tension levels, the orcs hate the Queen as much as he does and he can form an alliance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even without the cuffs, rope, and chain, Jamie feels caged - he doesn’t like being used. He walks as slowly as he can in protest but all too soon, they reach the gates of the orc encampment. The home of his new master, Mako.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>---</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako stands taller than any other orc alive. His shoulders and gut are wide and his muscles are unencumbered by armor or cloth. He wears hides to cover his loins from the sun and bugs, but otherwise, he walks fearlessly naked among his warriors, as they all knew no one could harm him. Many had tried, and they were no longer on this plane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A runner had come to his tent and told him that his gift had arrived. As he approaches now, he sees guards surrounding a man with one leg and gaudy paint enhancing his physique. He’s an impressive specimen, taller than his captors and Mako could think of several things he would like to do to those lean abs, but he keeps his stoic grimace in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s damaged,” he growls, stopping at the gate and scowling down at the humans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie sneers at Mako. "Damaged! I ain't fucking damaged goods, mate." A jerk at his chains reminds him that this giant beast of a man before him owns him. And can do anything he wants to Jamie and his body. Might as well get this over with. "Or, at least I'm no more damaged than ya are old and fat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the orcs beside Mako snickers. Mako sends him sprawling onto the trampled dust of the camp with a casual backhand. The guards around Jamie shift nervously, their plates of armor scraping sharply against one another. “Take him to my tent. I will return when I have use of him,” Mako says before striding past the guards and climbing onto one of the desert bounders tied by the gate. Massive, catlike creatures with the hide of a rhino and the claws and teeth of a saber tooth. It lurches forward, seemingly unencumbered despite Mako’s size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Use of me!? I'll burn your cock off ya pig!" He screeches at Mako's retreating form - his access to the flames are blocked presently with the damn iron restraints but maybe Mako didn’t know how that worked. But then the shackles are being removed and Jamie’s eyebrows shoot up in disbelief.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orc, who just finished brushing dust from himself as Mako walked away, steps forward with his hand extended to take any chains or rope, but then he realizes that Jamie is unbound. “Well, come along, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie scowls at the orc and sticks his tongue out, feeling petty. "Or what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can run if you like,” the orc tells Jamie with a smirk. “Those beasts do love a good hunt,” he says, nodding at the other bounders tied to the rough-hewn fences of the encampment. “Or you can sit in the boss’s tent and eat all his food and kick shit around before he gets back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's grin returns to his face and he straightens up to his full height. "Well, let's go then." He isn’t entirely sure what his next move should be. But he can feel the tickle of his flames returning and maybe filling his belly while he waits to recharge would be smarter than running off with no energy or plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc gives the human guards a sneer before turning to walk back into the encampment, leading Jamie toward a large hide tent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie follows along, surveying his surroundings and failing to hide how impressed he is with their home. There’s a natural quality to their structures, unlike the harsh and intruding dwellings in the human’s cities and especially the damn Queen’s castle. He’s at his happiest when he’s free and traveling the woods and countrysides but the orcs seem to have created a home that feels like it belongs in its surroundings. He doesn’t feel as trapped here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc draws back the front flap of Mako’s tent to expose its inside. A large piece of cloth takes up the right side of the tent and appears to be a half-finished map of the kingdom with lots of figures and markers carefully placed on it. The left side of the tent is filled with treasures and there is a large section of comfy looking pillows and blankets which is likely where Mako sleeps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie wanders over and flops down in the pillows, worn out from the days of walking. He spreads out wide and looks over at the guard. "Ta, mate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc grunts in response. “He keeps the sweets in the trunk,” he says. “And the good wine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie crawls over to the trunk and drags it closer before rifling through it and drinking some of the wine greedily. There’s tons of rich food and drink in the trunk. Candy and cake and exotic spices and succulent, dried meats from across the nation that the orcs have been laying waste to. Jamie sets the wine down before dragging out the meat and cheese and eats his fill in utter bliss. He'd had nothing but scraps for the last few months and this might as well be a feast for the gods. He may come to regret the rich foods after eating only bland foods for so long but for now, it was practically orgasmic. He pulls out a cake next and curls back into the pillows with a bawdry groan of satisfaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako returns after an hour with fresh meat. He leaves it with the trappers to skin and cook it and tells them to bring the best pieces to his tent, then he heads for his tent and raises his brow at the orc who had led Jamie there. He stands outside the flap and bows before pulling it back for Mako. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Enjoy,” he says, simpering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako steps through and takes in Jamie curled up with his treats and wine. “Enjoying yourself?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie gives him the finger as he looks away haughtily. "If you call slavery enjoyment than I suppose I'm having the time of m'life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako snorts. “You’re not a slave,” he tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie licks his fingers clean from a sweet cake and takes another gulp of wine with a tilted head. "Sorry, what's the orc equivalent of a slave? Bit rusty when it comes to my Orcish, I'm afraid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako pauses while cleaning the blood from his hands. “Did they tell you that you were coming here to be a slave?” he asks, amusement entering his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie frowns, no longer sure of the situation. "What do you mean?" He asks. "Why do you think I'm here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako crosses his arms. His muscles ripple and shift his tattoos, black ink on his green skin swirling in intricate patterns across half of his body and all of his stomach. “You were gifted to me as a mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie chokes on his spit before letting out a howl of amusement. Was the orc Chief so lonely he didn’t even have a friend? And he’d accepted a human as one? No wonder the Queen didn’t see the orcs as anything more than a brutish annoyance. "Afraid ya got the short end of the stick there, mate," he cackles and lifts his wooden peg before dissolving into another bout of laughter at his own joke. "Why would you need a mate? No one here wanna be your friend? Too scared?" Jamie wipes at his eyes, wet with mirth. The sheer idea that the leader of the Orcs would need a friend and accept a prisoner for the role was preposterous. Not that the hefty man was without his own sense of charm, at least physically. Jamie was pretty sure the orc went into battle naked save his loincloth and tore people asunder with his bare hands. Now that would be a sight to behold! He clears his throat when he realizes how much his mind has wandered and brings his focus back to the conversation at hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not desire an orcish mate,” Mako says. “It will not benefit me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yer serious?" Jamie asks, his tone incredulous as he sits up. "But why some prisoner? How does that benefit you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Queen seems to think that your lineage is prestigious,” Mako says, shrugging. All he needs is the humans to relax a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does my lineage - wait, prestigious-” Jamie is hit with the sudden realization that they’ve been using a word for entirely different purposes. “Did you... mates? As in animal mates!" he shouts before bursting into even louder laughter. "Too old to keep up with the rest of your kind? Can't get it up? Need a small little human who won’t put up a fight or maybe won’t laugh at your small size?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako growls low in his throat and moves forward to close the distance between them. He grabs Jamie by his throat and narrows his eyes. “I have no trouble copulating with my own kind or yours.” He says, low and dangerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie grins at the feeling of his flames responding to the threat, growing bigger. Egging on Mako might be the surest way he returns to full strength. But Jamie never went down without a fight. He lifts both hands to touch Mako's thickly muscled arm but when he does, his gauntlet burns red hot. "You'll have trouble copulating with me, mate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako’s hand tightens on Jamie and his jaw clenches. It hurts. Fuck, it hurts. He feels Jamie’s bones creak and lets go with a snarl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie almost chuckles but instead falls into a coughing fit - Mako had a wicked grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no urge to fuck you,” Mako assures Jamie, examining the hand-shaped burn on his arm. “Just behave and stop trying to bait me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bait you?" He snaps, his voice is strained and scratchy. So what if that’s exactly what he’s trying to do? It had only occurred to him at that moment. How dare Mako accuse him of such manipulative behavior. "Mate, yer the one who took someone as a 'gift.' "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can bring peace long enough,” Mako tells him, stepping away as if he’d said enough and the conversation is over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc outside the flap says, “Food’s here,” and Mako grunts as a sign to bring it in. The orc brings in a platter of meat and sets it on a low table for Mako. He glances at Jamie and the burn on Mako’s arm and smirks a little before leaving again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie smiles proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako grabs a jug of wine and walks over to the table to sit and begin eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie sits up higher in the pillows, his head turned quizzically like an owl sitting upon a tall tree. "Ya really thought they sent me here to be yer 'mate'?" he asks, not ready to drop the subject. He’s still not sure if a mate is just a sex thing like with beasts, or if it’s closer to marriage. If he’s going to play Mako, he’ll need to know more so he can better push his buttons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s what I requested,” Mako says between bites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie looks lost in thought. "Why tho? Just kill the bastards— the whole lot of them," he says eagerly. If Mako wasn’t eager to kill him, maybe he’d do Jamie’s dirty work in his quest for revenge against the Queen. "They sent you me instead of some cute bride. I think it's fair to say they didn't take you seriously."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako grunts his agreement. “That’s not for you to worry about,” he tells Jamie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie finally gets up and walks over to sit across from Mako at the table, his long frame actually comfortable in the seating for once in his life. He’s more orc sized than human, he supposes. "So what does being a mate entail, aside from the obvious since you 'have no urge to fuck me'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Share my tent and spoils,” Mako says. “Don’t make me want to kill you.” He shrugs. “Easy, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess it might be better than being locked up for this," he says and wiggles his armored fingers at Mako with an innocent smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako grunts and considers Jamie’s arm, curious how the human burned him. “How does it work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fire-branded,” he states. It’s something he usually takes strides to hide but the Queen has already told Mako what he is, and maybe orcs aren’t as judgemental - no one has attempted to kill him for being what he is yet. “Magic is barely tolerated among humans and non-humans are hated which I’m sure you’re all too aware of. Magical non-humans are the worst. Fire-branded are believed to be the product of a human and a magical non-human joining. The way this priest explained it to me is that there’s an elemental inside me, or at least a bit of one. And it’s always fire; guess ice elementals are too frigid to root,” he laughs. “Anyway, anyone with a fire element within them is literally branded as such. The bloke at the church got queasy at the thought of branding a sprog and tattooed me instead.” He’s always carried the symbol of everything humans hate and fear. Jamie can hear his train of consciousness wandering, straying too close to his childhood. He quickly yanks it back to the present. “So unless you hit the lottery and turn out to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine</span>
  </em>
  <span> valkyrie, and I’m fairly sure they’re just myths - never met a real one - you’re designated as fire-branded and seen as an evil elemental in a human’s body. It's an innate part of me - I’m not a mage who learns spells or potions. The flames come from within and with enough skill you learn how to control them, but it’s not like there are schools for that. The church just tried to repress everything in me until it came exploding out.” The details of that story are a bit more involved but he doesn’t feel the need to open up about his past to a stranger. Anything he’s shared so far is commonly known about him. “So I wear this. It's magiced to contain the flames." Jamie likes that Mako is asking about him, it's nice to have someone not recoil in fear or disgust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako grunts. “Handy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie smiles and a laugh bubbles out at the pun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako’s lips turn up in a small smirk before he tears into the food again. His meal consists of the tenderest parts of the stag. Only the best for him. And now his mate. “Eat if you haven’t already filled yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ta but nah. Think everything I ate was delicious but it's already pissed off my guts." He leans back and watches Mako eat and imagines him hunting for it; Jamie is admittedly impressed with how much Mako provides. Most humans relied on markets to obtain their food and the damn clergy and royals who hated him most, well, they had servants prepare everything for them. Despite being the leader, Mako seems more than willing to do his own share of work. It’s different. Jamie takes his time looking Mako over, from his impressive arms and shoulders, rippling with muscle to his thick chest and pronounced gut. "You get to choose yer tattoos?" he asks, mesmerized by the intricate and beautiful patterns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako can feel the human watching him. He would normally assume that it’s with fear or horror, but the look on the human’s face isn’t something he’s seen before, so he doesn’t know what it is. “Yes,” he replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie turns to showcase the flaming skull on his right arm. "This is the mark I mentioned. I'm a bit jealous ya got a say in yours." His eyes continue to roam Mako's body. Having realized Mako isn’t going to force sex on him, Jamie allows himself to relax and appreciate the form sitting before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waggles his eyebrows. "So how low does the ink go?" Flirting is easy when you know the other party isn't interested. It’s also a great way to annoy someone. And annoying Mako into threatening Jamie seems the surest way to hurry along Jamie’s flames’ return to full strength.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the way down to my feet,” Mako replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's eyes bug out. "True blue? Even yer bits?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako snorts and sucks grease off of his thumb. “Do you want to know my measurement too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dunno, is it worth sharing?" He asks with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Past partners think so,” Mako replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie snorts with mirth. "Do you always tell your future mates about past lovers?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have never had a mate before,” Mako says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. So it's like a marriage thing.” Jamie chews his bottom lip a bit. Well, that answers how serious mates are. He isn’t sure how joinings work with orcs but with humans, the more dominant person expected their partner to obey. And while Jamie doesn’t see himself as weak he knows Mako has a higher social status. If he continues to pester Mako, Jamie might lose his status as a mate or be killed before he regains enough strength. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako grunts an affirmative. He’s not sure what marriage is but Jamie seems confident in the comparison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you gonna trade me back for some little sheila? 'Cause I could make it worth your while to just let me go - can tell 'em ya killed me for being annoying." He laughs. "They'd probably throw you a parade."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can leave, but not yet,” Mako tells him. “For now, I need you here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not yet?" Jamie is intrigued. Mako already sees this as a union of convenience, and even plans on letting him go free. Jamie wonders what the orc has planned. That being said, he doesn’t plan on letting go of his current plans. He slides his leg along Mako’s calf and grins wolfishly. "What'll we do ‘til then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako narrows his eyes at Jamie and grabs his leg. “You were concerned about me fucking you earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie giggles and wiggles his foot to rub against the arm holding him. "Mate, you're not forcing yourself. Changes everything. Unless ya just don't like blokes?" No, that isn’t a sore spot - Mako would have balked when he first saw him if he only liked sheilas. "Or you're scared you can't perform?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako snorts and squeezes Jamie’s ankle tightly before letting it go. “I have no interest in you,” he lies. His arm still stings with Jamie’s handprint. It has started to blister and it will scar. He will carry a sign of the human with him to his death and that in itself is hot to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why a mate if you don't want sex?" Jamie asks, generally confused. Taunting Mako for a greater purpose is his goal, but it’s not like he legitimately dislikes the orc personally. He’s honestly one of the first people to treat him like something other than a demon or prisoner. "Or just scared I'll burn yer junk?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako snorts. “I didn’t consider it a union of pleasure,” he admits. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m concerned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie cackles. "I think things will work out just fine then," he grins. He’s confident he can safely tease Mako now - the orc will attack him in anger but not lust.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako hums. “Good.” He wipes his hands on his loincloth and then moves to the map in the corner. “Go wherever you please,” he tells him. “Anyone who touches you will die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What! So I can't fuck no one else?" He scowls and walks over to Mako. Who knows how long he’ll be stuck here waiting on his flames! What if he gets desperate enough to root an orc?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone who you don’t want,” Mako amends, then tilts his head to the side. “I would like to maintain the image that we are mated,” he tells him. “There will be a ceremony tonight, and you will sleep in my tent. Otherwise, you may fuck who you like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie titters. He doubts very much that anyone would dare to bed Mako's mate. The man is terrifying. And exciting, if he’s honest with himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be on me best behavior."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako snorts. “Somehow I doubt that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie grins and looks over Mako's shoulder at the map. "What's all this about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” he says. There’s a guttural noise outside the tent and Mako grunts in response. It opens to reveal an orcish man with tattoos going down his arm and across his face. He and Mako speak in orcish and Mako motions to the spot beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They speak in their native language and move around figures on the map. The orc pauses and looks at Jamie, but Mako waves it off and brings his attention back to the map. They appear to have several bands working their way toward the capital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie pays attention to all of the movements and landmarks before bursting into laughter as it all clicks. It was all a ruse to placate the Queen. She thought Mako and his people stupid enough to believe her ‘gift’ as a gesture of goodwill. "Am I a means to get them to let their guards down?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako looks up at the laughter and smirks. “Of course not,” he says, obviously lying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You say the sweetest things, mate," he coos and kisses Mako's cheek, suddenly enamored with the orc and his plans to destroy Jamie’s most hated enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other orc laughs at the kiss and makes a comment. Mako’s skin tinges dark with a blush, not expecting the kiss, but he raises his hand to touch Jamie’s cheek, bordering on tender. He isn’t one to back down. “I hope you aren’t a spy,” he tells him. “You’re intelligent and strong, I would hate to kill you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie squirms a bit at the touch; people didn’t touch him with any level of kindness. It’s always in malice. He damn near leans into the touch. Besides, Mako is supposed to get angry or even laugh because this is a joke. Which is exactly what Mako is doing, Jamie tells himself and his grin falls back into place. "Me? Betray you? Never!" He proclaims with a false sense of dramatics. "Honestly, I'm much more likely to betray those arsewipes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Mako says, noticing the squirm and pulling away. “If you have any information we do not, you may share it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie squats down and looks over everything. "Heard some of the guards bitching about Ostagar so I assume there's a new fort being built there." He points at a blank space on the map, northeast of the orc’s encampment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako puts a wooden disc on it and grunts at the other orc. The orc makes an uncertain noise, but Mako gives him a stern look and he leaves. “We’ll have two scouts go look,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie smiles at Mako. That almost feels like trust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako smiles a little in response, his lips pulling taut around his tusks before he goes back to his default expression and turns back to the map.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie makes himself comfortable on the floor near the map so he can better understand the mechanics of their tactics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako glances at him and hesitates before deciding that their victory is inevitable, even if Jamie does turn out to be a spy. He clears his throat and explains a few things as he looks at them, figuring a new perspective can’t hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie points out another inaccuracy - a false fort built with no soldiers housed inside - in reward of Mako's trust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako makes a mark on it and shifts the vanguard hidden in the forest nearby toward the fort that is possibly being built—assuming everything checks out. He thought he was clever for accepting Jamie as a gift, but he’s finding out just how stupid the Queen was to gift him someone with an ounce of tactics in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S'all I can remember at the moment but I'll let ya know if anything comes to mind." He smiles up at Mako brightly. Genuinely happy for having his ideas and advice validated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako nods. “More than I expected,” he tells Jamie. “Good job.” He reaches over to ruffle Jamie’s hair but stops short before leaning back and stretching out on the rug covered floor instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie catches the move and smirks. "Ain't gonna burn ya again for touching, mate, promise." Jamie isn’t sure if he’s taunting in hopes of Mako lashing out or in the hopes of Mako following through on his attempt to touch him gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako grunts in response. “I respect your space,” he tells him. “You’ve already been forced to be here, I won't force myself on you as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie titters, undeterred. "Least till tonight I suppose."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just until we’re inside the tent,” Mako says. “I prefer willing participants, though some within my herd are not so polite.” Orcs prided themselves on their strength, and that pride usually translated into amassing great wealth through brute force. Orcs took what they wanted and that sometimes included people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess I'm lucky," Jamie says with a wink, unaware how lucky he actually is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako grunts his agreement. “Though from your behavior, it feels like you might not be opposed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie hesitates before throwing caution to the wind and climbing into Mako's lap. The enemy of his enemy was his mate and all that. "And despite your earlier protests you don't sound opposed either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako hums and sits up, his gut pushing Jamie back a bit, but his hands rest on Jamie’s legs to keep him in his lap. “You are a strange human.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're a sexy orc who can really choke a bloke good," he purrs and drapes himself over Mako's stomach. Sex is a fun way to pass time or blow off steam. And Jamie is pent up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako snorts and slides his hands up to grab Jamie’s ass. He says something low and husky in orcish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's skin breaks out into goosebumps and he gasps at the abrupt move. Mako is definitely not joking, he can feel the orc’s body starting to react. "Ah, been telling lies, mate. Think ya do want me." Being wanted is nice. Very nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako chuckles and draws his hand away to feel Jamie’s arm, running his rough thumb over Jamie’s skin. “You—“ an arrow streaks through the side of the tent and thuds into the map. Mako rolls over to put himself over Jamie and yells for his slave to come in. The orc bustles in, ducking and cowering, babbling in orcish.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jamie yelps at having been thrown and gazes up at Mako in shock. Casual sex is all well and good but the orc is being legitimately protective. Too bad it’s for ulterior motives, it felt quite nice to be defended for once instead of attacked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako pushes himself off of Jamie and gives his slave a command as he strides to the flap. There’s a wicked-looking hook stuck into the wood of one of the supports and he grabs it on his way out, looking livid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie watches Mako get up and stride out before scrambling upright and following after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc slave grabs Jamie to stop him. “Please stay here,” he tells him. “Mako and the warriors will handle this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happens if Mako dies? Is Jamie free? Will another orc step in to take over - will that orc have different goals? Is Jamie Mako’s mate or the “chief’s” mate? Too many unknowns exist and Jamie isn’t chancing it. He shoves the orc slave off. "Fuck off," he growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are horses cantering toward the camp. Arrows fly toward it attempting to get a lucky shot on their approach and thin out the ranks. Mako shouts orders and stalks forward to meet them at the gate. Someone lets the desert bounders loose and with a curt word, they bound toward the human ranks, eager for a meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc tries to keep Jamie in the tent. “He’ll kill me if you get hurt,” he tells Jamie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie grins and presses a hot hand against the slave. "Then I won't get hurt!" He takes off after Mako after getting free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slave tries to hold on, but the burning is too much and he yells and lets go, cradling his arm. “Fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako is already at the gate when Jamie catches up, standing tall while others around him are ducked down behind the gate and fence to avoid getting arrows. He blocks a few with his hook and one hits him but doesn’t get very deep. He shouts in orcish to his troops and they emerge from shelter to form up with him outside the encampment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie dashes up and squirms his way up to stand beside Mako with an impish grin. "Can't just take off and have all the fun without me!" A battle might be what Jamie really needs to ignite his inner flame in a hurry. Plus Mako protected him earlier, maybe he’ll keep him safe now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako glances down at Jamie and growls, “Idiot.” He takes an arrow to the shoulder and growls, ripping it out and throwing it to the ground. “Stay with me,” he snaps before shouting for his warriors to advance then walking forward with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a roll of his eyes and a manic grin, Jamie keeps stride with him. Mako is mental if he thinks Jamie would stay cooped up and not join into the fray, especially if he gets to see Mako in action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the horses finally reach the line of orcs and draw their blades, a line of pikes strike the horses and soldiers before the orcs draw their weapons and begin a melee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako hooks a soldier off of his horse and slams him into the ground before stepping on his skull and crushing it, helm and all. He doesn’t take any time before hooking another off with a bellow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie is dumbstruck with Mako's strength and prowess, and more than a little aroused by the carnage. It seems to do the trick - his insides feel hot and his skin itches with the need to release the flames from within. He jumps into the fray with a cackle and pulls the gauntlet off his right arm, revealing a scorched skeletal hand and arm, surrounded in flames, that he unleashes onto the enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako feels the heat of Jamie’s power and flinches away from it before realizing that it’s not directed at him. Men scream, cooking in their armor and he feels his stomach throb. What a mistake the Queen made. She probably thought Jamie was so volatile that he would take out the orc camp from the inside but now... now they have such a powerful force on their side and he will make sure she regrets it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie fights the urge to watch Mako but he still finds himself sneaking peaks, only barely catching a well-timed swing of a blade during one of his oglings. Otherwise, his scrawny body easily outmaneuvers the bulky soldiers. That being said, the unfortunate soul who “luckily” landed a shallow hit catches a face full of Jamie's firey hand and braying mirth as Jamie cackles loud and proud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako and Jamie tear through the army. Mako keeps Jamie in the corner of his eye and any time that a soldier looks like he’s waiting for Jamie to outmaneuver his comrade and get a sword into him, Mako’s there dragging him around and down to the ground to crush him beneath his feet. He pauses in the fight raging around him and looks for the human leader before tapping Jamie’s shoulder and beginning to carve a swathe in that direction. The best way to end a human battle is to cut off the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie whips around, poised to attack but grins when he sees Mako. He follows the man's lead, eager for more chaos. Mako could just point him in any direction at this point and Jamie would gleefully charge forth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reach the leader, soldiers circle around him defensively and swarm back toward Jamie and Mako but Mako trusts his back to Jamie and powers through the protective ring, eventually dragging the leader from his horse and seeing the crest on his armor. The man is one of Thesela’s. “You,” he growls. “I will burn your city to the ground,” he snarls. Thesela was one of the few nobles that hadn’t sent him peacemaking gifts at the behest of the Queen. He hadn’t planned on killing them just yet, but this attack gives him cause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie covers Mako's rear, whooping and hollering with unbridled glee at every kill. He cackles wildly as Mako easily jerks the man down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako tears the helmet from the man and shoves his hook through his chest before thrusting him up for all of his soldiers to see. “You are all dead!” He roars. The orcs roar back and the fight intensifies as the soldiers lose heart and try to run. Some are captured alive, but many are slain. The battle is the orcs’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie sticks close to Mako throughout the duration of the battle. Once the battle dies down in their immediate vicinity, Mako’s adrenaline dies down with it and he becomes aware of the punctures and cuts he got from the battle. He claps his hand over the one bleeding heaviest and turns to see if Jamie’s okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie has a shallow cut leaking blood but is otherwise unscathed. He beams up at Mako. "Now that was a proper wedding gift, mate!" Not only does Mako not detest Jamie for his abilities, he seems impressed. And the orc is waging a war against Jamie’s most hated foe. His flames have returned and he had planned on leaving but Mako might be the key to seeking revenge. Maybe they could build on this arranged marriage. It’s a bit of an insane hope but Jamie has never been treated positively like this, and he’s excited to experience more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako chuckles his agreement. “You want a castle?” He asks, beginning to walk back toward the encampment for healing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only if it's paid for in blood," Jamie laughs, encouraged by Mako’s good mood. He thinks he might genuinely like the orc and it brings an all-encompassing smile to his face. He’s never had a friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow we rest and treat our wounded and hungover. Then we march,” Mako tells him. “You can keep it when I’ve conquered the lands and you leave me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's steps falter and his wide grin shrinks down. "Nah," he waves. "Humans are arses. They'd still call for my head after the dust settles. When you're done with me I'll just head out." He may have been putting the cart before the horse in his excitement over Mako’s attitude towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako snorts. “Fair enough,” he says, and it just confirms his suspicions. Jamie won’t be staying with him and Mako should avoid getting attached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they approach the encampment, a healer hurries out to heal Mako, her hands already glowing with magic. He lets her heal his worst wounds and then pushes her towards Jamie while grunting in orcish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie breaks away from Mako, no longer riding his high from their victory. He's not sure why he expected some bloodshed and having each other's backs leading to a different outcome but it's not as if he’s unaccustomed to being cast aside. He makes his way back to the tent while sliding his gauntlet back in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc healer follows Jamie, speaking to him in orcish harshly when he continues away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Jamie head to the tent, Mako turns to begin instructing his orcs to clear the battlefield and keep the weapons and armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an annoyed huff, Jamie turns around and drags a hot finger against his side where a blade sliced him, cauterizing the wound. "I'm fine," he snaps and stomps into the tent. He doesn’t want to interact with anyone right now, especially the healer following him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The healer snaps back and follows him in, her yellow healing magic turning purple as she reaches out and sucks the strength from his limbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's bad leg crumples underneath him and he lashes out, monstrously angry flames encircling his arm. "Fuck off!" He roars. "Keep yer piss poor magic away from me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc disappears and reappears behind Jamie, chastising him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Touch me again and you’re dead," he growls at her in a warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The healer sneers at him and purple encircles her hands again just as Mako’s slave comes out from behind the treasury, shouting in orcish. She rolls her eyes at him, but her magic subsides and she replies in kind, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie walks off in search of somewhere to wash up with a scowl, trying to leave the argument between the two orcs. If a healer touches him he may just raze the entire village down, big picture revenge be damned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a basin in the corner that Mako had used to wash the stag's blood from his hands and Jamie marches to it, heats the water and then scrubs himself clean of the evidence of battle and the body paint. His mood is sour and he wants the day to be over already. He hates himself for hoping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc servant gets the healer to leave and then turns to Jamie. “Moira was only trying to help,” he says, though he sounds uncertain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't like mages. Especially healers," he answers matter of factly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Especially?” He asks curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Manipulative bastards," he snorts and dries his hands. "Sorry though, for burning you earlier." He glances over and relaxes a bit now that the healer is gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize,” he replies. “I’m a slave meant only to serve Mako.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie looks the man over. He’s bigger than most humans but he’s nowhere near Mako’s size, nor is he as big as most of the other orcs Jamie has seen. The slave has a square jaw but his face is thin and his long hair is limp. His expression is usually meek and simpering or one of miserable resignation. Part of him recognizes the dead look in the slave’s eyes and he’s not comfortable with treating the man as anything less than an individual. "Yeah, but I also put ya at risk if I got hurt..." he says with a wince. "Got sorta caught up in the mood I guess." He reaches a hand out as a peace offering. "I'm Jamie by the way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc doesn’t take Jamie’s hand but bows instead. “I have no name, as I don’t deserve one,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie sighs. Maybe orcs were just as vile as humans. "Yeah well, I need to call you something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When Mako is angry with me he calls me the orcish equivalent of ‘twit’,” the orc says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie groans in frustration. "Sounds about right. He's already called me an idiot. Look how bout I call you Tyr?" Jamie recalls a traveler he encountered on one of his journeys before he’d been captured and the man had been kind. At least until he found out Jamie was fire-branded. Tyr was his name and he’d been the closest thing Jamie had had to a friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc shifts with uncertainty. “Not while Mako can hear,” he insists. “And only if you must.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie nods. "Got it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moira catches Mako on his way back to the tent and begins healing him, clearly frustrated. She gets his cuts and punctures first, but when she reaches for the handprint Jamie left on him, Mako stops her and just asks for a salve instead. This is another part of his story now, starker than any tattoo. He heads back to his tent once he’s certain his orcs are continuing to prepare for the ceremony. What had Jamie called it? A marriage? He wonders if he should incorporate anything human into it—though it’s only a farce, it might make a better show for any spies watching from the trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie flops back in one of the chairs at the table, no longer comfortable with the thought of lounging in Mako's bed while he awaits Mako’s return or the start of the ceremony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slave waits at the door and opens the flap when Mako returns. He murmurs something in orcish and Mako doesn’t answer. He sees Jamie and says, “You should have let Moira heal you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie bristles. "I don't want or need healers." He looks Mako in the eye. "Ever. Especially not that bitch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako frowns. “What happened?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing," he scowls. "When's the mating thing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako frowns, not liking Jamie’s stark change from excited to seemingly angry. “Soon. They are preparing,” he says, walking over to the basin and shedding his blood-soaked loincloth with his back to Jamie. He washes the blood and sweat from himself before taking a new hide from a trunk and wrapping it around his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie watches, despite his warring thoughts about the orc. He takes a deep breath and steals his nerves. "Why do you keep a slave? Why not a servant?" It’s too much like his original situation and it eats at him. If Mako is as biased as humans, it might remove some of Jamie’s interest in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako glances back at him and then walks over to lay on his bed, stretching out after a long, thrilling battle. “He forfeited his right to even servitude when he killed someone dear to me,” Mako says. “For that, I couldn’t just kill him—I had to make him nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie isn’t happy to hear that something terrible happened but he is relieved that the punishment fits the crime. "Fair enough." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks Mako over and walks over to the edge of the pillows to better take in the man lying before him. "Is your life always like this?" He crouches down so they’re at a closer eye level. If he’s thinking of perhaps sticking around for any sort of duration he wants to know what he’s getting himself into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako raises an eyebrow at Jamie. “Like what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fun," he answers with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako smirks. “We are a fighting people,” he tells Jamie. “War beats through our veins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ever let non-orcs hang around?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They usually don’t wish to,” Mako says, eyeing Jamie. “If they do, they rarely live to regret it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie hums in thought. "What if I didn't leave?" Would he have as favorable of reception as those before him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako considers him carefully. “It’s your decision,” he tells Jamie. “Don’t make it too soon, you’ve barely been here a day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was just trying to figure out why ya were so eager to be rid of me after the battle," he half admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako eyes Jamie carefully and feels the burn on his arm flare beneath the salve with the flush that runs through his body. If Jamie finds out about how Mako worries he might become too attached to him, he might change his behavior to be even more endearing and that would doom Mako. He has a certain weakness for strong-willed humans. “I wasn’t trying to get rid of you,” he tells Jamie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie slides down to lounge near him, cautiously getting closer much like one would with an unfamiliar animal. "No? Why did you bring it up then? Kinda thought I was being useful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assumed that you would want to leave,” Mako tells him. “You didn’t come here of your own volition, I’m not giving you a choice in whether you become my mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie nods, having forgotten that minor detail when faced with rejection. "Not exactly happy about the forced bit, or the intention of using me," he explains. "Was hoping maybe for a partnership. Just sick of humans treating me like an affront to everything good for merely existing. You at least are being honest about your intentions and we have shared goals."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no patience for subterfuge,” Mako says. “At least not with those who will help me.” He leans back and closes his eyes. “If you would like to stay with my tribe after we have brought this kingdom to its knees, then you may,” he tells Jamie. It likely won’t be as his mate, so he tells himself he still shouldn’t get too attached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie crawls back into Mako's lap with a grin and renewed hope. "I think we were in the middle of something..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako feels his gut stir and opens his eyes as his hands come up to Jamie’s hips. “We were...” he agrees. “But I don’t know that we should continue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grin drops again. "Yeah, okay," he huffs and pushes Mako's hands away before rolling off. He stands up and walks back to the chair and flops down in annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Useful? Yeah, Mako finds him convenient for his war but Jamie is sure now that it's as far as his interests stretch. That or Jamie’s display of being fire-branded had disturbed Mako like it did all humans which is why he’s no longer interested in touching Jamie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako sighs and closes his eyes to get a nap in before the ceremony. He doesn’t need to explain himself. He’s Chief and he knows what’s best. It doesn’t keep him from feeling like a piece of shit though. A horny piece of shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie draws patterns into the table with his metal-encased fingers out of frustration and boredom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako lies there and listens to Jamie’s fingers scrape across the tabletop. It will get easier, he tells himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc slave walks in and clears his throat. “It’s time,” he says. Mako gets up and stretches before heading for the flap of the tent. He waits for Jamie to join him silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie follows after Mako, shaking off his disappointment and putting on a smile. Mako may not be interested in him and is using him, but Jamie is still eager to find vengeance against the humans that scorned him so he figures playing along for Mako’s herd is doable in exchange for what he wants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako rests his hand lightly on Jamie’s back and guides him to a growing throng of orcs, guttural, orcish chanting matching the tempo of the pounding drums. The drums are so deep Mako can feel them in his gut. He allows his body to be painted once they reach the middle, the older orc woman speaking softly as she applies the paint, obviously very intense in her belief in the ceremony. Once she’s done with Mako, she attempts to move on to Jamie to draw the same patterns on his skin in white paint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie flinches but otherwise allows the paint to be placed, mirroring when he was painted up to be gifted to Mako. Same shit, different people he thinks with frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako steps forward, guiding Jamie to a small podium where a dead stag hangs by its legs. The old woman continues to speak in orcish as she pulls out a knife so sharp it sings as it leaves the sheath. She cuts into the stag, pulling out it’s heart, dark with pooled blood due to how it was hanging. She carves it in half and hands a piece to each of them, speaking the whole time, Jamie is sure, about the importance of unions - all marriages are the same. She lifts her hands and lowers her head and the entire camp watches wordlessly as Mako clears his throat and holds out his half to Jamie, “Take a bite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie blanches but takes a bite and lifts his half of his heart up to Mako. His eyes watch Mako's face intensely, looking for any semblance of a connection or an emotional reaction to their mating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako sees the blanch and tells him, “You don’t have to swallow,” as he leans forward and takes a bite himself. The copper fills his mouth and he holds it there while the old orc continues to talk, then she nods to them both and Mako spits the heart out to the side. She takes the heart halves from them and folds them back together before tossing them in a bowl of fire and watching them go up in ashes. She then turns to them and folds her hands together with her fingers interlaced tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako wraps his arms around Jamie and leans in close. “I’m going to kiss you,” he says, low, in a growled warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie follows Mako's lead and grins up at him. "Fair warning, I'm gonna kiss back," he says in a matching tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako smirks and drags Jamie in for a very showy, very deep kiss. The chanting tapers off into raucous cheering and whistling as Mako grabs Jamie’s ass possessively and drags him up off of the stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie presses his mouth hungrily to Mako's with a growl. Gods, it’s been so long since his last kiss. When Mako grabs his ass, Jamie wraps his arms around Mako's neck, hoisting himself high enough to spread his legs around Mako above his impressive gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako chuckles into the kiss and twines his tongue around Jamie’s. Jamie’s face is narrow enough that Mako’s tusks don’t dig into him and Mako is able to kiss more deeply than ever before. It’s nice. But the old orc eventually clears her throat and looks at him pointedly when he reluctantly pulls away from Jamie. He grins and wipes blood and spit from his mouth with his shoulder and then jumps down from the dais with Jamie still in his arms. Orcs touch them both as they walk through, all of them pressing forward but not impeding the progress back to his tent. They murmur in orcish mostly, but a few of them speak in human languages other than the one Jamie speaks and the few that do speak Jamie’s tongue say things like, “May he split you in two and knit you back together anew,” and “May you bleed for each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie snorts in amusement, "I hope so too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako chuckles and ducks into his tent when the slave opens the flap. “No one enters,” he says firmly and the orc grunts a confirmation. Once they’re inside, Mako stops and looks at Jamie as if asking what he wants to do. As for what Mako wants to do? Once wouldn’t hurt... he could have no strings attached sex after such an important ceremony. He could. And after that kiss... he wants to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie presses kisses along Mako's jaw and trails them up to his tusks. "Mate, these are fucking sexy. Look like you could tear my throat out," he says, longing clear in his voice. Humans were physically weaker than orcs and have been nothing but vicious and cruel to Jamie ever since he was born. But here is Mako, the biggest, meanest, beast of a man he’s ever met and he’s touching Jamie with desire. A desire Jamie interprets as kindness and affection. He wants anything Mako can dish out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako snorts and grabs Jamie’s hair, drawing his head back so that he can drag the tusks against Jamie’s throat. “Want me to bite here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie gasps and bares his throat more. "Fuck," he pants. "Wreck me, mate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako growls and bites Jamie’s throat just hard enough to bruise a human as he walks them over to his cushions and pillows and drops to his knees, still biting and running his tongue over the indents. He could rip Jamie’s throat out. It would be too easy, but he’s had his bloodlust sated already. It’s time to indulge in another lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie moans and whines as Mako's mouth abuses his neck. His hips arch up, digging his erection into Mako's gut. He should be questioning what they were doing but everything feels too good to care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just once will be fine, Mako tells himself as he licks his way back up to Jamie’s mouth and kisses him deeply again. The coppery taste is disgusting, but Jamie is warm and responsive and so into the moment that Mako ignores it and groans into his mouth. He scrapes his nails down Jamie’s back and shoulders and grabs his ass with hands that are too demanding and too strong for human flesh as Mako gets lost in the very physical foreplay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie grunts at the rough touch, letting his hand grow warm but not uncomfortably hot. "Keep playing rough," he gasps, "and I'll play rough back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako drops his mouth to Jamie’s shoulder and sucks and bites it roughly as his hands give Jamie’s ass one last hard squeeze before dragging his pants down to touch his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie gasps and lifts his hips to help remove his pants. "Touch me," he demands and fists his hands in Mako’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako rips the pants down and off with Jamie’s help and he does what he’s told, running his hands up and down Jamie’s bare thighs and ass and around to the inside before he cups his balls and then takes hold of his cock. “Human men are so small,” he murmurs with humor, jerking Jamie with a few of his fingers and his thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Small!” he shrieks in indignant protest, kicking out viciously. “I’ll show you small!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako catches Jamie’s foot with his free hand and squeezes his ankle hard with a smirk. “It’s cute,” he assures Jamie. “It makes it easier to suck,” he says, pushing Jamie’s leg up toward his chest and drawing back to put his face level with Jamie’s bits. He presses his face against Jamie’s stomach and breathes deeply before scraping his tusks against Jamie’s abs on his way down to wrap his mouth around Jamie’s cock. He’ll be back for those abs later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cute! Mate, I -'' whatever he was about to say dissolves into a gurgle as Mako's tusks drag across his skin and then his cock is taken into Mako's mouth. He thrusts his hips up, snapping them against Mako's mouth as he pants. "Finally found a better use for that mouth," he snickers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako pushes Jamie’s leg back, spreading him open further as he slurps around Jamie and groans. His hand drops from Jamie’s cock to cup his balls and gives them a more gentle squeeze than he’s given any part of Jamie thus far. When he sucks his way down to Jamie’s base, his tusks press hard against Jamie’s pubis to either side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie groans and digs his fingers tighter in Mako's hair to jerk him down as his hips jerk up. "Fuck- don't stop, so close!" No one has ever performed oral on Jamie before - he's given it plenty of times before but never had the chance to enjoy it for himself. He's not sure if it's his inexperience or Mako's skill - probably his skill - but he feels close to unraveling already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako groans around Jamie before forcefully pulling off of him and letting spit and precome dribble down his chin. He licks it thoughtfully as he stares down at Jamie through half-lidded eyes. “Not yet,” he tells him, his voice low and rough. His hand on Jamie’s balls squeezes meaningfully before sliding down to tease his hole, brushing against it but not yet pushing in as his other hand reaches for oil. He dribbles a good amount on his pinky and carefully begins to open Jamie up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie curses and his gauntlet glows bright with heat but extinguishes as soon as Mako ventures lower. His body bows under Mako's touch, his abdomen tight as he stretches upwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako chuckles, watching the gauntlet carefully. He feels better knowing that if Jamie didn’t like what is happening, he will know and it will hurt him as well. That is a constant problem with humans—they’re so fragile and small by comparison. The strength of an orc can easily break one. Jamie is much more substantial than some of the humans who have shared Mako’s bed though, and he’s the only one who has actively told him whether he’s being too rough. He likes that spunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie growls down at Mako. "Hurry up, mate. Old age got ya soft?" He leans up on his elbows to scowl down at him. "If I wanted it gentle I'd have fucked your slave." Goading Mako is the best tool he’s had to pull a reaction from the orc so far and he falls back into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako laughs and slides another finger into Jamie, his hand on Jamie’s leg is so tight it leaves a dark red handprint behind when he shifts his hand down to grip his thigh instead of his ankle. “This is not gentle,” Mako assures him. “I am merely trying not to break my new toy after one day.” He gives him another finger too soon, pointedly, and he feels his restraint break down a bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie groans at the stretch and grins victoriously. He shifts to impale himself farther on Mako's fingers with a needy whine. "Quit bragging and just split me open if you're so fucking big."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako growls with a grin and slides his fingers from Jamie before pressing both of his legs back toward his shoulders, holding them just with his pinky and thumb of one hand. He uses his other hand to push up his loincloth, oil his cock and then guide him into Jamie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s tight, he’s warm. He’s perfect. Mako snarls as he presses in and takes Jamie’s legs in either hand. He groans in orcish and bends Jamie nearly in half as he gives Jamie hard thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie cries out as Mako pushes in and then claws at the pillows below him while he gasps, feeling the wind being knocked out of him with every thrust. Never has he been fucked so deep, or by someone so powerful. It's indescribable. Flames begin to lick across his gauntlet although they don't set the bedding ablaze, instead, they cast everything in a molten glow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako eyes the gauntlet warily and slows his thrusts, shaking with the effort to restrain himself. He grunts in orcish, human speech beyond him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie reaches out and grabs Mako's shoulders, "Quit teasing, mate! Need it," he pleads. His eyes are rolled back in his head as he rakes his fingers down Mako's chest. The fire doesn't burn him, but it does heat what he touches, adding to the passionate intensity. "Please, Mako," Jamie begs and his eyes open, fixating on Mako's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Mako knows Jamie’s not going to burn him or his tent to ash, Mako thrusts in again and grips Jamie’s legs harder, bends him deeper. He speaks in orcish, guttural and foreign, but the words are heated, lusty - encouraging - as he works himself deeper into Jamie. He’s so warm, so tight, so— Mako comes with a roar, punctuated by the slap of skin on skin as he continues to fuck Jamie well past when a human would have softened and slipped free. He grunts and groans, his pace hard and nearly instinctual as he continues to fuck Jamie fast and deep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flames envelop Mako and Jamie, still not burning them but the flames are massive and roiling. Jamie clutches Mako and lifts himself up to bite down on the orc's thick neck with a growl. Hard. He clenches around Mako sporadically as he comes, coating their stomachs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the swell of flame, several orcs rush into the tent. Mako ignores them and continues to fuck Jamie. With the fiery display around them, Jamie coming, and biting him hard, marking Mako, he orgasms again, stretching out across Jamie and groaning as his hips continue to jerk. He snarls at the orcs in his tent and they scramble to leave as he laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie goes slack beneath Mako with a gurgled moan. "Mate..." he groans deliriously, his cock twitching between them as Mako fills him again and still continues to fuck him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako pants hard and keeps going, petting his hands down Jamie’s chest and stomach. He murmurs in orcish again, his eyes traveling across Jamie with clear affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie cries out and arches as Mako hits his prostate again with the head of his cock. "If you stop fucking me right there I may burn your entire tent down," Jamie threatens, mad with pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako barks out a laugh and keeps right on fucking Jamie. He shifts to hit that spot again and misses twice before he finds it and then he punishes it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie curls around Mako and wails as his prostate is thoroughly fucked. A yell bursts forth the same time as the flames again, covering him and Mako. "Mako!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako chuckles and rakes his nails down Jamie’s sides before taking his hips hard and continuing to roughly fuck him. He’ll stop when Jamie asks or he runs out of energy. If Jamie keeps making them burst into flames, he doesn’t think he’ll ever stop. It’s too exciting and hot to stop. He’s fucking the epitome of humanity. The best that the species can offer and their Queen had just </span>
  <em>
    <span>given</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to Mako. Mako rolls his hips faster and groans loudly as the flames ripple around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie cries out, his voice rough from overexertion. He clings as best he can to Mako, but his limbs are trembling with equal fatigue. "M-Mate, don-don't ssstop," he slurs with a groan. "Never stop." The flames simmer down but continue to encircle Jamie and Mako in their warm embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie doesn't think his body can reach the peak of orgasm again but he wants the event and moment to last forever. Mako is so incredibly powerful, and not just physically, but his status, his behavior, his - everything. And he is all Jamie's. Even if it is just for tonight, or if he is lucky - until Mako is through with him for the war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako keeps going. He fucks Jamie until his muscles ache and he feels like he’s been in battle for hours. Sweat streaks down his skin in rivulets and burns the handprint Jamie left on his arm, but he keeps fucking Jamie, as hard and as fast as he can as he slowly, slowly tires. With his orcish stamina, he can keep this up for at least half a day. Every stroke is pleasurable to him still and even if he can’t come again, he continues on the high of his last orgasm and the thrilling noises and needy begging Jamie is providing. He wants to keep Jamie, wants to claim him, and never let him go. Mating is so important among orcs, he never wants to let Jamie out of his sight again but— his hips slow and Mako rolls to a panting stop, sweat dripping from his nose and brow onto Jamie’s chest. “I think that is enough,” Mako rumbles before shifting out of Jamie and to the side with a long sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie whimpers at the loss of Mako and the fire disappears. He moves to crawl over but his legs are jelly. Instead, he reaches out to find Mako and drags himself closer until he's curled around Mako's side with a satisfied groan. He doesn't think he's capable of words yet but he just wants to be near the larger man. It's all he wants. He nuzzles Mako's neck where he'd bitten him and small flames return to dance gently up and down their bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako feels the flames wick away the moisture of exertion and hums softly at the pleasant sensation. Just tonight, he tells himself. He can have a mate for tonight, then it will be strictly for show. He feels an ache in his chest. He’s wanted this for so long, and now that it’s finally here he has to deny himself. Mako wraps his arm around Jamie and uses his other arm as a pillow, the hours of fucking Jamie and the gentle flutter of warm flames guiding him into sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story is done and the goal is weekly chapter updates.</p><p> <br/>Fanart!</p><p>
 <a href="https://wandering-show-host.tumblr.com/post/638667994844758016">
  
 </a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Can Only Be Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jamie stirs and presses in closer to Mako's side, seeking the warmth and comfort provided to him from sleeping beside another person. It’s much different than the cold stones he’d grown accustomed to in the Queen’s prison. His eyes snap open as his mind fully acknowledges the stark difference and everything comes rushing back. Hooley dooley, what a day yesterday was! The sex and the battle were on par with each other in terms of excitement and levels of exhaustion. It had easily been the best day of his life and Jamie has every intention of going for another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scooches down to slip between Mako's legs and press kisses along the orc’s thunderous thighs, nipping at them occasionally as he works his way up. He feels compelled to express his gratitude to Mako for last night. He’s never felt pleasure like that in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako feels the shifting weight and then the kisses. He moves away as they tickle his thighs and then wet warmth wraps around his cock and Mako lets out a low sigh. Perfect, wet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>— Mako curses in orcish and pushes Jamie back with his foot. “No,” he says, low and firm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie looks up at Mako in confusion. "What's wrong?" He holds Mako's foot and rubs it in an attempt to ease the frown Mako seems to permanently carry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako lays back and rubs his face. “Last night was good but we shouldn’t continue,” Mako tells him. “You are going to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie is wounded by the dismissal and pulls his hands away. As keen as he is for affection he does understand that he and Mako aren’t in love. But he had been admittedly hopeful </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>could develop between them - eventually. And he’d thought they could maybe have some fun while they worked together to take down the Queen, and while Jamie takes the time to decide if he wants to stay with the orcs. But Mako seems determined to take things so seriously, especially now in the harsh light of day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't say I was leaving," Jamie grumbles, his brows lowered in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will,” Mako says like it’s inevitable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" he snaps, feeling defensive after being rejected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to be here,” Mako tells him. “We are a...” he pauses to find the human words, “-means to an end for each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie snorts and attempts to stand but his legs are still too weak from the previous night's activities. They’re like saplings after enduring a night’s worth of harsh rain and abusive winds. So he shifts farther away. "You're a coward," he huffs. People who are too afraid to admit the truth of their motives are liars and Jamie hates them above all others. He knows all too well the secrets that can hide behind an innocent image. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako growls and sits up to grab Jamie’s leg. “I am not a coward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie laughs the threat off. He’s confident he can do serious damage if pressed. "You insist that I'm leaving despite the fact that I've asked to stay. I get that this arrangement between us is just part of your plan - that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> just part of your plan. But there was something between us last night. Just be honest about what you want; don’t lie." Jamie can’t stand being toyed with. Especially not by someone he’d started to put his trust into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako’s jaw tightens and he narrows his eyes at Jamie. Had Jamie said he wanted to stay? When? Whatever, it’s a lie. There’s no way a human would want to stay with a band of monsters that humans believe to have raped and pillaged their way across every society they saw fit. Last night was just a wild experience for the human - a story to brag about later. “I want what I agreed to,” Mako says. “No matter what you feel now, after I’ve fucked you within an inch of your life, you will never replace her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's eyes widen and he’s disappointed in himself for how crushed he feels. His gauntlet grows bright and he attempts to throw a flaming pillow at Mako but the flames don't burn the orc. He looks at his own arm in disgust before forcing himself to stand. "Glad I realized you're just as shitty as humans sooner than later." He limps out of the tent, uncaring that he's naked, just needing to be far away from Mako.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako snarls and rips the pillow open, not even registering that the flames hadn’t burned him. He shouldn’t have brought her into this. She has nothing to do with his holding back from Jamie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slave!” Mako snaps and the orc slave walks in, a bit of a smirk on his lips. “Bring me breakfast,” he tells him. “And then make sure the human doesn’t do anything stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slave brings Mako breakfast and then follows the smoke and flames to the forest. Jamie is naked and covered in fire as he scorches the earth around him. The slave doesn’t really want to get closer, but this qualifies as “stupid,” so he creeps closer. “Please—please stop,” he calls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie whips around with a snarl but calms once he sees the slave. "Oh, Tyr," he says and quiets the flames before frowning. "Figures he'd send you after me." He slumps down on a scorched stump and scowls, his rage subsiding into a more manageable frustration. "Your Chief is a bastard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc shrugs a bit and moves a little closer now that he’s less likely to be burned. “He is,” he agrees. “Do you want to... talk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie looks up at him. "What happened to her? His real mate." The “her” Mako threw at Jamie earlier has to be someone important. She’s someone Mako cares for and someone he doesn’t see Jamie as worthy of being compared to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc shifts uncomfortably and decides on a non-answer. “They weren’t mate’s yet—otherwise he wouldn’t have gone through the ceremony.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie raises an eyebrow before both lift and then drop as the truth dawns on him. Mako said Tyr is his slave because he took someone important from him. "Fuck, ya killed her, huh?" He almost feels sympathy for the orc but his callous attitude this morning was inexcusable. Jamie hadn’t signed up for this. He wasn’t and isn’t trying to replace anyone. He’s just himself. And people got remarried all the time. "And so what if they'd been mates? He's not allowed to be mated again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc nods. He had killed her. “It’s not that he’s not allowed,” he says with hesitancy - things are different with orcs and it’s hard to explain it to humans in their own languages.  “It’s just rare that an orc will mate again after already... partaking of hearts? Close enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie huffs. "He'll have no qualms mating again after me." Mako will be done with him after he succeeds in his attack on the Queen and then the orc will carry on with his life. Jamie sighs. "Kinda wish you hadn't done what ya did. Wouldn't be in this mess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc laughs wryly. “Yeah? Me too.” He looks thoughtful about Jamie’s previous remark and hums. “He may not mate again at all—the herd has been talking and they had given up hope—so much so that they are willing to accept a human as their second in command.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a laugh, Jamie kicks a rock in front of him. "Yeah well, hate to disappoint everyone but I 'can't replace her,' " he sneers, mimicking Mako’s rough tone of voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc snorts. “You are not meant to replace her,” he tells Jamie. “Two people, orcs, anything cannot replace or equate one another. You can only be you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell that to Mako," he grumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” he says before turning and beginning the trek back to the encampment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie squawks and hurries after him. "Tyr, wait! I didn't mean that literally!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc stops and looks up at Jamie. “Why wouldn’t you want him to know that you are not meant to replace her? Do you not want to stay with the herd even after Mako has wiped out your civilization?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie scowls. "One. It's not my civilization; they hate my kind. Two. I already asked if I could stay." He rubs his face "I thought last night meant he wanted me. Even if it was just a little. I even helped him in battle and planning," he whines in confused frustration. "But he said I'm just a means to an end."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc hums. “Perhaps he just doesn’t think you are serious about wanting to stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How am I supposed to be any more clear? Do I gotta adapt every orc custom and interest to show him I’m keen on sticking around?” Jamie’s sarcasm just earns him an expectant look from the Chief’s slave. "Can you show me around? I’ll put some trousers on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc nods. “I am supposed to keep you from doing anything stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie bursts into laughter. "Yeah alright. I'll be good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc smirks and walks back with Jamie. “I doubt that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako, meanwhile, has finished his breakfast and is moving around the camp, taking congratulations and directing orcs through preparations for the march the next day. He has messengers riding out to bring another squad into the castle from the other side and another holding nearby in case they are needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jamie and the slave reach the tent, the orc opens the flap for Jamie and waits outside while he does what he needs inside to get ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie dresses in his leather pants and boot and washes his face before stepping out with an excited smile. "Show me everything, mate!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc nods and takes Jamie to the gate. “Most humans haven’t seen desert bounders before,” he says, motioning to the mounts tethered to the fence and jockeying against each other for either room or play. A few are sleeping, in particular the largest and most heavily scarred one that Mako rode before. “They’re very dangerous and temperamental, I wouldn’t approach them without their owner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie, being the idiot that he is, walks closer, specifically towards Mako's mount. "They're amazing..." he says, eyes wide. "How do you even tame something so powerful?" he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc stammers as Jamie gets closer, too shocked to get a warning out. The beast goes from napping to lunging in an instant, but it stops just short of sinking its teeth into Jamie and instead sniffs him, butting its rough, sandpapery nose against his chest and snuggling deeply before a low purr rumbles from its chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc slave keeps his distance. “A firm hand I assume,” he says helplessly, his voice wavering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie laughs and pets the beast's head and neck. "Ya got a name, gorgeous?" Jamie, still acting foolishly, shows no fear but just awe for Mako's mount, cooing over the animal. Animals are more trustworthy than people in Jamie’s opinion. More direct. No need for lies. Wolves didn’t pretend to be friendly dogs before lunging for your throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc clears his throat, seeing less danger now and moves a little closer. “His name doesn’t have a human translation,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Teach me some orc then," Jamiee snickers, preoccupied with nuzzling and butting heads with the creature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc makes a grunting sound that finishes in a hiss and the bounder looks up at the orc, then growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie repeats the noise the slave shared and watches the desert bounder curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close,” the orc says and then repeats it, emphasizing the transition of the grunt to the hiss. “Shorter and then longer,” he explains, though he sounds uncertain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie tries to sound it out again, emphasizing the grunt into the hiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bounder snuffles Jamie’s face and licks his cheek. “Close enough,” the orc shrugs. “Ah, don’t let that spit into your mouth or any open wounds... it will fester.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie presses a hand to his slobbered-on cheek and lets his hand heat up to burn the infectious drool away. "It was nice meeting you, I'll come see you again soon," he promises the bounder and returns to the slave he's dubbed Tyr. "Where to next?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bounder growls and pulls until it’s tie breaks so that he can follow Jamie. The orc shies away from Jamie as the bounder pushes its shoulder against Jamie’s, nearly knocking the human over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc makes a surprised noise and reaches out like he is going to do something to stop it when Mako’s voice barks across the encampment and the bounder tucks its tail and goes back over to where it had been napping before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie frowns over in Mako's direction, surprised that Mako is paying him any attention. He uses the bounder’s name again when he yells that Mako’s mount wasn't hurting no one and that Mako should take the pole out of his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bounder creeps forward when Jamie says his name. Some of the orcs around Mako laugh and smack his shoulders and arms. He narrows his eyes at Jamie in annoyance but goes back to what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mako turns away, the bounder bounds over and butts his head against Jamie hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oof!" Jamie grunts and stumbles a bit before turning around and leaning down to make eye contact. "You wanna come with?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bounder licks Jamie’s face and nuzzles into his chest with a purr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie can't help but snuggle the bounder again. He’s never had a pet, he was too busy always running from bigots who hated his magical nature. And even when he was in a town, dogs stayed by their master’s side and cats were usually too skittish for Jamie to grab for a pet. "At least you like me," he snickers. "C'mon, you can follow along," he says to the animal and walks back towards Tyr. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc slave keeps his distance but leads Jamie and the bounder around the encampment and they walk by lines of smaller tents that make up the orc housing. Small children and elders break down byproducts of game and gathered vegetation, not strong enough for the hunts or the backbreaking labor of farming. The bounder growls at some of the orcs that are around them, but seems to tolerate a few. Jamie places his hand on the bounder to pet him whenever he growls and the bounder stops when Jamie pets him and eventually stops flexing and just leans into Jamie’s touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc continues to lead him through the camp, showing Jamie the armory and training. One of the higher ranking warriors offers to let him play with her array of weapons, motioning to the massive stash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's eyes light up. "Never been allowed to play with these beauties before." He snatches up a dagger and uses his flame to mold it's edge into a wicked looking serration. He grins at the warrior. "Ta, always always thought I’d make a ripper blacksmith. Thanks for letting me play." He hesitates. "Unless you can show me how to use one of these?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc slave translates and the warrior nods before flicking out twin daggers and demonstrating the different ways to hold them, then the different slashes the grips can be used for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie works on replicating the warrior’s grip and stance as he practices the moves before looking over to seek feedback.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warrior repositions Jamie’s legs to give him a stronger balance and lifts his elbow a bit before motioning for Jamie to continue</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie grins and nods before returning to practice. He feels happy interacting with the orcs and getting to learn something that had been forbidden to him only just yesterday. 'Weapons don't need weapons,' he'd been told. And yet here he is welcomed to explore that side and others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the warrior is satisfied with Jamie’s progress, she digs around until she finds a scabbard for the dagger and a belt to hold it to Jamie’s waist. Then, she points toward Mako and a few more orcs and says something to the orc slave. Tyr replies and nudges Jamie towards Mako.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Jamie trains, Mako’s bounder finds a nice sunny place to stretch out in. It drools across the ground as it naps and when they start moving again, it bounds after them. A few orcs move in to kick dust over the bounder’s spittle as if it’s a common occurrence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie, wanting to enjoy his high, decides not to ignore Mako and willingly makes his way to the orc Chief. He laughs at the orcs scrambling to cover the bounder's drool but he quickens his pace. "Oi! Mate, look what I got!" He calls at Mako as he makes his way up in obvious excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako looks over like he hasn’t been keeping Jamie in the corner of his eye the whole time and makes a surprised noise. “You have a dagger now,” he says. “And my mount.” His voice is wry as he pets the bounder and the beast butts its head against Mako’s shoulder, though it’s unable to move him like it did Jamie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie laughs and tries the bounder's name again as he presses his face against the beast’s side. "He's so nice," he laughs. "How was I supposed to leave him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not supposed to be nice,” Mako says, petting the bounder’s head and then leaning forward to ruffle Jamie’s hair. “I guess it’s expected since you’re my mate,” he says. His scent is probably all over Jamie from last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie leans in, already caught up in the show of affection but he freezes. "Wait, he only likes me 'cause we're mates?" He looks over at Mako's mount a bit dejectedly. Today has only been enjoyable because he is Mako's mate. Had he not been, everyone could have hated him instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako notices Jamie’s look and shrugs. “Bounders bond with one person. He probably smells me on you. He still tries to eat the slave sometimes, so that’s probably not all of it, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie’s shoulders slump. The bounder would have probably liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The thought comes unprompted,  and out of nowhere, and he remembers earlier that morning. Remembers Mako saying none of this is real and he'll never be good enough. Sometimes... sometimes, Jamie wishes he'd been born someone else. This is one of those times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he'd made an agreement with Mako to play his part the act and smiles at him. "Yeah, Tyr didn't seem to be his favorite," Jamie agrees, unaware that he uses the name he’s given to Mako’s slave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako doesn’t miss Jamie’s shoulders slumping. “He’s good at judging character,” Mako tells Jamie before lifting him up by his waist and clicking his tongue at the bounder. The bounder lowers himself and Mako hoists Jamie up onto the massive cat’s shoulders. “Hold on here,” he tells Jamie, taking his hand and closing it around the thick fur at the base of the bounder’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's eyes widen as Mako picks him up but laughs when he's set down, and grabs the bounder's fur where he's shown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako hops up behind Jamie and rests his hands on his waist. “Click your tongue twice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie clicks his tongue twice and leans back against Mako.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bounder leaps forward and Mako leans into Jamie, sliding his hands down from his hips to his knees. “Squeeze with your knees,” he tells him, low in his ear. “And then dig in with which way you want to go.” Orcs scatter out of the way, but the bounder appears to be careful not to land on anyone. It heads straight for the gate, a purr rattling through both Mako and Jamie viathrough its back as it thinks its going to go hunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie laughs in delight. He allows the bounder to head towards the gate - some alone time wouldn't hurt. Maybe he could try asking Mako about how divorce works. Despite his hurt moments ago, he really does want to stay. He might be treated better because he is Mako’s mate, but none of the orcs scowled or retreated from him because of what he is; fire-branded. But he knows Mako's affection is just for show. He needs to know that he is welcome here after things end. Jamie leads the bounder back to the spot the slave found him that morning, if for no other reason than interacting with Mako always seems to involve his fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako tugs hard on the bounder’s mane to get it to stop when Jamie appears to bey attempting to. It slides into the charred space and snuffles around like it’s trying to catch a scent. Mako looks around and then down at Jamie. “Did you bring me out here to burn me to death?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie snorts. "Naw, ya just usually get me riled up enough for it to come out and might as well keep it to one place," he laughs before falling silent. Mako still believes he desires to leave and Tyr recommends he be more forceful with his approach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to stay," Jamie says suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako hums at Jamie’s comment about him riling him up and opens his mouth to reply when Jamie speaks again. He lets out a sigh and slides off of the bounder so that the warm press of Jamie against his belly doesn’t prevent him from making a sound argument. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie laughs bitterly - Mako either doesn’t trust him or he really does find Jamie contemptuous as a real mate. "Don't worry. You made it very obvious I'm not </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But, I like people seeing me as more than some evil abomination. Everyone here has that same desire for battle or at least a good scrap. I can be more than fire-branded. I can just be me." He takes a steadying breath. "When you're done with me... I don't want to leave, but I don't know how or if that can work. I know this - us - is just for show, but your people seem pretty sure it's not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako snorts and scratches his belly. “You can stay if that’s what you want,” he tells Jamie. “We can keep... acting I suppose.” The more that he listens to Jamie, the more he feels hope bubble up that Jamie does want to be with him. He wants to stay. He thinks that Mako is going to be “done” with him at some point like an old boot. Maybe Mako was wrong. Maybe Jamie isn’t just with him for his freedom and the thrill of fucking an orc. He’s reluctant to believe it and isn’t sure if he should even try to justify this to himself. Because why would Jamie want to stay with him after all he’d said—after he’d already told him that he couldn’t replace someone Jamie likely doesn’t even know existeds. He didn’t mean to bring her up, hadn’t even known it was bothering him. He doesn’t know what to do about it now, if he can fix it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie sighs. "Don't know  that I can keep pretending after," he says and looks up at Mako dejectedly. "Kinda sucks. I like ya well enough, mate. But it... it hurts to think that you won’t even give me a shot at building something - anything. You’d rather pretend and I'm tired of being used." He turns and kicks a charred log and Tyr’s words come back to him. "I'm not trying to replace someone. I just wanna be me." He knows it’s a risk to admit he cares if Mako wants him, but he’s asking for honesty from the orc; it seems only fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako grunts and crosses his arms. “We can deal with it when it comes,” he tells Jamie, not sure how to address that Jamie wasn’t trying to replace Mako’s lost love. Mako didn’t think that he was trying to replace her either, so why did he react like that? Best not to think about it....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie nods. "If it's too complicated for you, then I'll leave. I just... I really like it here. And you." He smirks. "Sometimes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako huffs and smirks a little himself. “Sometimes,” He echoesrepeats. “I’ll decide if it’s too complicated later, but for now... it’s easier for me to keep people at a distance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie nods. "Is that why you kicked me off ya this morning? Too scared to get attached?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako‘s face changes very suddenly and he steps closer, grabs Jamie’s hair and makes sure that he’s looking right into Mako’s eyes. “I am not scared of anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's eyes widen at the abrupt change but he chuckles. "Then why did ya push me away?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako growls and releases Jamie before shoving past him to climb back onto the bounder. “Because I do not want to fuck you again.” Then he clicks his tongue and they bound off into the trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie yells out after Mako's retreating form, "Coward!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako snarls and grips his bounder’s mane harder. He’s not a child who can be baited. He rides until his bounder pants hard beneath him and growls unhappily before letting them stop for water and sitting with his feet in the stream, trying to collect himself from wanting to kill Jamie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako doesn’t make it back to the camp until an hour after dark has fallen. He ties his bounder up and lets him eat the large game mammal they caught while they were running. He walks around the camp a few times, asserting his dominance as Chief before heading to his tent. The slave stops him outside and tells him in orcish that it’s not fair to Jamie to try and replace Angela with him—the name is the only understandable thing about the conversation if a human were to overhear. Mako grabs his slave by the throat and tells him, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The only reason I am not going to cut out your tongue for saying her name is because you help translate for Jamie</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” in orcish. Then Mako punches the man several times for emphasis until he bleeds freely and Mako continues into his tent, leaving his slave outside, collapsed onto the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie watches Mako come in with guarded eyes. "Is that her?" he asks, having overheard a female human name in the snarling conversation just outside the tent’s entrace. "Angela?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako growls in response and stalks over to the pillows, but he feels his anger deflating slightly as he lies down. “Yes,” he says after a bit of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie sits up from his reclined position amongst the pillows. "Will you tell me about her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako feels the bite of emotion and immediately pushes it away. “No,” he says and turns over to put his back to Jamie. “There is a lot to do tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like what?" he asks Mako's back, and contemplates making a mocking face at the impassive wall of green flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are going to take that castle and crush the humans within,” he reminds Jamie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie lies down and studies the ceiling of the tent. "I could just ask someone about her but I'd rather hear it from you." He enjoys pushing Mako’s buttons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako makes an unhappy noise in response, a mix of a growl and sigh. “She was a human too. That’s why your Queen gifted you to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was she like?" Jamie presses and reaches out but stops just shy of touching him. He wants to encourage Mako to let down his walls but they are numerous, tall, and covered in spikes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako sighs heavily and shrugs. “She was nice. Orcs don’t usually care about nice, but...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She was different though, huh?" Jamie asks while resting his hand between them instead, not yet sure it’s worth the pain to tear down Mako’s walls himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he agrees. “She was a healer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie goes stiff and the word, "Oh," bubbles up from his throat like caustic bile. He pulls his hand away and gets to his foot and peg leg. "Gonna take a walk," he announces abruptly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako grunts in response and somehow feels like he said something wrong but he doesn’t know what. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep through the guilt and self loathing that he couldn’t protect her and now he is somehow hurting this human as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie leaves in search of Mako's slave but needs to travel no further than just outside the tent, Tyr knowing better than to go too far just in case his Chief has need for him. He sniffs and has wiped most of the blood from his face but his eye is swollen and his lip still bleeds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie moves to squat beside him and inspect the damage. "Fuck, Tyr, can I help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waves his hand and winces. “Don’t call me that,” he says. “I don’t get a name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie huffs, annoyed by the slave’s insistence he is unworthy of a name. "Were you telling him I'm not Angela's replacement?" He remembers Tyr saying he would, but Jamie had hoped he wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc shrugs and spits blood and saliva on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie can’t help but smile a little at him. "Thanks. But don't risk yourself for me next time." He knows it's odd to make nice with someone who killed Mako’s last partner but Tyr has been the most honest person he’s met since he arrived. He respects that and is drawn to the almost friendly way the orc treats him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc keeps looking down but shrugs a bit. “You treat me like a person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie knows what being an outcast is like. Tyr may have earned his punishment but Jamie is unable to inflict that same level of indifference or malice on someone that has experienced throughout his life. In a bid to make the orc smile, Jamie asks, "Wanna teach me an orc insult I can use against him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc slave snorts and finally looks up at Jamie. He teaches Jamie the phrase for “dirty swine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie stifles a bark of laughter and thanks him with a large grin. "I can get you a cold, wet cloth? It’ll help with the swelling."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc waves him off. “I’ll be fine. Used to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pretend I give a fuck and let me help. Unless receiving it will it get you into trouble?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc shrugs. “Why do you care so much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you know of who or what I am? I don't get these rights where I'm from. I'm an escaped slave of the church turned criminal of the queendom. Everyone hates me just for existing. Not the biggest fan of watching you be in a similar position." He scratches the back of his head. "Besides, you've been nicer than anyone else here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one else here can understand you,” he points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I heard a few of the orcs at the mating ceremony speak human - but I get that no one else is probably fluent like you or Mako. But they're just nice cause Mako fucked me," he snickers before growing somber. "Bet none of them would mouth off like you have. You risked yourself for me. Thanks." He nudges the man's shoulder with his and grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc slave flashes him a small smile. “You’re welcome. It’s... well, the least I can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For who?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc shrugs and says something in orcish. “Ah... the universe—I’m not sure what humans call it. Balance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie nods and hugs him impulsively. "I hope you find absolution."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc tenses when Jamie hugs him, but once he realizes that Jamie isn’t hurting him, he pats his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie pulls away and grins. "Thanks again. Tomorrow - I wanna learn more orcish yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc slave nods. “Of course.”  Sensing the end of the conversation and the upswing in Jamie’s mood, he nods toward the tent. “Are you going back in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Suppose I gotta," he sighs. "See you in the morning?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc nods and opens the flap for him. “I will be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie makes his way back to the nest of pillows and curls up to sleep away from Mako.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako isn’t asleep when Jamie comes back but once he hears Jamie come back in and lie away from him, he begins to drift off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>---</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours after both Mako and Jamie fall asleep, there’s a bright flash of light as if the sun had risen inside the tent. Flames roil around Jamie angrily and ferocious heat explodes from him, unlike the intense but enjoyable fevor of the previous night. Jamie thrashes against the pillows, begging someone to stop and just let him die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako awakens at the bright flash and pulls a knife he keeps close by. Seeing that it’s Jamie and his flames, Mako relaxes minutely but he’s still alert for danger. The heat radiating from the flames is still alarming even if they don’t seem to burn anything as they lick across to his side of the bedding. Mako glances around to be sure there are no other dangers before putting the knife down. He bravely reaches past the flames to touch Jamie’s ankle, recognizing that he’s lost in vivid dreams “Jamie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's eyes snap open and he wrenches away from the touch, mouth open and ready to shout. The orc’s appearance is so far removed from Jamie’s hellish nightmares though that it snaps him free of their grasp. His shoulders slump in exhaustion. He curses and leans his head back, panting and clutching his chest as if he'd just ran from a predatory beast. The flames ebb away with every semi-successful attempt at a calming breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako follows the ebbing flames back to Jamie but hesitates to touch him. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie shivers and embarrassing tears come without warning. He wipes them away angrily. "M'fine," he replies, his voice choked with the effort to hold the floodgates back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako feels immediately uncomfortable with the show of vulnerability and hesitates further, not sure what he should do. He remembers another time he felt like this; remembers small, gentle hands touching his shoulder to ground him to the present. A soft voice telling him what to ask his mother as she lay dying on a mat in the middle of his tent. “What do you need from me?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie wants to be comforted so badly but doesn't trust that Mako would willingly provide it. And rejection would be too much right now. Instead he takes a shuddering breath. "Don't like healers," he states as if it explains everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako nods, remembering how he reacted to Moira. “Okay. There aren’t any here with us,” he points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie relaxes minutely and sinks back into the pillows beside Mako. "Sorry," he says, voice strained. He removes his gauntlet and cautiously reaches out to touch Mako with the warmth of his flaming hand, rolling onto his side to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako flinches at first because of how ridiculously powerful and frightening it is and then allows the touch. “Why doesn’t it burn me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie relaxes at the feeling of Mako under his hand. "Don't want it too," he answers in half truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako grunts and side eyes the flame against his face. “Is this common among humans?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie yawns and shifts closer. "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The... Fire thing. I don’t recall what other humans refer to you as.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls his hand away and sheaths it back in the gauntlet. "My being fire-branded? No, we're not common. Remember when I said the church teaches us that people like me exist because a human and a fae did the nasty? Considering humans hate non humans it’s a rare occurrence. But I never met my mum though, so can’t speak to the truth of my conception.” He pauses, mind still awash with tortuous memories. “They tried once to remove the elemental magic from me but it didn’t go as planned. Hence why ya got a 'damaged' mate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako purses his lips, but if it keeps Jamie from trying to get closer to him, he will let the comment stand. He thinks Jamie is brilliant just the way he is after seeing him in battle. “The humans are stupid to attempt to ‘fix’ such a talent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie smiles and relaxes with a yawn. It’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said about him as a fire-branded. He curls back up in the pillows. "Thanks for waking me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako grunts and relaxes back himself, a bit closer so that he can do it again if he needs to. He falls asleep, feeling a bit chilled now that the fire isn’t licking his skin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story is done and the goal is weekly chapter updates.</p><p> <br/>Fanart!</p><p>
 <a href="https://wandering-show-host.tumblr.com/post/638667994844758016">
  
 </a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Is Now a Good Time?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jamie's sleep is restless, his dreams and the previous day's events have been more than stressful. He wakes before the sun is up and thinks he might go for a walk in a bid to shake the remnants of the nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The orc slave wakes when Jamie opens the tent and he shifts to sit up from his slump. “Is there an issue?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie shakes his head and sits next to the slave, drawing a leg up and curling an arm around it. "Can't sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They sit in silence for a long time, Jamie lost in his thoughts and memories. His grip on his leg grows tighter and his eyes stay on the ground. Tyr watches him. “You are safe here,” the orc tells him as if that solves Jamie’s problem. He’d heard Jamie’s screams earlier and assumes past horrors have caught up. It’s not good to dwell on such things. Orcs are always moving forward. If there is a wrong, they make it right. Usually through force. But he knows humans have a tendency to wallow in unpleasant feelings until fear or obsession festers and spreads.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie relaxes, trusting the slave's word. "Promise?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The slave nods. “You are Mako’s mate,” he assures Jamie. “There is no orc here who would not die to keep you safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie rolls his eyes. Again, everything positive here is only due to being Mako's mate.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The slave notices Jamie roll his eyes and he nudges him. “A few of the orcs have talked about how... good your arm is? What is the word for looks good but it is... more positive.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Great? Amazing? Awe-inspiring?" Jamie cackles. "Or useful?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The orc nods. “Awe-inspiring maybe,” he agrees like he’s not sure what the context is. “Amazing, yes. Also useful.” Tyr shrugs with a nod.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With a smile, Jamie uncurls and leans back on his hands, enjoying the cool air and looking to the sky. The stars are still out but their light isn’t as distinct, the approaching sun lightening the black backdrop to a blue ever so gradually. He’s missed this. Living semi on the run, he’s spent most of his time outside of towns, and camping off the road. He’d watch the stars to pass lonely evenings, making up his own stories for the patterns he’d find. They were all self-indulgent; fire-branded heroes and giant warriors he pretended were all great friends or even lovers. When he was held captive this last time by the Queen, he’d missed the stars the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But a vicious snarl interrupts his wandering thoughts. He hears someone speaking in several tongues before they get to one Jamie recognizes: “Show yourself!” There’s the sound of rustling grass, a surprised gasp, and then a scream as, no doubt, a bounder tackles someone near the edge of the camp several hundred meters away from Mako’s tent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jamie?” Mako calls from inside, then flings open the tent flap. He nearly trips over Jamie but stops just short and looks down. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The orc slave shakes his head and shrugs while Jamie looks just as confused. Mako tells Jamie, “Stay put,” and heads over to where there is orcish shouting and very human screaming and cursing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There he finds a small slip of a man is at the orcs’ mercy, roughed up by bounder and guard both. The human man whines and fights to get into a pocket at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako reaches past the snarling bounder and grabs him by the hand trying to get to his pocket. Mako drags him up and holds him a foot from the ground easily but doesn’t say anything, just glares at the human.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A folded piece of paper drops out and the meek man blanches in Mako's grip, wetting himself at the orc Chief’s stony silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One of the warriors picks up the paper and hands it to Mako, who continues to hold the man up by his arm. Mako shakes it open and looks at it in the moonlight.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jamison, your task was to earn the orcs’ and their Chief’s trust, but We worry you go too far. We’ve heard reports that the victims from the orcs’ latest attack show burns, and survivors claim a fire-branded was among the orcs’ ranks. Bed the orc Chief if you must to gain favor, but remember these creatures are vicious and full of lies - do not be swayed by their words. Below is a list of fortresses that you should endeavor to lead them towards. Do this and you will be pardoned of all previous crimes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako reads the note several times then tells the guards to kill the human and stalks back to his tent. Ignoring the terrified screams of the would-be spy, he grabs Jamie by the arm and shoves him through the flap. “No one enters!” Mako barks in human, in case they’re being watched. After gently righting Jamie after he stumbles, and hands him the note. “Either your military is stupid or this is fake.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie squawks at the initial grab but eases up when he's handed the note. Flames climb up and down his arm as he reads it over but drops it when it begins to smoke. "Fucking cunt," he swears. "She was counting on me burning you and everything else to the ground. She kept egging me on before sending me.” He takes a deep breath and looks up at Mako. “Guess she wasn't expecting us to-" he pauses and waves his hand, "get along or whatever."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako nods. He had expected the Queen to try to do something underhanded with this “gift” before he’d even been delivered. He’d been willing even to play along to get her guard down, but if she expects to be able to kill his people, him and Jamie this easily she had another thing coming. The humans and the Queen in particular were too consumed with their fear and assumptions about orcs and fire-branded to see them as capable of uniting and plotting together. Even now, she seeks to drive Jamie and/or Mako to a rage in the hopes that they will destroy each other. How short-sighted she is. Nothing will stand a chance of stopping the orcs in their march for war except a head-on battle and those, Mako always wins. The goofy smile Jamie is flashing up at him pulls Mako’s thoughts back to the present.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You truuuust me," Jamie sing-songs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako rolls his eyes. “You’re not stupid enough to think you can lie to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie laughs and wraps his arms around Mako's neck. "You still trust that I'm not gonna betray you." He leans up and whispers, "I like that. A lot."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako’s hands naturally rest on Jamie’s hips. He takes a deep breath and then rolls his eyes again and sighs. “I know you do,” he says before gently pushing him back. Indulging Jamie in this odd attraction is pointless - he’ll leave.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie can't help the pout. "Don't I get something for being trustworthy?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako snorts. “What do you think you should get?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"A kiss," he demands. He leans back into Mako. "Just a kiss. Nothing big - not trying to be greedy," he purrs, pressing his luck alongside Mako’s buttons.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako snorts. “Think you are,” he says. “You can have a hug,” he tells him with an amused smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie laughs, "Fine, but I decide when to claim it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako raises a brow and smirks a little in spite of himself. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with his small victory, Jamie steps away and walks back to the nest of pillows to curl back up. "That bullshit note change anything about how I gotta act now?" he asks with a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako shakes his head and follows Jamie back to the bedding. “Even if she doesn’t drop her guard, she’ll get scared if she sees us united.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well if ya gotta do something like chain me up - make sure it ain't iron," he laughs around another yawn and closes his eyes. Knowing Mako trusts him relaxes him and he thinks he might be able to fit in more sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie isn’t looking but Mako’s brow raises in question nonetheless. “What does iron do?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Burns," Jamie mumbles, his voice already heavy with sleep, his right leg pulling up tighter subconsciously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako hums and says, “If you have a plan we can talk about it in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie mumbles something unintelligible and dozes back off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako follows him into sleep and wakes up a few hours later to the beginning bustle of camp. He walks out to get food for himself and Jamie, taking it on one plate in case they’re being watched. They still don’t know how to proceed, so for the time being it’s safer to keep their actions hidden or left to interpretation. Mako could be willing to share his large plate of food with his mate, or he could be keeping the human prisoner and intends to consume it all himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The movement rouses Jamie from his nap and he scoots over to Mako's side where it's much warmer and sighs happily. When Mako isn’t posturing, he’s fairly pleasant to be around.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako snorts when he sees that Jamie has shifted and sets the food at the table before going over and nudging Jamie with his foot. “Come eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie stretches, his long torso flexing as he raises his hands above his head. "G'morning," he says with a yawn. He gets up and limps over to the table - the past few days have been long and hard and his sleep has been atrocious, and his body is making this all well known.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako grunts in response, pointedly ignoring the stretch of tight muscles and follows Jamie over to sit across from him. Mako allows them both to eat a little bit in peace before bringing up their current situation. “How do you want to move forward after last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess it depends on if ya want her to think you took the note seriously," Jamie says in between bites of venison and a dense, savory scone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako says something in orcish that is clearly an idiom before he can think of translating it to human. Jamie quirks a wild eyebrow at him and Mako purses his lips and hums, thinking how best to explain. “It means... what is the good and what is the bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that ‘spy’ was supposed to have been caught. I think she hoped you’d retaliate against me or at least lose trust. This could spark a fight between you and I. If I’d actually received it without that ‘spy’ being caught - there were certain rewards that she believes would be tempting for me.” He sighs. The offer of being pardoned is appealing but it wouldn’t remove the learned hatred towards the fire-branded. Nothing would change, and most of his so-called ‘crimes’ had been done in self-defense. A few were admittedly for revenge, but he wouldn’t have been driven to such extremes if he hadn’t been persecuted so strongly. Her offer isn’t as tempting as she thinks it might be. The queen continues to underestimate Jamie and Mako both. Viewing them as easily manipulatable indicates how little she thinks of their intelligence and potential as real threats. “She may not increase the soldiers or weapons at defense posts if we go along. She thinks we’re stupid and too volatile. Strategically speaking, you'd carry the upper hand if we played along. Otherwise, if she sees us being real partners, she’ll put up an even stronger defense as she realizes she has less control than she thought."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako’s urge to have a hard battle and defeat greater odds wars with his knowledge that a long term war requires more long term plans. “You’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie smirks. "You look so disappointed. There'll be plenty of humans to kill at the last battle." Jamie is pleased that Mako agrees with him and sees value in his opinions. But the reality of what their plans entail is less appealing. "Besides, I'm the one who has to play shitty slave," he says while making a face of disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako nods, his respect for Jamie growing at the man’s ability to make sacrifices to ensure success. “You must really hate them to be willing to play this ruse.” He walks over to the trunk and pulls out a woven silk rope. “Do you have any stipulations or rules you want to impose?” Mako asks, putting the rope on the table for Jamie to inspect. It should be nice on his wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Silk rope is not what Jamie had envisioned for this ruse and he can't help the blush that washes over him. Still, he reaches out and touches it, impressed with how pleasant it feels. While he’s not fond of restraints, he knows that this type is usually used for pleasure. "Ah, why do you own this?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“In case I need to pretend to have a prisoner,” Mako says, tempted to tease Jamie about his blush. “Among other reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Freckled cheeks darkening, Jamie goes back to stuffing his face with food since no quick-witted responses seem to be bubbling up like normal.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They can nail out details after Jamie gets over himself, Mako thinks to himself with a smirk and goes back to eating breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie clears his throat after finishing and walks over to Mako with the rope in his hands. "How do you want me?" Two can play this game, he decides.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako raises a brow and takes the rope. “More like how do you want it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie grins and leans closer. "As hard as you can," he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako snorts and grabs Jamie’s wrists. “Will it be believable if you keep the gauntlet on?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie frowns a bit, no longer in the mood to flirt, even as a joke. "It's just fire and bone inside. I could just burn out of the rope.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako shrugs. “We can use copper or steel,” he says. “Let’s go visit the armory, make a show of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie laughs and nods. "Ooo, the harder stuff." Okay, that was admittedly short-lived, but Jamie has too much fun pushing Mako’s buttons. It’s hard not to flirt when it gets such a rise out of the orc. He’d only done it initially to gain his strength back, but now he craves that matching fire he brings out of the big man.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako shrugs. “If you’re going to act like a slave we might as well commit to it fully.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Just admit you wanna see me squirm in bondage," Jamie teases.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think a gag will really sell it,” Mako says with a deadpan tone. He tosses the silk rope back toward his trunk, a little sad they won’t be using it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh hah hah," he mocks back and purses his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako smirks and then grabs Jamie by his hair. “Let’s go find you some bonds you won’t burn out of.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie melts with a weak groan. "Mkay," he says dreamily. Mako only gets intense like this when he’s aroused or unable to admit things Jamie points out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako shakes him lightly. “Act like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want this,” he snaps. Mako drags him toward the flap of the tent and waits for the demi fae to compose himself before pulling him out and beginning to take him across the camp.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Leggo!" Jamie yells and tries digging his heels into the ground. "You can't just keep me here! I didn't do anything!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako snorts. “You did enough,” he snarls. “Selling me out? Pathetic.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen you fucking bastard - I didn't do that! I hate them! I'll never forgive you if you chain me up," Jamie growls out as a threat. If they’ve been watched then they’ll know Jamie and Mako have been amicable. This has to look like a betrayal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako snorts. “I don’t need your forgiveness, slave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orcs all around them look startled as they come out of their tents into the rosy dawn light. Mako forces Jamie up to the armory and holds him firmly. “What chains do we have available?” Mako asks but then remembers Jamie’s comment about iron burning him. “Iron can’t hold him, I need something stronger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night guard for the armory starts digging around, pulling a long pole with manacles hanging from it to the forefront for Mako to see. Mako thrusts Jamie forward and onto his knees in front of it. “Pick your bonds, slave. Or I’ll do it for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie grunts as his legs buckles and he lands on his knee, his peg sprawling to the side as he glares at Mako for the extra rough treatment. The slave title actually stings a bit considering Mako had made a point of assuring him he wasn't a slave when he arrived. Jamie grabs one of the steel manacles but continues to glare. Steel isn’t great either, but anything less and a spy would know it's a farce. The humans know well the effects different metals have on Jamie - something like copper would be useless; Jamie could burn and melt through it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako takes them and grabs Jamie’s arms, drawing them up to link his wrists and then wraps the chains around his waist. “Good boy,” he says with a sneer, then pulls the man back up and links a long chain to Jamie’s manacles and holds it like a leash. He yells in orcish to the camp and everyone begins to bustle in breaking it down as Mako leads Jamie toward the edge of the camp to meet with scouts from his other squadrons.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie flinches away from Mako at the 'good boy' comment but otherwise silently follows Mako, already lost in past experiences. Maybe they should have discussed this further. He hadn’t expected to be so affected by this and he doesn’t know the expected duration of this act or the parameters. Apparently it is easier to let the other orcs believe Jamie has betrayed them and their Chief. He won’t be able to call a halt to this in front of them. He gets lost in his concerns far longer than he’s aware of.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once Mako finishes talking to the scouts, he coordinates their timing and then tugs Jamie toward his mount. The camp is broken down and already moving. Mako gets up on his mount and tugs Jamie’s chain. He snaps in orcish and a smaller bounder is brought for Jamie. “Get on it, we must move.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie does as he's told and gets on the bounder, avoiding eye contact with Mako.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako notices but figures he’s playing the part as they start forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s nearly mid-day when they stop for food and water. Mako tosses Jamie half a loaf of bread and eats the other half, not bothering to get off of his bounder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie doesn't catch it or make an attempt to. He just lets it bounce off and hit the dirt for his bounder to investigate.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako raises his brow and snaps at the bounder not to eat it. He gets off his own bounder and picks up the bread. When he steps up to Jamie, they’re about eye to eye. “Take this and eat,” he tells him, offering him the bread but Jamie shakes his head in refusal. To be fair he looks a bit green and his face is pinched.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a frown, Mako takes Jamie’s chin, directing him to meet Mako’s eyes. “What is wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie pulls his chin away and shuts his eyes. "Not now. Don't." There are too many people around to witness them and he can’t afford to break down and ruin all of this.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning, Mako barks at the rest of the camp to stay where they are. He takes Jamie by the hips and lifts him down from his bounder. “Come with me,” he snaps before taking Jamie into the trees at the side of the road and pushing him up against one. He glances around before leaning in close. “Jamie, you look ill.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s shame and a haunted look in Jamie’s expression and he turns his face away to take a slow, shuddering breath. "Sorry," he begins. "Hitting closer to home than expected. Keep thinking I'm back there." He looks up, finally meeting Mako's eyes. The concern on the orcs' expression eases him and his shoulders relax a bit. He’s not there. He’s with Mako. Mako cares.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako shifts closer to block Jamie from view. “We don’t have to do this,” he murmurs. “It is up to you, we will win either way.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I wanna help. Just... I'm calling in that favor later," he says and buries his face in Mako's chest. He really wants that hug now, but he thinks he might be in a greater need for it later if this is continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako pets Jamie’s hair and feels creeping guilt. He knows how painful old memories can be. “Eat the bread,” Mako says firmly, returning to his role; they’ve been gone too long and there’s still no telling if they’re being watched. “Or I will punish you for your insolence.” Then he pulls away and wraps the chain around his hand to lead Jamie back to the group.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a deep breath and a reminder to himself that this is all fake, Jamie follows Mako. "The bread in the dirt!?" he shrieks after a moment's pause. "Get fucked! I ain't eating food off the ground like a damn dog!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you shouldn’t have dropped it,” Mako growls. “Eat what you’re given. Starving isn’t an option.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Grumbling to himself, Jamie picks the bread up off the ground and takes a giant bite with a scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako snorts and lifts Jamie back up onto his bounder. “Good boy,” he rumbles mockingly before climbing back upon his own mount. He shouts in orcish and they bound off toward the castle again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been two and a half days of traveling and pretending to be the orc Chief's mate turned scorned slave. Jamie hates that the few orcs who were originally friendly to him now scowl and sneer at him. Even Tyr keeps his distance out of fear of angering Mako. When they come to a halt suddenly, Jamie is confused. They don’t normally stop, even for food, unless it’s time to sleep. He looks around, trying to spot what brought the convoy to a pause.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There are stones and flags visible above the trees and there is already the sound of a battle ahead of them. Mako leaves Jamie’s chain with his orc slave and without any warning or explanation to Jamie, Mako leads his warriors forward with an orcish battle cry.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Bounder-mounted and on foot, orcs rush forward and follow Mako through the trees to assault the small castle from a different angle than those currently fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie panics. Wait! They hadn’t talked about this! Jamie assumed this plan was only until they started fighting! Did Mako assume this was the plan until they reached the Queen? Shit! Turning to Tyr, Jamie can’t hold onto the act anymore. "Ya gotta get these off, they negate my fire. I gotta go help him!" Iron burns and silver soothes, but steal contains just enough iron to deaden his “gifts.” If he could just break the cuff around his gauntlet, where most of his flames are concentrated, he could fight again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The orc slave raises his brow and tugs on the chain. “Do you think I’m an idiot?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What? C'mon! What if he dies!?" he asks, at a loss for why he won't help. He knows he and Mako didn’t let anyone in on their plan, but he desperately needs Tyr’s help.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The orc slave snorts and raises his brow. “If he dies, we are both free. If I free you and he lives, he will kill me. You are not mine to release.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanna</span>
  </em>
  <span> be free, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tyr," Jamie begs, distraught in his dilemma. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The orc slave looks regretful, the use of Jamie’s name for him endears him to the demi-human, but he isn’t in on their plan. “I’m sorry,” he tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a frustrated growl, Jamie tries to jerk the chain from him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The orc is much smaller than Mako, or any other orc really, but he is still an orc and jerks back on the chain. “If you keep trying to get away, the others will become angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Tyr, I didn't betray Mako. Let me go help him, or come with me. I can't just sit here."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The orc slave glances at the orcs around them. He says something in orcish and then tugs Jamie with him after the warriors. “Come on,” he snaps and Jamie follows him, hopeful for a solution. The orc slave follows the sounds of battle and when they break through the trees, a battle of green and gray skin and glittering metal fills their view. “You can watch if it eases your concern.” Bounders are mostly dismounted and fight beside their masters. Mako’s mount is fairly easy to spot given his monstrous size; he tears the throat from a human and then claws and bites an armor-clad man in the middle of the battle, but Mako is nowhere near him at first glance.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not good enough, Jamie thinks and then calls for Mako's bounder in orcish. The beast isn’t aware of any subterfuge and isn’t likely to attack Jamie. And the bounder has a powerful bite.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bounder stops crushing the armored man since he can’t massacre him easily and then he bounds across the battlefield, crushing and bowling over humans and orcs alike as he rushes over to Jamie and purrs and butts his blood-covered head into Jamie’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie hugs him as best he can despite his awkward position with the manacles. He lifts them to the bounder. "Think you can break these?" His heart is already racing at having not seen Mako. What if he died? They still hadn’t discussed any of this.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bounder doesn’t understand the question but takes what he’s offered in his mouth daintily. The orc slave jerks the chain to get it away from the bounder, but the big cat snarls and lunges for the prize offered to him, snapping through the metal links by accident on his way to tackling the orc slave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Shit!” Tyr yells. “You idiot! If he sees you free he’ll kill me!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't let him - promise!" Jamie calls back over his shoulder as he leaps onto the bounder. The hinge of the cuff around his gauntleted hand is busted and he manages to pry it off. The other on his left wrist remains but the chains are gone and it’s enough that his fire surges eagerly up his arm again. He scratches the bounder’s neck. "Find Mako," he pleads, hoping the beast understands or at least recognizes his master's name. His mix of anger and fear feeds the flames and they grow and soon envelop his whole body and the bounder’s - neither of whom are hurt by the building inferno.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bounder doesn’t recognize Mako’s name, but it knows that the orc slave isn’t his real enemy, and backs off from Tyr’s prone form. With a rider and this new hot sensation all over it, it’s ready to join the battle again. The bounder tears off out of the trees and into the clearing, leaping back into the carnage and the orcs and humans around them back away, shouting. The bounder roars and lunches for the metal-clad humans, batting them around like toys and enjoying the fact that they seem more scared of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they fight their way through the throng and from his new vantage point, Jamie can see Mako fighting a hundred yards away, cutting a swath through the humans and laughing cruelly. Jamie steers the bounder towards Mako but doesn't dare yell his name, for fear of distracting him and providing his enemies with an opportunity. Just seeing Mako allows his anxiety to settle and instead he feels a surge of joy. Mako in his true element of battle is something to behold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being a giant fire-branded atop a mountain of a beast, engulfed in flames allows Jamie the distraction of finding and then watching Mako. But there is a very real battle taking place all around him. He refocuses and channels his previous frustrations, joining in and attacking the armored humans around him and the bounder. He lobs fiery blasts as humans surround him, yelling his rage as the flames encompassing him grow larger still.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There's an audible increase in terror around them, from orc and human alike, but the orcs force the humans toward Jamie, recognizing him as an ally through his bounder—Maybe? No one else uses them, how could he not be an orc ally? Either way, he wasn’t going after orcs and humans were dying by his flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako, hearing the panicked screams, turns and sees the fiery inferno of Jamie and beast and pauses in awe just long enough for a well-aimed sword to slide into his lower back. He whirls and cuts the man down. The sword cuts him more until the lifeless hand drops it. He pulls it out and roars before flying into a renewed rage as he begins losing blood rapidly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie watches in horror as Mako is struck. He steers the bounder towards Mako and charges towards him. "MAKO!" He cries out, desperate to get to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The flaming bounder leaps through the crowd, bowling over humans and orcs alike as Jamie steers him. He sees Mako and a purr rumbles through him as they approach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako drops to a knee suddenly and his brows drop as he pants and he tries to force himself back to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie throws himself from his mount's back to land beside Mako. He whines in distress as the big orc stumbles. This was all such a bad idea. "Idiot," he seethes, "let me cauterize it." He reaches for Mako's wound and focuses on allowing the fire to burn and melt the flesh back together. He’s no healer, but stopping the gushing flow of blood seems like the best course of action. He’d used the same tactic on himself plenty of times over the years.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s an awful smell and Mako clutches at Jamie and hisses, gripping him hard as the pain sears him. “Fuck!” he snarls. “What are you doing here?” Mako growls, ignoring the carnage around him as his orcs close ranks around him. The bounder continues to fight humans, protecting Mako’s back while he and Jamie interact.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Saving yer dumbass," he growls back. The wound finishes burning and instead the fire caresses Mako. "Don't take off into battle without me, mate. Gotta let me watch your back."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a snort, Mako woozily stands. He has trouble keeping his feet under him. Probably something to do with all the blood around their feet. “Help me on,” he says and barks the bounder’s name. “I don’t need to stand to fight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bounder stops lunging and moves to stand beside them, waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie frowns but helps Mako balance as he gets on his mount. He'd rather the arse retreated to tend to his wounds but he knew that wasn't an option for the orc. At least this way he could watch Mako's back. "Don't care if I'm yer prisoner, mate or friend - don't leave me behind in a fight. I need to be here to watch yer back. Got it?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako grabs Jamie’s arm and drags him up behind him. “Fine, then. Watch my back,” he says before lifting his hook and letting out a war cry.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie wraps his left arm around Mako and allows the flames to encompass the three of them. "Gladly."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the battle is hard on Mako, but he doesn’t stop until they’ve indisputably taken the castle. The flame-wreathed bounder strikes fear in the hearts of the enemy and they fall much faster than if Jamie hadn’t gotten involved. By the end, Mako slumps forward on the bounder, his hand locked around his hook and his breathing shallow. His bounder stops when Mako stops directing him and the massive orc begins to list to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mako! Stay with me!" Jamie pleads and tries holding onto him. "How do I find Moira?" He tries steering the bounder back towards the new camp, using the leg commands Mako first showed him - Mako needs a healer, soon. Worry plagues at Jamie that he may lose Mako because of a stupid plan he suggested. He should have been by the orc's side from the beginning.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At Jamie’s worried voice, Mako jerks awake and slowly directs the bounder back toward where the rest of the camp was coming toward the castle. He holds onto his bounder tightly and kicks him to go faster as his vision goes in and out. “Fuck,” he mumbles before dropping off as the bounder nearly reaches the group.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie slips off with Mako, having tried to hold on but the gargantuan weight of the orc tugs him along with. "Moira!" he yells, getting to his feet to find her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There's a puff of purple mist a few yards away as Moira appears and she walks the last few steps, her hand already outstretched. Yellow mists from her hand and touches both of them before she focuses it on Mako, murmuring in orcish in an unimpressed tone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie kneels down beside Mako worriedly, touching his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Moira watches him with a raised brow as she works on closing Mako’s various wounds and bringing him vitality. Her yellow mist stops suddenly and she huffs before sitting down and crossing her arms impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie looks up at her with clear annoyance. "Why'd you stop? He's not awake yet!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am out.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Out? Out of what? Out of healing? Get more," he demands, his tone frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With an indignant snort, Moira gives Mako another puff of yellow magic before it stops again. She waits two seconds and a smaller puff comes out. She then shrugs... and smiles an unsettlingly sharp smile and raises her other hand which has visible veins beneath the skin like something is wrong with it. It’s the one she had sucked vitality from Jamie with before. “You help?” she suggests in broken human.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie jerks back, terrified of her but a glance at Mako, and he feels himself already caving. "Whatever, get it over with," he growls. "But if he doesn't get better you're toast."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Moira murmurs in orc mimicking his tone, clearly mocking him as purple threads connect them and she sucks his life force from him. As she sucks from Jamie she puffs at Mako and he eventually shifts and groans. She sucks a bit more from Jamie and then gives Mako one more mist and settles back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako opens his eyes and shifts. His entire body aches and especially his lower back. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie slumps back with a grumbled and begrudging thanks at Moira.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Moira says something in orcish and shifts to stand. Mako visibly relaxes and turns his head to see Jamie. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie kicks out at Mako weakly. "Ya drongo! You left me here with my hands tied and almost got yourself killed!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako snorts and looks back up at the sky. “Nah, you distracted me,” he tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I saved your arse!" Jamie hisses, more riled up than a charging bull and in no mood for their banter. "What if you died or fell before I could find a damned healer!?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako shrugs. “I never think that far ahead,” he admits.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In frustration, Jamie tries pushing fire at Mako but it still only feels like a warm touch to Mako. He flops back with a disgusted snort. His stupid flames recognized Mako as a friend and refused to burn. "Fuck you."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako smirks and it takes another half-minute of lying there, but Mako eventually, painfully sits up and cracks his neck. He touches his back where the sword stabbed him and winces. “Got me all the way to the liver.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a lot of effort to push past his exhaustion but Jamie gets up on his knees and slams his gauntleted fist into Mako's face. "Should have let you die," he growls. Mako didn't think that far ahead!? What if he'd died!? Jamie would have lost him and the thought terrifies him. Plus, he held no regard for Jamie's feelings on the matter which hurt a lot more than he wanted it to. Which just pissed him off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako grunts at the punch and feels his lip split. “Fuck,” he curses, but he doesn’t sound mad, more amused. “You done?” He asks, wiping the blood away with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off," Jamie snarls before he stumbles to his feet and storms off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a curse, Mako grabs for Jamie but he can’t move fast enough. He struggles to get his legs under him and feels so dizzy he ends up right back on his ass. He groans and leans back on his elbows as feet approach him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is now a good time for a challenge?” an imposing orc asks, moving to loom over Mako. The orc’s daggers are drawn and there’s a vicious snarl pulled across his neatly bearded face. His attire is all black minus a few red accessories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako huffs and feels just a little pang of fear. “Not really.” He knows the orc. It’s Reyes. He’s been hungry to overthrow Mako from his position for years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyes grins and flips one of his daggers around. “Too bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first dagger strike is quick and Mako rolls to the side, barely quick enough to avoid it. The second skims him and he hisses and brings his hook up to block another swing. The force knocks the hook down and in a bid of desperation Mako yells, “Jamie!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A burst of flames smashes into Reyes only seconds later - Reyes flies back several yards and lands with a surprised grunt and then a high yell as the air hits his new burns. Jamie is soon to follow. He's panting and flames are rolling off him in destructive waves, pulsating. "Touch him again and I'll cripple you. You'll be worthless," he seethes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Reyes yells at Mako in orcish as Mako’s laugh rattles out of him. Mako responds in orcish before reaching a hand out to Jamie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mate?” Reyes snarls in human. “And another fucking pink thing? You couldn’t keep the last one alive and now you have to be saved by one? You’re pathetic— you’re not fit to be the leader. That wasn’t a fair fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Being claimed as Mako’s mate almost feels good but Jamie is pretty sure Mako's just using the term as a means of protection. He doesn't want to see the orc die so he plays along. Jamie takes Mako's hand and the flames travel along to cover Mako protectively as well as to show a unified front. "A pink thing that can kick your arse!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Reyes snarls and makes another derogatory comment in orcish before turning around and stomping back toward his own unit. Mako gives Jamie’s hand a squeeze and he slowly gets his legs beneath him to stand, his limbs unsteady beneath him but still able to support him. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie pulls his hand away. "Yeah," he shrugs. "Moira fucking wore me down - stupid healers- Imma go get a kip." He's well and truly overjoyed Mako is alive but everything else feels awkward and angry and his insides remind him of boiling sugar. Too hot and sticky to delve into, although he knows if he's patient with them it might turn out amazing. He just doesn't have patience at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako nods and lets him go. “I’ll get there eventually,” he says, taking slow, easy steps.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie wants so badly to help Mako but the stupid, arrogant arse would probably refuse it. Plus, Jamie isn’t sure how much more gentle touches from Mako he can take. The feeling of being used is still heavy in Jamie and he is so worn out from it. Maybe it would be best if he just left and lived on the run again. Things are too complicated and it hurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he makes it back he's exhausted, emotionally, and physically. None of the orcs approach him - his actions probably having served as proof of his loyalties. A small blessing. He enters the tent he recognizes as Mako’s and flops down on the edge of the pillows as soon as he's close enough. He’s grateful someone else set it up for their Chief and by extension, him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The orc slave silently brings him water and food. Freshly knitted skin crosses his chest and jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Jamie turns to look at who entered, already poised to defend himself, Jamie sits up in alarm. "Tyr - what happened?" Getting to his feet, he looks Tyr over. "Fuck me, I left you on the edges. I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The orc slave shrugs. “The fucking cat got me when I tried to pull the chain back,” he says. “I didn’t do any fighting.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie's expression floods with guilt before he sighs. "I'm sorry," he apologizes before reacting on instinct and hugging the slave. Everything he touches is destroyed, just like he was told would happen because he is fire-branded. Tears run down his face and his shoulders shake.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The orc slave tenses at the hug but when he feels the tears and shaking, he hugs Jamie back tentatively. “Are you... okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Jamie sobs brokenly and clings to him. He just wants someone to tell him they sincerely care. Not because they want to use him for his status, or power or even because they have to for a war strategy. And he knows the slave has to help him but he's the closest thing he's had to a friend. And now he’s inadvertently harmed him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The orc awkwardly pats Jamies back, but he carefully lowers them to sit. “Did something happen in the battle?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie takes a deep breath and wipes at his face, suddenly angry again at the memory. “Stupid fucking arse Mako almost died. Twice. Had to let stupid bitch Moira heal Mako from my life force. Already felt like shit playing traitor, and Mako calls me his mate to the stupid orc who tried killing him and it was just cause he needed me to protect him. And -" he growls. "I'm tired of being used."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The orc pats Jamie’s back. “You could have been free twice today,” he points out. “He can’t use either of us if he’s dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want him dead."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The orc slave shrugs. “That makes one of us,” he says, then motions to the manacle. “You want those off?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie laughs. "Is it pathetic that I feel like leaving it on to be dramatic?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The orc slave smirks. “Bet it will make him feel guilty.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Genuine laughter bubbles out of Jamie and he nudges the other man. "Good idea. Speaking of the arse, I gotta go keep my promise and tell him not to kill you." He stands back up and grins, "Thanks, for everything."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The orc smiles back and waves him toward the door. “I’ll stay in here until it’s safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie makes his way outside the tent in search of Mako.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a feeling of loss inside Mako when Jamie pulls away and leaves him. He doesn’t know how to conflate the feelings. He keeps telling himself he can’t get attached to Jamie, but he wants attachment. He wants... by the time Mako makes it back to the camp, he’s too tired to make it to the tent and he sits beside his fire instead. They’ll move into the castle tomorrow once the warriors have cleared it, recover for a week, and then head back out again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako is still sitting by the fire, eating dinner as the sun sets and trying to decide if he wants to sleep there or move to his tent.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie sits down beside him. "Hi."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing over at him and with a lift of his chin, Mako responds with an equal awkwardness, . “Hey.” The silence stretches out for a bit before Mako can push past it. “Might have the whole tent to yourself,” he tells Jamie. “I’m too fucking beat to move.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Jamie snickers. "I'll have a victory party with your slave in the tent instead."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako growls softly. “Stop treating him like a person, Jamie.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A raised eyebrow indicates Jamie’s feelings about the command. "He treats me like a person. Only one who does." He’s too raw to deal with Mako’s insistence that he treat the orc poorly. "Speaking of, don't punish him for my escaping. I forced it."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll punish him if I feel like it,” Mako tells him. “He’s my property.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Then punish me. I swore to him I wouldn't let you kill him if he helped me protect you. Whatever you want instead - just, let me keep my word, please" he implores. Jamie's eyes tear up again and he wipes at them in frustration. "God, why are you always so fucking difficult to talk to?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako looks over at Jamie and raises his own brow at the insolence, then stiffens. Fuck, is Jamie crying? What is Mako supposed to do with this? Orcs don’t cry. Especially warriors. They punch their feelings.</span>
</p><p>\</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing Jamie’s arm, Tyr steps in to intervene and pulls Jamie up. “Come, let’s get you some sleep,” he says, leading him back toward the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie pulls his arm away. "No, don't want to sleep. Said I wanted to talk to him."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There are orcs all around them and Tyr looks around to see who is watching before he leans in close. “You cannot cry among orcs. Get in the tent.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a spark of frustrated flames, Jamie storms back inside. "You're all so repressed,” he snarls and stomps back to the pillow bed and flops down in an obvious snit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The slave jerks back at the flames then shrugs. “Not wrong,” he says, glancing at Mako. He carefully moves to sit an arm’s length away from Mako and clears his throat. “I’m sorry I let him go, but it’s what was best for both of you,” he says, clearly not happy about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako grunts. “I would have been fine,” he maintains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t,” the orc says. “He cares about you. The way humans do.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie pokes his head out and chucks a pillow at Mako. "Bullshit. You would have died. Or that drongo from earlier would've finished you off."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako rolls his eyes. “You’re both full of it,” he tells them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're a fucking coward, who can’t face his own feelings," he sneers and closes the flap angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The slave sighs and shakes his head. “I wish you two would fuck again already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako growls at him in warning. The rest of the heard doesn’t need to be aware of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t know what I’m saying,” he tells Mako. “You can’t keep stringing him along like this, it’s not fair to either of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of your fucking business,” Mako snaps and stands. He calls for his bounder and orders for the beast to stop nose to nose with the slave, poised for an attack. Mako climbs on and steers him away from the camp without a look back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc slave lays back once the bounder is gone and feels like he’s going to die - his heart still pounding wildly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie bathes that night, stepping away from the front of the tent, not wanting to overhear anymore of what is being discussed. He cleans his pants and boot, expecting to be on his way by the next day. He wants at least one night of rest though before he sets off and hopes to at least say goodbye to Mako in the morning. The orc has made it clear that while he doesn't dislike Jamie and tolerates his flirting, Mako’s interest doesn’t extend beyond that. And even if he wants more, he's too emotionally constipated to express anything outside of anger. Any attempts to work together, Jamie feels is futile and he refuses to be a pawn any longer. Jamie knows Mako can’t stop him if it comes to a fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a weary sigh, he grabs a blanket to cover his naked form and curls up in the place Mako usually sleeps, allowing himself this one weakness.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story is done and the goal is weekly chapter updates.</p><p> <br/>Fanart!</p><p>
 <a href="https://wandering-show-host.tumblr.com/post/638667994844758016">
  
 </a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Now's Your Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun is close to setting and Mako is exhausted from blood loss and the battle but adrenaline and frustration lingers and Mako goes to the castle to see the progress. The humans are nowhere to be seen, barred up in their homes, and scared. They will get used to the occupation, come out again and—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will not take those bandages!” a female voice rings out in clear anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako stops his bounder so fast that he nearly gets bucked off for being so harsh. He pets the beast’s fur and then directs him toward the voice to see a lithe human woman standing toe to toe with an orc and holding a basket of bandages firmly. “Angela?” He says in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks over at him, recognition on her face. “You! You speak our tongue, tell him that these are for my patients!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let her go,” Mako snaps in orcish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc lets go as if the basket burned him and the woman lifts her chin defiantly. Mako dismounts to walk closer and though she felt comfortable standing toe to toe with an orc a foot taller than her, Mako is another foot above. “Angela,” He says again, reaching for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flinches back and smacks his hand. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako frowns and stares closely at her. It has to be her. There’s no way he can be wrong. It takes a moment but he realizes her recognition was for the syllables he was speaking, not for who he is. He doesn’t know how he’s staring at a dead woman but he focuses on what is factual because the day has been long and his emotions are frayed and he doesn’t trust himself to remain strong.  Angela is alive. She doesn’t know who he is. He’s in the middle of a war - against her people. He doesn’t have the capacity to handle any of this delicately; his only option is forced, radical acceptance. “I knew someone who looked like you,” he says hollowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face softens. “Oh. It may have been me,” she admits softly. “But it’s not me anymore,” she tells him. “I lost my memory when I was injured and it hasn’t come back yet, so it’s unlikely to.” She offers him a smile and it sucks the air from him. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ice sinks into Mako’s belly as it really hits him that he’s been holding on to something, someone who is really gone. It doesn’t matter how she’s alive, the Angela he knew is gone.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Mako’s bounder nudges his arm. He gets back on it and stays upright only until they’re out of the castle.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Once he’s clear of watchful eyes he lays forward and lets his tears mix with his beast’s fur. He doesn’t allow his mount to take him back to the camp. Instead, he sits and blankly watches the river he comes across move as he tries to recollect the pieces of himself that just fell apart. He barely acknowledges that his bounder wanders off as night arrives. He’s too tired to care anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Jamie wakes up he lies there for a while feeling sorry for himself before making his mind up. Instead of wallowing any longer in bed, he gets dressed with a purpose and steps outside looking for Mako's slave. "Tyr?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The orc slave stands from where he was reclining just outside the tent. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Did he come back?" Jamie asks, looking around the new camp for signs of Tyr’s Chief.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but his bounder did,” the orc says. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie nods and then his eyes widen in alarm. "Wait, what? Where is he then? What if he's hurt? Has anyone searched for him?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a shake of his head, Tyr explains, “We don’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frustration with orcs and their stupid lack of compassion flares up inside Jamie and his hair begins to smoke. "Damnit," he curses. "I was gonna take off but now I'm worried he's fucking dead. Typical." Mako never makes things easy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Take off?” The orc asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave. I was dumb for thinking I could stay," Jamie explains. "Was gonna tell 'his majesty' goodbye but looks like I gotta go find the stupid cunt."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the meaning,” Tyr says. “But if you’re going to leave, you should just leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>None of this is fair. Jamie has feelings for Mako but they’ll never be returned. Tyr is right. And Jamie thinks he might miss him just as much. With a sad smile and an aching heart, Jamie pulls the orc into an embrace. “There’s no way you could come with me, huh?” he asks selfishly. He’d be lying if he hadn’t thought of pursuing Tyr instead; he’s much easier to talk with, and maybe if they left together something other than friendship could grow. But even as he thinks it, he knows he’s just attracted to the occasional affection and odd bond they share.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He would come after me,” the orc says. “You’re better off on your own.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The implication that Mako would only come after Tyr stings, but this is why Jamie is leaving. Mako doesn’t want him here. Jamie nods but is reluctant to let go. "Thanks, for everything. And sorry for all the trouble I've caused you."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The orc smiles a bit after stepping away. “You’ve done more good than caused trouble,” he tells him. “I almost feel like more than an object. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the pain in his chest, Jamie grins at that. It’s a vast improvement from the resigned acceptance Jamie has begrudgingly grown accustomed to from Tyr. "You are more than an object, mate. You’re my friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he stays any longer, Jamie knows he’ll lose his nerve so, with a wave, Jamie heads out, through the camp and out the gates towards the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The orc slave waves and then settles down outside the tent. Mako is going to kill him for letting Jamie leave but at least Jamie will be free.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako did not sleep well or drink sufficient water and he didn’t have any food to eat when he woke up. He lies by the river, weak and emotional. But, he knows that remaining here could lead to his death. He’s too exhausted to travel to safety or fend for himself. He tries to call out for his bounder, but he can’t get loud enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s barely been half an hour since Jamie left the camp when he hears the familiar name and voice; he tears off towards it. "Mako!" Jamie calls out worriedly - Mako’s voice didn’t carry the normal tone and strength it usually does. When he rounds the next grouping of trees he sees Mako slumped over by the water. An extra burst of energy powers him into a sprint and he doesn’t slow down when he approaches, instead, he dives over next to Mako like a batter sliding to home base. He grasps Mako’s shoulder and turns him towards him. "Mate, you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako looks over at Jamie and then closes his eyes and sighs. “No,” he grunts in orcish then switches to human. “I lost too much blood yesterday and then I fucked off and ended up feeling like a dick. I should have just let go. I should have moved on.” Mako opens his eyes and looks at Jamie. “I’m sorry,” he tells him, not even thinking to wonder why Jamie is here.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie continues to stare at him as if he’s still speaking in orcish. "You're worse than I thought," Jamie says, bewildered at the stream of vulnerability and apology. He pulls a small bag from his side - a few snacks he'd pilfered from Mako's stash of goodies. "You're not making any sense. Eat something, here." Jamie offers meat and cheese to Mako.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako takes it but then holds onto Jamie’s arm, above the manacle. “This was shit,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not getting Mako’s implication, Jamie tilts his head to the side in confusion and worry with furrowed brows. "It's from your stash."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The plan,” Mako tells him. “Shouldn’t have put this shit on you. Treated you like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I-" Jamie takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. Mako must have been more injured than he thought, or possibly hit his head? This isn’t like him and Jamie doesn’t trust it. "It's fine. Was my idea. More importantly though, why are you out here? Are you hurt? Do you need help?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako shrugs. “Just fell asleep,” he says. “I saw...” he feels tears prick at his eyes and covers his face with his hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears make Jamie freeze. Hooley Dooley. Mako really is having a breakdown. He moves to reach out when suddenly Mako seems to remember himself and clams back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Mako snaps. “Leave me, I’ll go back when I feel like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Damnit! "Stop burying shit," Jamie growls. "Saw what?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Silence is his answer. Whether Mako is unable or unwilling to talk. Jamie doesn’t think he has the patience for either. He’s made numerous attempts to bridge the gap between them and put up with being pushed away and ignored and rejected. "Either we talk now or I'm gone, Mako."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako removes his hand and looks at Jamie with red eyes. “Gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As determined as Jamie is to be strong, the clear pain and distress in Mako’s face make him hesitate. "I was leaving..." he says sadly. "Realized I wasn't really wanted there either..." His own eyes tear up but he wipes at them to look at Mako sternly. "So, if you got something to say… now's your chance."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes widening in alarm, Mako tries to sit up. “I don’t want you to leave,” he says, his voice raspy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" He asks, flabbergasted. "You've made every effort to keep me away!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako closes his eyes and lays back. “I knew you would leave as soon as we finished killing the queen,” he says. “I believed it would be harder if I got close, but it’s not.” He pauses for a bit before mumbling, “Nothing’s harder than her not even recognizing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm leaving because you've treated me like a fucking pain in your arse! Do you know how awkward it is to care about someone and have them ignore you?" Jamie snaps; he thinks it's incredulous that Mako still doesn't trust him. But then that last part catches up with him. "Her who? You're not making sense, mate," he grouses with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako’s eyebrows jump up even as his lips turn down into a frown. “Care?” He asks. “Thought you just wanted to fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Too pissed to keep his anger in check in the name of sparing Mako further injury, Jamie roughly shoves him. "Why the fuck would I keep helping you if I didn't care!" he cries.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That anger is something that Mako can at least understand better and he snorts in bitter amusement. “There are lots of reasons.” He softens a little and looks up at the branches and sky above again. “I’m a fool,” he says, remembering Angela telling him the same thing years ago. “Fools don’t change,” is a common orcish phrase, and Mako says it now.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>How Mako is capable of speaking so bluntly, yet somehow, still manages to dance around a subject is beyond Jamie. He tries not to let Mako confuse him or go off on another tangent. He feels like they’re having multiple conversations and he just wants a straightforward answer. "Yeah, well, I was doing it because I thought we were at least friends… Now, what the hell were you talking about seeing someone? And it hurt worse?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako hums. “We can be,” he says. When Jamie brings up what he said earlier, he sighs. “If we’re friends I can talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What does that mean?" Jamie huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako wonders if his human is getting worse because he’s exhausted. “Are we friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie almost pulls his hair out in frustration. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Mako acknowledges and takes a moment to dwell on how he feels a bit better hearing Jamie say that. “I saw Angela.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a mix of emotions that flash across Jamie’s face and he’s convinced for half a second that Mako has lost his mind. Or had suffered a head injury. But then he sighs in relief when he clarifies, "You mean her grave?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako shakes his head and closes his eyes again. It’s a little easier that way, so he stays like that. His voice cracks in his next sentence. “She doesn’t remember me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I, she - you said she died. Ty- your slave, he killed her?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Mako says. “But she is alive. I found her.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie feels a myriad of emotions at the revelation that Mako's lost love is alive. He shoves them all down for the chance to hear him open up. Jamie touches Mako's shoulder. "Mate? I don't understand how you saw her? Why wouldn't she remember you? Weren't you supposed to be mates? ... for real mates? How is she alive?" he continues to ask, still not convinced Mako has his wits about him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako flinches when Jamie touches his shoulder but then relaxes. “I don’t know,” he mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie pulls his hand away like it's been burned. "You should find out. Maybe you can ah, fix things," he says past the lump in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako shakes his head. “She didn’t recognize me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Start over?" he suggests. Jamie's stomach feels like it's full of rocks and his chest feels hollow but he said they were friends and he wants to be supportive but it's the most awkward position to be put in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako laughs softly and turns his head to look at Jamie. “It was a miracle she liked me the first time, I don’t think luck will favor me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Jamie says awkwardly. "I mean... you can be charming. ...when you want to be," he snickers, hoping to break some of the tension.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako snorts. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie laughs. "Usually when you want something."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako hums. “I want you to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie freezes. "I..." he sighs. "Let's just get you back and we'll talk more."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a sinking heart, Mako looks away. “You can say no,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mako wants to open up! Now when they’re somewhere between the orc encampment and the humans they just attacked. Now when another orc from outside Mako’s herd has threatened to kill him. Jamie huffs. "We'll talk more in your tent, I said. You're exhausted and vulnerable out here."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you think it’s safer in a camp full of people who would kill me to take over?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie throws his hands up in defeat. Apparently that drive to take isn’t exclusive to just that one would-be usurper. "Fine. We’ll stay here." He flops over to lie beside Mako, facing him. "Why do you want me to stay?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako feels the urge to shut down again, but instead, he stares at the sky and clears his throat. “I like you,” is the best he can muster.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tempted to fume at the evasive answer, Jamie pushes the angry flames down and reaches out to touch Mako’s face, turning it to face him. "As friends? Or ...mates?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm calling in my favor," Jamie whispers and curls against Mako.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako smiles a little and allows the contact. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Think I deserve a hug after all yer bullshit," he grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako shifts and wraps his arms around Jamie. “That all you want to use your favor for?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It was for a hug cause you said a kiss was being greedy," Jamie points out. He sighs as Mako's arms curl around him. It's the safest he's felt in a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako hums. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> being greedy. You could have used it for a hit or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh escapes, in spite of Jamie’s annoyance with the stubborn orc and he pokes his side. "Just wanted to feel like you cared," he admits. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He cares. He’s just bad at saying it in so many words. Mako gives Jamie a squeeze.  “I would kill anyone for you,” he says instead.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie relaxes. "Think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, mate."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A smile tugs at Mako’s lips and he rubs Jamie’s back. The nagging thought that Jamie will still leave as soon as they win the war picks at him, but here, in this moment, he hugs Jamie.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to stay. I want to be with you, Mako." He wants Mako to want him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The grip Mako has around Jamie tightens and he tells him, “You can.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie lets out a small whine and clings to Mako. "Why did you keep pushing me away then? I kept trying to get closer."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako feels his heart break a little, now that he’s working to allow Jamie in. “I didn’t want to get hurt again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie presses a small, quick kiss to the side of Mako’s chest. "Don't plan on hurting you."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako pets Jamie’s back and sides as he kisses him. Jamie is sweet. So sweet. “Good,” Mako says and with a pained grunt, rolls to his side. He presses his face to Jamie’s neck and breathes in deeply, his lips hovering there for a moment before pressing a kiss to the pale skin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everything inside of Jamie melts at the kiss and his eyes flutter shut. He squirms at Mako's face pressed between his face and shoulder, sensitive to soft touches - they’re so foreign they almost tickle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enjoying the squirming, Mako sucks at Jamie’s neck and nuzzles him some more before drawing back and pressing their foreheads together. “You want to be my mate?” he asks. “My real mate?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The answering moan that bursts from Jamie at Mako’s question surprises even him. "More than anything."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako kisses him deeply and feels a punch of arousal before his body reminds him he’s suffering from blood loss, hasn’t eaten well, and is probably also dehydrated. “Fuck. I want to take you here and now,” he growls, feeling light-headed and dizzy even though he’s lying down. His words slur slightly and he clenches his jaw to steel himself. “But I need to recover.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie groans at the kiss and at being told how badly Mako wants him. But now is not the time. "It can wait. Rest for now. I'll watch over you."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako pets Jamie’s hair and face, trying to communicate his appreciation. “Help me to the water,” he says, needing a distraction before tension or emotions build again. He can only process so much.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With Jamie’s help, Mako shifts up and toward the bank, every part of him sore and the thin line of scab across his back from his mostly-healed wound cracks with each movement. Once he’s there, he drinks deeply and splashes his face with water. When Jamie brings cool water to run down the back of his neck he sighs in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Staying here still feels like a bad idea to Jamie. "I can keep you safe back at your tent?" he suggests, not liking that Mako is stuck recuperating on the ground. At least there are pillows in his tent.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you get my bounder, I can ride back,” Mako says, still leaning into Jamie’s cool touch.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One last splash of water across Mako’s neck and back and then Jamie is jumping to his feet. "Just don't drown while I'm gone,” he jokes. He’s scared to leave Mako here alone, even if he’s the one pushing for a new location. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako chuckles and gets comfortable, sprawled halfway in the water. “Promise,” he says, low and tired as he listens to the familiar sound of Jamie’s peg leg and foot running off. As much as he tries to stay awake, he just can’t keep his eyes open any longer and he loses consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Jamie reaches the orcs he looks around for the big cat, unsure where he’d be in the new makeshift camp. The bounder, unaware of the drama surrounding his owner, is napping in a sunny patch of ground near the center by a large fire pit, enjoying the day. Relief floods Jamie as he approaches the bounder and calls his name.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bounder opens its eyes and turns upside down to look at Jamie with a purr—then it smells Mako’s sweat and blood on him and flips over with a yowl. He gets to his feet and approaches to sniff Jamie worriedly, growling and snarling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few orcs notice the bounder’s reaction to Jamie and one of them wanders closer, speaking in orcish.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, he's okay, I just need your help," Jamie tells the bounder, saying his name softly again. He reaches out to mount the bounder, ignoring the other orc as he asks Jamie a question but Jamie doesn’t understand him. The orc keeps his distance at first, not wanting to get close to Mako’s agitated bounder, but when Jamie ignores him, he grabs Jamie's arm and his tone turns harsh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Jamie tries jerking his arm away as his metal gauntlet catches on fire. "Piss off!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a pained hiss from the crowding orc and it catches the attention of some of the others in the camp. They stand and walk toward them, a few of them smirking. The Chief’s mate is alone, distressed, and his bounder is clearly upset by what he smells on the human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As orcs surround them, the bounder growls and stands its ground next to Jamie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing the commotion, Tyr stands from where he’d been sitting at Mako’s tent’s entrance and jogs over, listening to the harsh orcish and his face goes pale.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Panicked at the sudden hostility from Mako’s herd, Jamie reaches out towards the bounder and lets his flames envelop the big cat along with his arm. He doesn’t have time for whatever this is. He needs to end this quickly and get back to Mako. "I will burn every last one of you if you don't back off!" When Jamie spots Mako’s slave he calls out. “Tyr! What the fuck is going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A vicious snarl is the only warning the big cat offers before striking at an orc who steps too close, leaving her torso flaming and bloody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyr shouts out above the woman’s pained screams and the growing shouts from others as more orcs draw in, “They sense weakness; where is Mako?!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"In the woods!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tyr curses. “You may have to fight them,” he tells him. “They think of you as Mako’s mate, his to protect. If he’s not here or injured and not coming back, they will attempt to overthrow him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries yelling at the crowd in orcish, and even if Jamie doesn’t understand the words, the warning is clear in his voice. A few of them scoff and reply back in orcish, one of them stepping forward with a drawn bow aimed at Jamie.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a frustrated yell, flames explode around Jamie in a large circle, scorching earth and flesh around them, only leaving himself, the bounder, and Mako’s slave unscathed. The surrounding orcs shriek and a few of them fall stunned by the burns. Still, others press forward and attack despite smoldering wounds. The bounder lashes out with claws and teeth and Tyr backs away, weaponless and unable to help. Jamie wants to scream; he can’t catch a break. But then Jamie remembers his dagger and the moves he'd been taught. He pulls it from his side and lashes out at his nearest opponent. He drives the dagger into his gut, twisting it for good measure before pulling up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The orc falls, burned and bleeding out with a gurgle as blood and viscera pour from his stomach. The other burned orcs thin out as they realize this is a bad idea but the thickest still continue to press forward. One stabs Mako’s bounder in the shoulder. The beast claws at the orc but misses and leaves Jamie open to a jab from the butt of a spear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie stumbles but scrambles back to get his feet underneath him and reach for Mako's bounder. When Jamie can't access him though he decides enough is enough. He’s still holding back. So Jamie rips his gauntlet off and flames pour off his skeletal hand in waves. "I'll burn his entire camp down and feast on your flesh!" he screeches maniacally. They don’t understand his words but when Jamie dashes forward and snatches the nearest orc and grips the man’s arm so tightly that it melts through the flesh - they understand that. They understand Jamie’s unhinged grin as the orc shrieks and struggles until he falls back, blacking out at the overwhelming pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others who can’t see back off when Tyr translates for Jamie and the untamed flames building into an inferno around Jamie and the bounder make them rethink their choices. The bounder continues to snarl and lunges to make them keep their distance, bristling even when they stop pressing forward.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie makes his way over to the bounder and pets him soothingly. The big cat calms only then and waits for Jamie’s next move. He stands his ground as Jamie hops onto his back while keeping the flames going.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There are no more voices of challenge and no one moves towards Jamie or Mako’s mount. It’s over and they appear to have realized they made a huge mistake in thinking that Jamie is defenseless without Mako.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With one last blast of flames and a sneer, Jamie leads the bounder away and into the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bounder picks up Mako’s scent halfway back and races to where Mako lies in the river. It sniffs him and bites him lightly to wake him up, then harder until Mako smacks the cat’s nose and snaps in orcish.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie slides off the bounder and crouches down beside Mako, grateful he is still here and alive. "Dunno that we should go back. Everyone just tried to kill me."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako drags himself out of the river and grabs onto the bounder’s mane. “You try to kill them back?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Think I'd be standing here if I didn't?" Jamie snaps, still angry from having to attack those he thought were safe.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako smirks and grabs Jamie’s face to pull him in for a kiss. “Good boy,” he says before struggling to pull himself up onto the bounder. He makes it, but just barely, and he feels a tinge of annoyance at the display of weakness in front of Jamie. They’re mates, it’s fine.... but he still feels weak.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie grins at the kiss, his nerves soothed, but he frowns as Mako struggles. The orcs attacked because they sense weakness, Tyr had said. "Think they'll attack again when we show up?" Jamie knows he wants to be with Mako but he doubts their safety within the camp. Maybe they needed to leave everything. Too many recent threats against Mako and himself left him questioning the loyalty of the orcs to their leader.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako shrugs and pants from the struggle. “They might. Depends on how scared they are when we get back.” He offers Jamie his hand. “They might also be scared I’ll cull them once I recover and steer clear.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s hesitation on Jamie’s part - he doesn’t want Mako to exert himself unnecessarily but remembers the orc’s pride and takes his hand. "Hope so."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako settles Jamie on the beast and takes his time catching his breath before starting them toward the camp, putting on a tough face though his pallor is pale and he feels like he’s going to die. He’s shown enough weakness for a lifetime, let alone one day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reach the camp, he keeps his head up and looks around at the burned ground and bodies coolly as they enter the camp. Once they reach his tent, Mako slides off and lands firmly on his feet. He tells the bounder to guard the door and gives all the orcs a meaningful look before he enters the flap the orc slave holds open for him. For now, it appears Jamie made an intense impression.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie follows Mako's lead and keeps a scowl on his face. Walking into the tent he allows himself to relax and embrace Mako from behind. "Please rest. I'll get you anything you need."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako can’t even enjoy the embrace. He barely has the energy to step forward before he slumps down on the pillows and stretches out with a low groan. “Food, water, and sleep,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc slave hovers, looking at Mako uncertainly. He’d expected Mako to finally kill him when he discovered he’d encouraged Jamie to leave earlier. “Is there anything you need of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako grunts and rolls over onto his back. “Yeah. Leave,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc nods and moves to exit the tent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Permanently,” Mako says. “You’re free. Take your name back and go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc stops at the flap and looks at Mako like he’s playing a cruel joke. “I will be outside,” he says, then exits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako rolls his eyes and then closes them. “Whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It stuns Jamie and for a moment, Jamie wants to follow Tyr and focus on his release, celebrate even, but Mako needs him more. He brings him a flask of water and food he finds in the tent - more of the cured meat, bread, and cakes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako eats mechanically, more eating because he knows he needs to rather than because he’s hungry. He drinks half of the flask and then settles back on the pillows and sighs. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied that Mako is no longer in direct danger, Jamie lies down beside Mako, watching him. He reaches out cautiously and pets Mako’s hair; suddenly eager to explore previously blocked forms of touch and comfort. "Why did you let him go free?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not dead,” Mako says like that explains everything. He rests his hand on the nearest part of Jamie, curling his fingers around his thigh and feeling comforted by the contact.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Jamie understands the explanation. Mako had made Tyr a slave because he’d killed Angela. If she isn’t dead, the punishment no longer fits. Speaking of Mako’s old flame, "Do you... would you rather she was here?" The words fall out before he can take them back. It's an honest question he has but not one he wants an answer to just yet. Their feelings are too new to withstand a blow like that. "Nevermind. Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." He runs his fingers from Mako's hair to his shoulder and side, following the pattern of the orc’s tattoos and trying to focus on the fact that Mako is here with him now.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako looks at Jamie, giving the question serious thought because that’s what Jamie deserves from him after all the bullshit he’s gone through. When Jamie backpedals, Mako slides his hand up from Jamie’s thigh to his stomach and chest. He rests his palm over Jamie’s heart. “I don’t know how to properly say it in human,” he admits. “I would have wanted her, memory or not, a year ago,” he tells him. “But today is today and you are here and you know and appear to care for me.” He slides his hand up to cup Jamie’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The tightness in Jamie's chest relaxes, uncoiling from his ribs and giving him room to breathe easy. "I do care," he says and pulls Mako's hand up to kiss it. "Dunno why," he snickers. "But I do."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako smirks and it takes the last of his energy. His eyes close and his mouth grimaces into discomfort. He murmurs something fond in orcish, unable to make the effort for human any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s enough. Jamie curls up around the big orc. "Anything else I can get you? More food? Or water?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako weakly wraps his arms around Jamie and tries to think of the words. Eventually, he rumbles softly in orcish and pets Jamie’s back a few times before his hand goes lax and he falls asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While Mako remains deeply asleep due to sheer exhaustion, Jamie gets up after a few hours of napping and goes outside to find a friendly face. "Tyr?" Jamie calls when he opens the flap. He tries to hide any concern from his face when he looks around to ensure everything is still relatively peaceful.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tyr is at a fire nearby, cooking. He looks up and lifts his chin at Jamie in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Smile stretching across his face, Jamie walks over before sitting next to him. He stretches his hand out to shake. "My name is Jamison, but I go by Jamie. What's your name?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tyr eyes his hand uncertainly. “I have no name,” he says. “He was clearly addled by whatever went on.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Naw, I even talked with him. He insists she's still alive," he explains. "Said she's missing memories though. He saw her, spoke with her even but she doesn't know who he is," he says, frowning. "Not sure what, or how it happened but Mako said that's why he's freeing you."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Distrust still lingers in Tyr’s eyes as he narrows them, but Jamie’s the only one who’s been kind to him essentially since he grew up from being a child. Even before the incident, he’d struggled to earn respect. He has plenty of orcish attitude and pride and a desire for more, but he carries none of the size and strength to obtain it. Even his previous herd made life difficult at times, and they appreciated the use of manipulation and guile, unlike other orcs. Jamie is the only one he feels respects him and he wants to hold onto that gift. “I will go by Tyr,” he says finally. “It is nice to meet you, Jamie.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie's face lights up. "It's nice to meet you too."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tyr smiles a bit in return. “How is he?” he asks. Habits die hard, and he knows Jamie cares for the bastard.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Exhausted. He's sleeping. Was honestly nervous about bringing him back here after what went down. But... this is his home and he - he said he wants me to stay." Jamie’s freckled cheeks glow red but he keeps his eyes on the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tyr snorts. “Of course he does. The fact that they let you leave and he’s still alive is a testament to your strength.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie laughs. "Are you saying he likes me because I can kill people?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Tyr nods. “It’s one of the most common means of attracting a mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie's laugh grows into a cackle. "Guess that makes sense."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There is a hiss from the fire as a pot Jamie hadn’t noticed begins to boil over and its contents turn to steam. Tyr nods in response to Jamie’s statement. “Here, take this, make sure he drinks it,” he says, pouring from the pot into a mug and holding it out to Jamie. “Let it cool a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the mug, Jamie peers inside before sniffing it. "What is in this?" he asks curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tyr names a list of herbs in orcish. “I don’t know what you call them. It will help his blood,” he says. “I am doing this for you, not him. You were kind to me and you like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Appreciation for Tyr’s generosity makes Jamie’s heart flutter and he smiles. "Thank you. This means a lot to me." He reaches over and squeezes Tyr’s arm lightly. "I'm glad I'm staying since it means I can still be friends with you."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tyr nods and offers Jamie a small smile of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Blowing on the mug to help it cool faster, Jamie stands and makes his way back inside the tent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavy snores greet Jamie when he walks inside. He sets the mug near where Mako is resting and notices that the massive orc has been sweating profusely. Jamie fetches a rag and soaks it with cold water from a trough and brings it over to clean Mako. Mako shifts and his muscles twitch under the cool cloth but eventually, he relaxes with a low groan.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mate? Can you wake up? Try drinking something for me," Jamie says, brushing damp hair away from Mako’s face as he tries to rouse him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako cracks an eye open and raises his hand to touch Jamie’s cheek. His fingers graze Jamie before his hand falls into the human’s lap. “Water?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The touch earns Mako a smile and Jamie strokes his face back. "Better than that. S’gonna help you feel better. Tyr said it’d help." He blows on the mug again before bringing it to Mako's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako narrows his eyes - a common reaction among orcs when presented with kindness as Jamie is learning, but he sits back up regardless. “You have seen how flimsy trust is among orcs. Do you truly believe that he is your friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Jamie states firmly. "Just like I trust that you aren't a complete arse.” He thinks about what he might use as evidence to sway Mako’s opinion because Jamie is not backing down. “He could have let you die, but instead, he helped bring me out to the battlefield. He's my friend. Now drink the damn medicine."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako’s lips twitch. He carefully takes the cup and drinks it as quickly as he can because it tastes absolutely terrible. It’s hot, but Jamie being firm with him and standing up to him is what really puts a fire in his belly. If this is poison, at least he’ll go horny.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako sets the cup to the side and lies back again. He holds his arm open to the side. “Lie with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, Jamie grins eagerly and lies down, pressing against Mako’s side. "Thank you," he says and rests his head on Mako's chest. He behaves for all of 2 minutes before he’s hit with the need to tease Mako. It’s become second nature at this point. "Told ya I liked ya for more than just sex. Didn't even sneak a peek while you were asleep," he says, his voice muffled from pressing his face into Mako’s pec.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako chuckles and pets Jamie’s back weakly. “You would have to, to stick with me through this,” he says as his hand falls away from Jamie’s back. His eyes slip closed and he snores softly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie rolls his eyes at the toxic notion that someone is unworthy of affection if they’re perceived as weak and wants to argue but Mako is already asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days pass and Mako remains asleep. No one comes to the tent looking for trouble. Tyr brings Jamie food and water and is waiting outside the tent if the human comes out. He teaches Jamie more orcish but it’s slow going.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie takes breaks from monitoring Mako to sit and chat with Tyr, grateful to his friend for being so supportive. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Restored freedom doesn’t magically transform Tyr; he is very awkward at not being a slave. He frequently drops his head or holds back from speaking. He’s a little less miserable, but overall it seems like he’s just not sure what to do at this point and he’s doing the only thing he knows how to—supporting Mako and clinging to the only kindness he’s seen in Jamie.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It eats at Jamie. He’d spent so much of his captivity dreaming of what he’d do once free; most of it involved revenge, but there was a sizable chunk dedicated to the mundane - simple pleasures and peace, far away from those that feared him. Jamie sits beside Tyr in the afternoon of the second day and he finally speaks up. "I like spending time with you, but you don't need to keep helping me. I know you hate him."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tyr glances at Jamie and then shrugs and looks forward again. “I know. I just got used to being here and accepting my place.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You never dreamed about what else you wanted to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tyr snorts. “Why would I dream of what will never happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mako could've died recently. A couple of times. You didn't hope for freedom?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tyr shakes his head. “At this point, I doubt he would die even if I stabbed him in the heart myself and watched him bleed out.” His tone says that it’s something he has dreamed about.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he wanted to, Jamie can’t help the laughter. He cares for Mako, a lot. But he also knows what it’s like to lose your freedom. There will always be a feeling of solidarity at least on Jamie’s side. A comfortable silence fills the space, so naturally, Jamie opens his mouth and ruins it. "Tyr? Can I ask why? About Angela I mean."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shock flashes across his face but then Tyr’s expression shuts down completely. “She was a weak human, not fit to be part of the herd.” It sounds like something he’s said many times before.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Idiot, Jamie chastises himself. His shoulders sag and he looks apologetic. "Sorry, shouldn't have asked. Was just curious if you'd been jealous."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now that was an unexpected assumption. “Jealous?” Tyr asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Of her, him, or having a mate in general?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A black brow raises, but otherwise, Tyr still looks unimpressed with this bewildering train of thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been pissed at people for having shit I wanted,” Jamie admits. “Just didn't make sense to me. Mako is the last person I'd wanna take from. Assumed it had to be personal." He likes Tyr. But he also understands Mako’s reasons for hating the orc. Jamie wants to rectify the opposing images of Tyr in his mind somehow and this is the only narrative that he could conjure that makes any sense. But orc culture is different from human’s and he supposes he needs to make an effort to understand it better.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tyr seems to relax a bit and snorts. “I was not jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, back to the other thing. What do you miss doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That forces Tyr to stop and think. Because as rough as things were, there are some things he enjoyed. “I miss... being alone. I used to go hunting for my herd. I enjoyed being alone in the woods and finding meat. Being useful. I haven’t touched a bow in years, tied a knot, or been by myself for more than a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"So go hunt!" Jamie says excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a hesitation in Tyr’s expression. “It isn’t that easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot simply take a bow and leave. Slaves cannot have weapons and I do not have privileges for the armory. Even now that I am free.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well damn. But wait! Jamie realizes he is Mako’s mate - he can just make demands! "Can I get one for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt after yesterday they will refuse you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jumping to his feet, Jamie cackles and announces, "Let's get you a bow!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tyr rises and follows Jamie. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s slow going, learning orc ways of thinking, but Jamie knows he has to present a strong front, especially with all of the recent challenges. Jamie takes purposeful and long strides to the armory, losing his smile in the process and adopting a sterner gaze. As they stand at the open tent, he glances at Tyr. "Ah, might need you to translate for me though since I haven't learned conversational orcish yet. Tell 'em I want a bow for you."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tyr’s own strides are furtive at first, but as Jamie becomes more confident and the orcs avert their eyes or call greetings, he realizes that they’re fine. They fear Jamie. “Sure,” Tyr agrees. “We should teach you,” he says distractedly before bringing his attention back to the goal. As they approach the warrior who taught Jamie how to use his dagger, the orc grins and pats Jamie on the head, speaking in orcish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She says you used your dagger well yesterday,” Tyr clarifies.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie grins. "Ta, appreciate the tips."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tyr looks a little uncertain before he translates the message and the reason they’re here. The orc grins and then asks a question. Tyr responds and the orc’s brows furrow. He motions to Mako’s tent and crosses his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyr nods toward Jamie and repeats part of what he’d said before.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With growing frustration, Jamie watches the interaction between them and scowls. "What's wrong? Tell her it's in her best interest to give you a bow," he says, frown still in place.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tyr smirks and motions to Jamie as he translates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc looks at Jamie thoughtfully and then at his metal arm. She scratches her jaw and then shrugs and walks over to a rack of bows and quivers. Tyr makes a last-minute comment and the orc grabs a hunting knife on his way back while rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie snorts but grins at Tyr. "Anything else?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tyr takes the gear and his movements are smooth as he slips the quiver over his head; it only takes him two tries to string the bow. “No, this is... more than fine. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A bright smile stretches across Jamie’s face; during fights, he’s happy to unleash destruction but in casual situations, he much prefers friendly interactions. He’s happy he’s been able to maintain that with Tyr. But he feels like this might be where they part. "No worries. Ya gonna go out now?" Jamie wants Tyr to remain close but he understands the orc needs to find his own freedom far away from Mako.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tyr nods. “I suppose I should... live my life.” More could be said between them but too many eyes are on them. So he turns and heads for the entrance of the encampment then waves at Jamie and disappears into the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie waves back enthusiastically with a happy smile but it drops once Tyr is out of sight. Losing his constant presence will be difficult but Jamie feels like he can develop that with Mako. With a new focus, Jamie makes his way back to the orc Chief’s tent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing has stopped being insane since he arrived, but everything ramped up in a dangerous and emotionally taxing way for a few days. Mako is safe at least. The rest of the camp seems to be moving on in the wake of the previous day. Maybe he can use this downtime to bridge that gap more. He finds the orc asleep but it’s become a new normal as Mako recovers his strength. Jamie lies back down next to Mako and touches his arm, tracing the patterns tattooed there and comparing the contrast between the color of their skin. He always hears humans like him referred to as pink but his skin is comprised of a myriad of shades of browns, whites, yellows, reds… So it shouldn’t come as a surprise that Mako’s is much the same. But he’s fascinated nonetheless. He never realized orcs could get freckles but he can see the dark flecks in between tattoos and the thick hair on Mako’s arms. Even there he finds scars - some lighter and some darker, but he can find a plethora of colors; green, brown, white, black, yellow.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako’s skin dimples with goosebumps at the light touches, but he doesn’t wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie spends hours touching and studying Mako while he sleeps before shifting up above to comb the orc’s long white hair before braiding it in a simple plait. He doubts Mako would let him fuss over him this much if he were awake. After a while, he grows restless but isn't comfortable enough to leave Mako's side again so he goes back to curling up against him from behind and running his fingers along the broad expanse of his back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s approaching sundown when Mako finally awakes, sore and tired but feeling better. He looks around for Jamie and when he finds Jamie beside him, Mako smiles. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, there sleepyhead,” Jamie greets with a matching smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako shifts and it hurts a lot more but he sits up to cough and clear his throat. “Got water?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eager to help, Jamie hops up and wanders off to fetch some before handing it to Mako. "How're you feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Like shit,” Mako replies, drinking deeply before setting the water to the side and relaxing back again. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Been having fun throwing my weight around to get things," he laughs and takes a drink himself. They haven’t talked much since the forest and he remembers Mako had blamed him for his injury. "Sorry, by the way. For distracting you. Wouldn't have gotten hurt."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A grunt dismisses the apology as unnecessary.  “Have to kill anyone while I was asleep?” he asks with a grin. The fact that Jamie is still alive meant that Jamie is perfect for the role as his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie grins and laughs. "Only threaten this time. No actual bloodshed took place. Your weapons gal said I did well with my dagger the other day, though. Real nice of her to have shown me those moves."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A simple nod. “Good.” Mako reaches out and pets Jamie’s hair. “Thanks for keeping me alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning into the touch, Jamie smiles. "Always," he replies softly. Even when he’d been furious with Mako after the battle, he’d run back to save him from Reyes. Even when he’d been in the process of leaving, he sought to help him. There’s something about Mako that draws Jamie to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako returns the smile, even if it borders on a little sad as he leans in and kisses Jamie. “Hopefully I won’t make it so hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"So hurry up and recovery so you can protect me instead," he snickers after returning the press of lips. "But this isn’t an obligation I’m fulfilling - I don’t want you dead. Even when I thought you didn't care I was still uncomfortable with the idea of you getting hurt. Respected you too much to watch that drongo take advantage of you like that," he says and frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako chuckles and kisses Jamie’s frown. “Thanks. They’ll try what they can to get ahead. Power is everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but it's obvious you're the most powerful," Jamie purrs, excited to be allowed to freely flirt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That pulls a belly laugh from Mako and he drags Jamie into his lap. “Obvious, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Challenge accepted - Jamie’s been eager to gush about his attraction. "Even my flames respect ya. And you're bigger and meaner than anyone else."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako hums and runs his hands up Jamie’s back and then back down again to hold his hips. “You’re full of sweet words.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie rests his head on Mako's chest. "Just grateful you're here," he admits.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nuzzling Jamie’s hair, Mako realizes that his own is pulled back. “Did you fix my hair?” He asks, reaching back to feel the braid.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Red faintly covers Jamie’s cheeks and nose tip at having been caught. Maybe this is another no-no orc thing. "Yeah, sorry if I wasn't supposed to."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cute, Mako thinks when he notices the blush and brushes his broad nose against Jamie’s cheeks with a small smile. “You can do whatever you like with me,” he tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie shifts in Mako's lap and titters awkwardly. "It's not nice to tease."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I should probably recover a bit more before exerting myself,” he agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>An idea comes to mind and Jamie grins, "If you don't strain yourself can I still have my way with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako raises his brow and considers it. “My pride will hurt, but I did say you could do whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Not trying to bruise your pride, mate. Was thinking more along the lines of a celebratory blowie for living." He leans forward and nips at Mako’s neck. "Lemme make you feel good."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giving Jamie’s hips a squeeze, Mako hums. He doesn’t know if he can maintain an erection after his blood loss, but he’ll sure as fuck try for Jamie. “Whatever you want,” he repeats.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Consent granted, Jamie bites down on Mako's neck harder this time while pressing kisses down from his ear to his shoulder. " ’S’okay if you're not into it or too tired, just, god, you're so fucking powerful and sexy and wanna show you how much I like you."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako bites his lip and groans at the harder bite. “I’m into it,” he tells Jamie. “I just don’t know if I can,” he admits. So much for powerful and sexy. He nuzzles into Jamie’s neck and feels his chest constrict at old concerns. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is a weakness. This isn’t safe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>More would be fun and great but Jamie is happy with whatever Mako is up for. He rolls his hips against Mako's. "No pressure. Just hold me. Touch. ‘S’all we gotta do," he whispers and massages Mako’s broad chest, still just as fascinated as he was hours ago.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the negative thoughts, Mako runs his tongue along Jamie’s neck and bites down lightly as he slides his hands around Jamie’s back and sides. “I can do that,” he rumbles, gripping Jamie’s thighs and drawing him closer. He reacts—his cock wants to join the party—but it doesn’t stay long. It’s frustrating, but he pours his efforts into touching Jamie as he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie gasps under Mako's tongue and heavy hands. "God, mate. Ya always start a fire in me." He rubs his hands along Mako's arms before hugging him, sensing that this may be as intense as it’s going to get.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako hugs Jamie back, holding him is... fuck, it’s so nice, especially after going so long with Jamie so close and so tempting. He remembers their first night </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>— he’s going to make sure he treats Jamie right again. As soon as he’s able. With that promise in mind, he resumes touching Jamie, sliding his hands up and down his leather-clad backside before reaching for Jamie’s belt so that he can get a good grab beneath the cloth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A low moan sounds from his throat and Jamie’s skin breaks out into goosebumps before he sits up to press his lips against Mako's, pleased by the press of tusks whenever he tilts his head to the side. Everything about the orc is so large and intimidating, but the way Mako touches him now feels so kind and intimate.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako kisses back and pushes forward to put Jamie on his back, but the motion tips something and he suddenly feels light-headed. He groans and shifts to the side with an orcish curse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako lies on his side until his head stops spinning and blinks his eyes slowly. “Sorry,” he mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie squawks when Mako slumps over before giggling. He wriggles out from under his side and hugs Mako. "No worries mate. Shouldn't have pushed it."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling over onto his back, he hugs Jamie to his side. “I’ll make up for it when I’m better,” he promises them both. For now, though, Mako slides his hand beneath Jamie’s trousers and gropes him, nuzzling Jamie’s temple and kissing his face. Just because he wasn’t getting off tonight didn’t mean Jamie couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie's breath hitches but he grabs Mako's arm. "Can wait." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Mako pulls his hand back.  “Are you certain?” he asks. “I want to please you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't feel right without you," Jamie says and kisses Mako to reassure him. "Started off trying to make you feel good, not get me off. But I appreciate ya wanting ta help." Jamie's heart twinges at what he believes is Mako's need to be the best at things. He respects the orc, no doubt, but he also feels the urge to help crack his shell and get him to relax a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a grunt, Mako runs his fingers up Jamie’s abs. “Why the focus on me and not you?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie sucks in a sharp breath at the touch and arches into it. "Ahhh, fuck. That's not fair." Jamie tries clearing his throat, in an attempt to clear his mind. "Trying to be doting or whatever."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giving a short laugh in response, Mako scrapes his calloused thumb across Jamie’s nipple. “I want to do this,” he says, his voice low as his hand slides back down Jamie’s stomach. “If I can’t fuck you, at least let me touch you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mate, I want you to get enjoyment. I get off on that; knowing that you want me too," he says with a whine, his breathing coming out faster. Fuck the bastard and his voice for being so fucking rough and sexy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako doesn’t really get it. Maybe something’s getting lost in translation. He leans in and kisses Jamie. “You whining drives me crazy. I take enjoyment from that...” he murmurs as he draws his fingers back up Jamie’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Teeth dig into Jamie’s bottom as he tries to resist but then his nails dig into Mako's arms and he lets out another whine. He can’t feel that Mako desires him and it’s too similar to being rejected and told he’s not good enough. Maybe Mako is picturing </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Fuck," he curses and stops Mako's hand again. "I mean, I want that. What you're enjoying. Right now. I want to give that to you." He looks into Mako’s eyes and frowns. "You're also exhausted. I feel too guilty only receiving. I'd rather we wait ‘til you feel better."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unaccustomed to being refused, Mako frowns when he’s stopped and he lays back on his pillows with a huff. He feels petulant, but it’s frustrating to want to bring someone pleasure and have the other push him away. Not that he hadn’t done the same thing to Jamie night after night before... Mako pulls Jamie tightly to his side and makes his hands behave. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Relieved he doesn't have to explain how badly he needs physical proof that Mako really wants him, Jamie hugs him tightly. "Thanks," he murmurs into his side before wrapping a leg and arm around him - it is fairly apparent that he'd been enjoying Mako's touches but he's fine to ignore it for now knowing better is to come.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mako wraps Jamie up in return and kisses his hair. He can feel how he’s affected Jamie and he curses that it was only just now that he got his head out of his ass and touched what has been here for him all along. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, letting Jamie’s scent soothe him toward sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story is done and the goal is weekly chapter updates.</p><p> <br/>Fanart!</p><p>
 <a href="https://wandering-show-host.tumblr.com/post/638667994844758016">
  
 </a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You Make Me Soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hair-thin light creeps along the tent flap, across the ground and up to Jamie’s face. It drives Jamie to begrudgingly open his eyes and then crawl out of the cozy space beside Mako. His stomach grumbles and he steps outside in search of food for him and his mate. Surprisingly, there are fresh game hens left by the tent, one of them has a clean shot through the head while the other two have had a messy death. </p><p>Mako doesn’t stir when Jamie leaves, but after, when there’s something missing that he just can’t shake, he opens his eyes and runs his fingers along the still-warm space Jamie had crept from. He runs his fingers across the weave of the braid Jamie had done while he was passed out and he feels a warmth in his chest at being so thoroughly taken care of. Mako sits up and stretches. He feels better—not 100%, but better. Exiting the tent with a yawn, Mako stands strong and peers around to see exactly who all had burn scars and thus had tried to kill him and his mate.</p><p>After inspecting the game hens, Jamie grins up at Mako. "Tyr must have left a gift! And he's getting back into it; look how clean this last one is!" Standing with the birds and showing the clean kill, he continues to beam with pride. "That's so cool that he knows how to hunt." Jamie laughs. "I don't even know how to cook this, let alone hunt it." Any time he’d “hunted” had been an opportunity of convenience and the deed had been done with his flames.</p><p>Looking at the fowl, Mako grunts his acknowledgment. Any warm feelings or appreciation towards his previous slave are an impossibility, but seeing to Jamie’s excitement is something he can tackle. “Here,” he takes the birds from Jamie and sits beside the fire. “I’ll teach you.”</p><p>James smiles and goes and sits beside Mako to watch him. "Aces!"</p><p>Mako hands Jamie one of the birds and demonstrates how to hold the feet firmly with one hand and position it in his lap to get the best plucking position. It’s been a long time since he had to make his own food, but it’s like riding a bounder and he soon finds his rhythm. After, he shows him how to spit the birds and set them by the fire.</p><p>The whole process is fascinating to Jamie and he follows Mako's lead. A giant smile stays plastered on his face throughout. "Thank you," he says and smiles up at Mako brightly. Things have been stressful and full of heartache and he wants to hold onto small pleasures when they occur.</p><p>The smile given to Mako is sweet and he smiles back a little and nods. But smiles won’t keep them safe, and with his focus always on the herd, Mako decides to take action. “Sure. Let’s take a walk around to show off I’m still alive,” he suggests, standing and withholding a grunt to avoid showing weakness to those around him. It pleases him when Jamie hops to his feet without protest to accompany Mako.</p><p>Mako leads Jamie around the camp, walking with a confident, if slow, stride as if he’s taking his time seeing who all is burned. The orc Chief looks at some of them meaningfully and they drop their eyes or willfully focus on tasks that don’t require that much concentration. When Mako and Jamie complete the circuit, Mako returns to the fire and shows Jamie how to rotate the fowl and then retires to the tent under the guise of pulling Jamie in and kissing him. Once they’re inside, though, he lays back on the pillows and closes his eyes tightly as his muscles throb.</p><p>Showboating over, Jamie walks over to wet a cloth and sits beside his mate. "Would a massage help?" he asks, trailing the cloth along Mako’s skin.</p><p>“I don’t know that word,” Mako says, though he makes a soft, pleased noise at the cloth. It feels nice.</p><p>No better way to explain than by demonstration, Jamie decides and slides closer so he can begin to massage Mako's shoulders. "You've never had a massage?"</p><p>An uncertain noise leaves Mako’s lips. “Not like this,” he says before rolling over onto his belly. “Similar but different.”</p><p>Continuing down the orc’s back and then up to move down each arm, Jamie then drags the cloth along the same path. "Thank you for letting me help."</p><p>A pleased noise sounds with each new place Jamie goes. Mako rolls onto his side and pats the pillow when Jamie appears to be done.</p><p>Carefully, Jamie scooches next to him. "I can do more later if you want?"</p><p>Mako makes a content noise. But he feels like Jamie is more reserved than before and wonders if he enjoyed the chase more or if Mako wasn’t as appealing now that he was hurt. He shakes off the uncertainties and pulls Jamie into his side. “I’d like that,” he says. “Is this a human medical practice?”</p><p>Not expecting that assumption, Jamie laughs. "It can be. Sometimes it's used for pleasure though." The urge to tease makes Jamie nip at Mako’s shoulder. "I could spend hours massaging just yer thighs and arse," he chuckles. "Especially if ya let me worship your hole," he groans.</p><p>Mako feels a bite of pleasure in his gut. “You have strong fingers,” he comments, taking Jamie’s hand and squeezing gently. </p><p>A grin spreads across Jamie’s face and he squeezes Mako's hand back. "Not as strong as yours," he compliments and kisses Mako's hand. He’s learning orcs like having their strength acknowledged and notes that Mako’s words are kind. "Can't believe yer actually really sweet past all your front," he chuckles. "Knew you were lying but didn't know you were hiding that much."</p><p>With a frown, Mako leans in close to Jamie. “I am not sweet,” he says firmly. “I merely tell the truth and enjoy giving and receiving pleasure,” he says.</p><p>Jamie grins wolfishly. "Wanna know how I know you're lying to me?" He runs a finger along Mako's jaw before tilting his head to nip at it. "Ya only get pissed at me when you're bluffing. Any time you growled that you had no interest in fucking me I knew you were lying." Jamie scratches down his chest. "You're still an emotionally constipated arse if that's what you're worried about." With a chuckle, Jamie kisses Mako's chest, in a small apology for his teasing.</p><p>A growl rumbles deep in Mako’s chest in response and then suddenly, he realizes that Jamie’s right. Fuck. He furrows his brows and his bottom lip juts out past his tusks, not saying anything, just letting Jamie kiss and tease him.</p><p>Pouting; that’s what the orc is doing Jamie thinks with amusement. He runs his hand down Mako's pronounced gut until he can palm him through the loincloth. "’S'why I wanted to wait last night. I don't want to have you not want me and then just be nice out of pity. I trust your anger and arousal," he growls and grips him tight. "Liked pushing your buttons, mate. Usually meant you'd get a little hard. And you were hard for me. Got me so hot."</p><p>Mako snorts and rests his hand on Jamie’s ass, giving the whole thing a squeeze with one hand. “You are frustrating,” he tells Jamie. “Somehow, I enjoy it.”</p><p>Jamie arches his back to press his ass further into Mako's palm. The admission makes Jamie cackle loudly before he rolls on top of Mako. "Fuck me, I feel the same about you," he grins before rolling his hips against him. "And when you brought out the rope and acted like you didn't wanna tie me up. That was annoying and sexy too." Getting a reaction out of Mako again has Jamie’s libido building inside him like an inferno. "Especially when ya choked me," he whispers and grinds harder against Mako's cock and gut. "Thought, 'hooley dooley, what a way ta go'." He can’t stop touching and humping and talking. "Was fun seeing you restrain so much when you were pissed," he teases while reaching up to dig his hands and nails into Mako's chest.</p><p>Mako snorts and sits up to press his forehead against Jamie’s. “You play a dangerous game,” he says.</p><p>The warning makes Jamie moan and his hips jump against Mako's. His arms tremble and it's obvious that he's already close. "Yeah," he whines. "More like that."</p><p>Mako kisses the human deeply and uses the hand on Jamie’s ass to pull him tightly against Mako, barely needing to use much effort to move Jamie against him with just his hand groping Jamie’s ass. Jamie is already more than enthusiastically moving against him.</p><p>With a whine, Jamie finds release and hisses Mako's name against his lips. "Fuck, you turn me on," he groans in satisfaction.</p><p>Mako chuckles, feeling a rush of strength and power at making Jamie come so quickly and with so little effort. “I see that,” he teases. “You turn me on as well. Frequently.”</p><p>Happy to keep playing, Jamie smirks and leans up to kiss Mako. "I know. You've been staring at my abs ever since we met." As upset as he’d been that day, he’d noticed Mako’s eyes stall at his midsection when he looked him over.</p><p>Mako chuckles at that and presses his lips against Jamie’s fiercely. “I am saving them for my recovery,” he tells Jamie. “I want to appreciate them properly.”</p><p>Laughing loud and happy, Jamie grins up at him. "Pervert."</p><p>Mako snorts and smacks Jamie’s ass. “You are one to talk.”</p><p>Jamie yelps before going goofy-faced and moaning. "Not fair, mate. Still all sensitive from getting off."</p><p>Mako hums and rubs Jamie’s ass where his palm had hit. “Good.” He likes the face Jamie made. It’s endearing and exciting all at once.</p><p>What a cunt, Jamie thinks and he snorts and rubs his cheek against Mako’s chest, noting that Mako doesn’t seem up to more. Considering what happened before, he doesn’t want to push things and is grateful for the release and at least the verbal and emotional attention he received.</p><p>Mako pets Jamie, softening a little as he eases them back down He has feelings, gentle ones that he doesn’t normally have about lovers, but every time Jamie interacts with him he’s frustrating and wonderfully vicious and Mako ends up responding in kind.</p><p>This feels nice. Jamie's arms instinctively wrap around Mako's chest, committing to relaxing despite the sticky mess in his pants. He'd deal with it later</p><p>Wild hair tickles Mako’s nose and lips and he nuzzles the top of Jamie’s head. “The birds will burn,” he tells him.</p><p>Jamie sits upright to hop off, but grimaces as his pants squelch a bit. He makes a face and hurries to the water basin. "Dinner is your problem, mate!"</p><p>With a roll of his eyes, Mako snorts and sits up to go to the flap. He pulls the game hens out of the earth and settles one of them on a plate for Jamie before tearing into his own.</p><p>After cleaning up, Jamie makes his way outside and sits beside Mako before digging in. "Thanks," he says around a mouthful.</p><p>Mako grunts his acknowledgment. “Your... friend brought them,” he points out.</p><p>Jamie chokes a bit when laughter bubbles up while he’s attempting to swallow. "Was thanking you for showing me how to cook them."</p><p>The refocus on him lets his shoulders relax some. Mako nods slowly. “Ah.” He smirks and wipes grease from his mouth with the back of his hand. “If you are thankful to be taught, I have much to teach you.”</p><p>The nod Jamie gives Mako is vigorous. "Absolutely, mate."</p><p>Mako laughs at Jamie’s enthusiasm and finishes off his fowl quickly before plucking and spitting the last one.</p><p>The way the Orc's muscles shift and bulge under his fat is hypnotic and enticing and Jamie watches Mako with fascinated eyes. </p><p>The feel of Jamie’s eyes on him makes Mako flex his muscles a little more than necessary even though they still ache.</p><p>Jamie grins at Mako's behavior, pleased that the orc feels like showing off a bit for him. Mako deserves all of the attention quite frankly; a better specimen there never existed, Jamie thinks. The orc is more complicated than Jamie had expected and he’s excited to learn more about him. With that in mind, he feels like he should open up about himself. "Do you remember the night I had a nightmare?” </p><p>Mako raises a brow but nods, curious as to where Jamie is going with this.</p><p>It’s not Jamie’s favorite subject but he pushes forward anyway. “Tyr asked me once about why I hate healers but I never told him. Was too personal. But I thought maybe I could explain some of why I'm the way I am to you if you're up for it?"</p><p> “If you want.”</p><p>Cracks and pops of the fire before them draw Jamie’s attention and keep his eyes focused there. Orcs seem uncomfortable with emotional displays (outside of aggression) and Jamie needs the distraction to keep his pained emotions at bay. "Know I’ve told you about this before, but fire-branded folks are considered evil. Too much fae in us. We're not mages - we don't control magic or cast spells. It's just part of who we are. Physically. ‘S’why certain metals affect us like they would the fae. Like iron. Or silver."</p><p>Settling in for the story, Jamie stretches his leg and peg leg out in front of him. "The church wanted to see if they could drive the evils from one of the branded. Guess who was just so lucky as to be chosen?" Most of his childhood he tries keeping shoved into a dark corner. He’d counted on adults to keep him safe but they’d failed him in the worst ways.</p><p>Mako’s fist tightens as his mind draws the conclusion of who got to be experimented on. When Jamie begins to elaborate, his joints crack loudly. All the more reason to kill the human queen.</p><p> “They tried all kinds of ways when I was just a sprog. When prayers and forced obedience didn’t work they thought they could summon and then banish ‘the evils within’ if they pushed hard enough. I didn’t want to use my flames; everyone told me it was wrong. But suddenly they were demanding it and when I was too scared ‘cause I thought it was a test and would be punished if I did it… I dunno, I guess they figured if they hurt me bad enough the ‘evil fae’ within me would reveal itself. But I mean, you hurt someone enough they’re bound to fight back and lash out. It was fucking confusing. I was trying to be good and then some bastard is shoving my head in a trough to drown me and the flames erupt before I blackout and then they’re beating me - trying to drive out the fae inside. I was just a kid, mate. Weren’t trying to be evil, ya know? ‘Bout the time I was teenager, I just snapped and burnt the whole fucking church down and took off.” Twisting knots tangle Jamie’s stomach and his throat is thick with emotion. “Was a wanted criminal. Made it hard to survive on me own. Any friends I made found out about me sooner or later and I’d have to run again. But I didn’t have a lotta skills and kept being forced into towns to find food and shelter. Made my bounty get bigger and bigger because I kept getting blamed when something bad would happen. Was starting to get skilled at escaping the Queen’s army though. Until I got sick and guards showed up to arrest me at an inn I holed up in. The owner was pissed I hadn’t paid my tab but I was too weak to leave the bed to make more money and when they found out who I was I got hauled back. Her royal pain-in-the-arse was fascinated with fire-branded and valkyries and wanted to harness the power for her own. She paraded me around as her slave for a bit but when I didn’t perform she cast me down into the dungeons to rot. Eventually, she had them go back to their experiments in the hopes that she could extract the power and use it for her own.” Jamie's hand subconsciously rubs his right thigh, above his peg leg. "They chained my foot so I couldn’t escape and put a gauntlet on my arm where they felt the flames were concentrated. Both were iron. It burned and caused a real bad infection. The healers just made sure I stayed alive," he growls.</p><p> </p><p>“So silver and iron hurt you?” Mako asks once he can work his clenched jaw open. He has more questions but they feel invasive and voyeuristic. </p><p>Needing to finish, Jamie says, "After my arm melted from the flames trying to burn free of their prison, the stupid leg rotted off. I hated the healers for just making sure my heart kept beating. They could have fixed everything, or even taken away some of the pain but they just let me fester. I don't trust the idea that healers are all benevolent. None of them were kind to me, and it was just because I was fire-branded. ‘S’why I hate healers and why I'm fine with you killing the stupid Queen." Finished with his story, Jamie takes a deep, clearing breath and then snickers belatedly at Mako’s question. "Iron burns. Silver? Silver is like... ecstasy," he hums. "Feels amazing."</p><p>Mako makes a low noise. “Silver is good?” He asks, running his hand up and down Jamie’s back.</p><p>"Very. Just not too much of it. Like, being left for days in silver bindings and I'd be going out of my mind turned on and high."</p><p>Mako raises a brow, clearly interested in that story, but he wouldn’t do that to Jamie. Not for days at least.</p><p>"Never thought I'd beg to have it taken away, but stranger things have happened," Jamie says and winks at Mako.</p><p>Mako huffs at the wink and turns the fowl. “Like?”</p><p>"Getting mated to an orc."</p><p>“Not that strange,” Mako claims. “Stranger to get mated to a human.”</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Mako smirks and nods.</p><p>"Yeah well both sides have tried murdering me, but I guess your lot come by it naturally," Jamie laughs, eager to move on from the bitter subject.</p><p>Mako nods. “We murder everyone equally,” he tells Jamie.</p><p>Jamie bursts into laughter at how Mako sounds almost proud of that fact.</p><p>Mako raises his brow at Jamie’s sudden laughter. “What?” He asks.</p><p>"Not exactly something most people would say so matter of fact or as a point of pride."</p><p>With a snort, Mako asks, “Are orcs not people?”</p><p>"Fine, the people I've been around," Jamie corrects himself.</p><p>Satisfied, Mako hums and rests his hand on Jamie’s back and rubs in small circles. “I am glad that we did not kill you.”</p><p>Orcs are weird, but Jamie recognizes the compliment for what it is and smiles up at Mako. "Me too, mate. "</p><p>“I am also glad that they did not kill me.” Mako chuckles and leans down to kiss Jamie, deeply and in front of everyone. There are whoops and a few good-natured catcalls, but Mako ignores them, eager to show his herd that he and Jamie stand together after the last few days of bullshit they’ve had.</p><p>Wrapping his arms around Mako's neck, Jamie gives into the kiss eagerly. It’s soothing to receive affection after sharing such a depressing story.</p><p>Mako squeezes Jamie tightly and slides his hand down to grab Jamie’s ass before pulling away with a fond upturn of his lips. The third fowl finishes cooking and Mako takes it off to eat it, finishing it quickly and messily. He stands and nods to the camp. “Another walk and then I need another nap,” he says.</p><p>"Getting soft in yer old age I see," Jamie says with a grin as he stands.</p><p>With a growl deep in his chest, Mako ruffles Jamie’s hair roughly. “Call me soft again,” he dares Jamie.</p><p>"Dunno if you can back those threats up," Jamie teases with his tongue stuck out at the posturing orc.</p><p>Mako snorts and wraps his arm around Jamie before throwing him over his shoulder and beginning to walk around the camp with him.</p><p>An indignant squawk erupts from Jamie but he settles down once he realizes he can reach Mako's ass and gives it a firm grope. "Jokes on you, mate. Now I get an eyeful."</p><p>Mako slaps Jamie's ass when he gropes him and keeps going. "Be careful that I don’t fart."</p><p>What a prick! Jamie barks out a laugh and bites a roll of fat. "Fucker."</p><p>Happy to joke around, Mako pinches the back of Jamie’s thigh and laughs softly, though he feels a fatigued sweat. He just has to make the full round and then he can lie back down.</p><p>The trembling in Mako’s muscles aren’t visible but Jamie can feel them under his body and he worries his weight is too much. "Hey," he says with a poke. "Lemme down. Need ta stretch my legs out."</p><p>Stubborn as always, Mako grunts his acknowledgment and keeps going.</p><p>Normally, Jamie would try wriggling his way out but if Mako stumbles it would be a show of weakness and they'd have to start again to regain respect and fear from the herd, and Jamie isn’t up for another large demonstration of power.</p><p>When they get back to the tent, Mako chuckles and smacks Jamie’s ass a few times for show before entering the tent and letting Jamie down, then dropping to his knee with a grunt and just stretching out from there because moving to the pillows is too much effort.</p><p>Amused, Jamie stretches out on his side beside Mako and grins. "Over did it?"</p><p>“No, I enjoy lying on the dirt,” Mako mumbles.</p><p>Jamie cackles. "Being a stubborn arse is what you enjoy. You're lucky I think it's cute," he teases and blows Mako a kiss.</p><p>Mako snorts. “Stubborn and strong are the same word in orcish,” he tells Jamie. “It is strong to be unyielding.”</p><p>Why is Jamie not surprised to hear this? "Speaking of orcish. I wanna learn more."</p><p>With a hum, Mako turns on his side to face Jamie. “I am not a good teacher,” Mako warns him.</p><p>"Why do you say that?" Jamie asks and shifts to move lower and rub Mako's legs; the massage earlier had seemed to help.</p><p>Mako turns onto his belly to give Jamie better access and shrugs. “Teaching is not a warrior’s skill. I cannot hit you to teach you orcish.”</p><p>Go figure. But that’s to be expected with wanting to be mates with a stubborn, brutish man, Jamie supposes. With an amused snicker, Jamie digs deeper into the muscle of Mako’s thighs and calves.</p><p>Massages should become more commonplace. Mako groans and grips his fist tightly. “Yes,” he growls when Jamie finds a place that is particularly tense.</p><p>Zeroing in on that spot, and motivated by Mako's noises, Jamie allows heat to gather in his hands to better massage the area while being careful not to burn Mako.</p><p>Correction, massages should be mandatory. Mako lets out a hissing groan. “Fuck. That feels good,” he says.</p><p>Jamie moves along both Mako’s legs and up to his lower back and shoulders. He grins as he feels Mako melt into the ground and flirt with unconsciousness. When Jamie makes it to the orc Chief’s shoulders, Mako lets out a snore that is loud enough that he wakes himself up.</p><p>"Move to the bed,” Jamie orders.</p><p>Not wanting to move but trusting the man bringing him pleasure and a release from pain, Mako sighs and reluctantly shifts to the pillows. He mutters something in orcish. Despite the roughness of the language, the way he says it is in a fond tone.</p><p>Even though he isn’t sure what was said, it warms Jamie nonetheless. Jamie follows Mako over to resume the massage, pressing kisses along each expanse of skin he touches.</p><p>Mako sighs at the gentle kisses, surprised at how nice it feels. He mutters in orcish and pats the spot beside him.</p><p>Still unsure of what Mako said specifically but recognizing the signal to come lay down beside him, Jamie shifts over to do so.</p><p>Mako wraps his arm around Jamie and draws him in close, holding him like a teddy bear.</p><p>Jamie chuckles. "You are totally a softy." He nuzzles Mako's chest regardless of how soft Mako may or may not be.</p><p>“You make me soft,” Mako mumbles in accusation.</p><p>"You like it," Jamie argues back. </p><p>The conversation is casual and light and his eyes slip closed as Mako rumbles and pets Jamie’s hair. “Massage is nice.”</p><p>"Glad you liked it, was nice to do for you."</p><p>Mako hums and cracks his eye open. “Do all humans enjoy doing things for others?”</p><p>"Not in my experience," Jamie laughs.</p><p>“Are you different, then?” Mako asks. “You appear to enjoy doing things for me.”</p><p>Sometimes it feels weird having to explain concepts he takes for granted but Mako must feel the same at times when Jamie is confused. So he tries his best.  "It's cause you make me want to do things for you. Because I care. Because I want you to care." </p><p>Mako hums. “I see.” He doesn’t, not really. Orcs don’t want others to care, they want to fuck, fight and take, and having a mate by one’s side makes that easier. He rubs Jamie’s back, hoping that it may help him understand.</p><p>Pleased with the returned attention, Jamie lets out a happy sigh and presses closer. "That's nice..." he whispers and nuzzles Mako's side.</p><p>A warmth blooms inside Mako’s chest. He remembers Jamie pressing soft kisses to his face and Mako gives Jamie a gentle kiss on his forehead, then his nose and cheek. They’re still a bit forceful and his tusks dig in a little, but overall gentle for Mako.</p><p>The orc Chief, at best is passionate, but this gentleness is new and Jamie melts as a soft moan passes his lips. He runs his fingers through the orc’s chest hair with a happy murmur.</p><p>Satisfied that he has shown sufficient caring, Mako relaxes into the pillows as Jamie pets his chest. He continues to rub Jamie’s back and closes his eyes with a sigh. “I care,” he says, in case Jamie missed it.</p><p>Lips press delicately against Mako's as Jamie kisses him as soft as he can. In any other context, the orc’s affections would have been comical. But Mako had made an effort to express his feelings and used restraint and selflessness to do so. It should be rewarded.</p><p>Mako barely notices until he does and then it’s... nice. Soft and sweet and almost entirely foreign. He doesn’t know if he can or should kiss back—he wants the softness to remain and he knows that he’s already hard in response.</p><p>Thin fingers continue to trace across Mako's chest as Jamie presses more butterfly-like kisses across his face. His mate, for not understanding caring behavior as Jamie knows it, responds beautifully to it.</p><p>Meanwhile, Mako keeps his eyes closed and continues to take in the kisses, enjoying the softness and that Jamie appears to care very much. It’s intimate and restorative, much like his massage had been. </p><p>"I like that you care," Jamie whispers before pulling Mako into another gentle kiss.</p><p>Mako comes suddenly aware of how deep his breaths are and how hard his heart is beating. He pauses in rubbing Jamie’s back and his brows furrow a little in confusion.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Jamie asks, noticing the frown.</p><p>Not adept at having or talking about feelings that aren’t driven by lust or bloodlust, Mako shrugs with an unconcerned noise and kisses Jamie to distract them both.</p><p>Jamie kisses Mako back, still too eager for affection to resist the obvious escape.</p><p>Mako deepens the kiss and tries to ignore the way his chest floods with warmth and his belly feels swimmy. It must be because he hasn’t fucked recently.</p><p>There’s a fight for dominance in the kiss and Jamie moans as he uses his teeth and his tongue to delve deeper. Mako rumbles, pleased at Jamie’s verve, and enjoying the way Jamie’s teeth scrape against his lips. He pulls Jamie closer, his hold just short of bruising as he rolls his hips against Jamie.</p><p>All of it catches Jamie off guard and Jamie gasps. Mako is still recovering but this feels more like the passion they shared their first night. He bites Mako's bottom lip before sucking on his tongue with a loud moan, his hips shifting to meet his mate's.</p><p>Mako rolls to put Jamie underneath him, pinning him with his belly which also forces him out of the kiss. He licks his own swollen lips and leans back to sit on his knees, pulling Jamie closer by his legs. He wants to fuck Jamie. He thinks he can. He runs his fingers down Jamie’s belly, appreciating the hard muscles and planes that he first saw dyed red and yellow with paint. He lifts Jamie by his hips with one hand and nuzzles into the tuft of pale blonde hair beneath his navel and then trails his lips and tusks across Jamie’s abs as his other hand works on getting Jamie’s pants open.</p><p>Being manhandled pushes a moan out of Jamie and he spreads his legs as Mako works his way down his stomach. "Sure you're up for this, Mate?" He asks and thrusts his hips up when Mako's tusks drag across his taut skin. "We can always wait," he says, already out of breath from how hard his heart is pounding in excitement.</p><p>Mako shrugs. “If not, I will fuck you with my fingers until you come,” he tells Jamie. He murmurs something lusty in orcish as he rakes his eyes down Jamie’s lithe form. He pulls Jamie’s pants off, reluctantly drawing away from lavishing him in order to do so. He lays Jamie out on his lap and one of his hands pets and pushes at Jamie’s taut belly as his other hand reaches for the little pot of oil he has. He dips his fingers in and then presses one into Jamie. His leather-draped erection is hidden by his belly, but it gains interest quickly and soon presses against Jamie’s thigh as Mako works him open at an easy, luxurious pace.</p><p>Jamie groans at Mako's words. He sounds just as turned on as Jamie, if not more, and it's enough to soothe any worry he may have about Mako merely humoring him. His face goes slack and his eyelids flutter as Mako's finger pushes inside. The intimidating erection pressing against him does wonders to convince him that Mako wants him just as badly. "Need you, mate," he groans.</p><p>Adding another finger, Mako shifts Jamie in his lap so that his cock rubs against the human more. The stimulation makes Mako’s fingers move more insistently inside Jamie, and he soon pulls his fingers free before pulling his loincloth up and slicking himself with oil. “Need me or my cock?”</p><p>What an incredibly unfair question! Jamie groans and throws his head back while he spreads his legs open wider for Mako. "Fuck - both!"</p><p>With a smirk, Mako begins to slowly push into Jamie. He doesn’t talk much when he fucks, he makes sure he works his way in so as not to hurt his partner and then gives over to the animal urges that drive him to fuck frequently—the instinct to procreate, assert dominance and seek pleasure through the use of others’ bodies. He doesn’t necessarily ease Jamie onto his cock, but he’s careful enough that he shouldn’t hurt him past the norm for having such a large and enthusiastic cock fuck him until Mako feels satisfied. He’s not as gentle as he was after their ceremony. He’s pent up and greedy and trying to chase away the foreign feelings in his chest and belly. He fucks into Jamie with building speed and force as he works deeper and gains more confidence as his erection holds.</p><p>If Mako is silent as a stone, Jamie is loud like an erupting volcano. He groans gutturally when Mako's cock first pushes in as his eyes roll back into his head. No previous partners could hold even a match to Mako's size or force. As Mako's thrusts become more vicious, wails fall from Jamie's lips and he wraps his long legs as best he can around his lover’s wide hips. "Mako, yes, yes, yes!" he chants over and over, with each thrust, howling anytime Mako presses against his prostate. Mako's current passion or lust feels like a balm for all of the burns his previous rejections had left Jamie with and he wants more. So much more. Inclined to entice, Jamie runs his hand down his chest, along the tight stomach that Mako seems so infatuated with and grasps his cock to stroke himself. "Claim me as your's, Mate," he begs.</p><p>Jamie’s last words move him more than any of his noises or his chanting Mako’s name. Claim him. Make him mine. Mako growls low in his throat and fucks Jamie with more force, aiming singlemindedly for the human’s prostate and holding him fast in front of him, giving him no quarter, never allowing him to lurch away. He holds Jamie completely still in front of his hips and he fucks into him, hard, fast. His, his, his.</p><p>Fucking hell! Jamie's hands grip onto Mako's arms tight, his nails drawing blood as he holds on. "Oh fuck!" he yells right before an orgasm is forced from his body. "Your's! All your's!" He whines, digging his nails in deeper as flames burst from his gauntlet and encircle them both.</p><p>Mako snarls as the heat surrounds him and Jamie yells for him, whines for him. Mako slides one hand up to touch Jamie, to smear him with his own come and feel the taut, clenched abs. With every thrust, he feels his own tip press against Jamie’s thin belly. His hand continues up to touch Jamie’s chest, thumbing his nipple before he wraps his hand loosely around Jamie’s throat. His. Mako keeps fucking Jamie, his hand tightening when he finally comes, and then it loosens again when he keeps going as he slides his hand back down to hold Jamie’s hips still.</p><p>Jamie chokes around Mako's grip on his throat but his expression remains one of pleasure. He'd almost forgotten how long-winded Mako could be and he just gurgles as he's fucked into ruthlessly. The juxtaposition between the tenderness earlier and the animalistic rutting currently makes his head spin but he's not ready to get off the ride - he doesn't know that he'll ever want to. But when Mako keeps him from thrusting back, Jamie snarls and in retaliation, he digs his fingers into Mako's chest. He's rough as he drags them down to harshly pinch at Mako's pierced nipples.</p><p>Mako growls and bucks into Jamie harder, faster until suddenly he feels his head spin and the world drops out from under him. He falls on top of Jamie and doesn’t move.</p><p>Jamie lets out a deep grunt as all the air is evacuated from his lungs like occupants being rushed from a collapsing building. He tries to turn Mako on his side; he presses against the big orc's shoulder and pushes up with his legs. It shoves Mako's heavy gut further into his own stomach and Jamie wheezes. The thick cock inside him is not exactly helping things either as all of him feels squashed and stuffed - there’s no room for breath.</p><p>Mako breathes out when Jamie shifts him and the suddenly awkward angle causes his softening prick to slip out. As his blood returns to the rest of his body, Mako slowly comes back to himself with a groan.</p><p>Jamie coughs as his bid to take a breath of air fails and a strained whine issues forth from low in his throat.</p><p>Mako hears the whine and reaches for Jamie, but then he realizes that he’s shifting against warm skin and not pillows. He rolls over and feels the world spin around him. He asks what happened in orcish, remembering sleeping and then walking with Jamie on his shoulder, lying back down...</p><p>Jamie gulps in a breath of air before he hacks and coughs and eventually laughter squeezes out of him. "Hooley dooley," he exclaims, voice rough.</p><p>Mako looks over at Jamie, the laughter making his head throb. “Shut up,” he growls, rubbing his forehead.</p><p>Jamie laughs louder. "Almost killed me, mate!" he cackles.</p><p>Mako reaches over and claps his hand over Jamie’s mouth. “Shut. Up.”</p><p>Undeterred by the grumpy orc, Jamie snickers behind Mako's hand in obvious amusement. Eventually, he takes pity on Mako since passing out probably didn’t feel wonderful, physically, or in regard to his ego. Turning on his side, Jamie strokes his fingers against Mako's temple.</p><p>Letting go of some annoyance, Mako turns his head into the attention, and that swimmy feeling returns. Fuck. Maybe it was part of his blood loss. He lets his hand slip down from Jamie’s mouth to his cheek and feels the smoothness of his skin.</p><p>"You okay?" Jamie whispers.</p><p>Admitting any weakness is unacceptable so Mako shrugs. “Probably should’ve waited.”</p><p>Jamie grins and returns to petting Mako's head, pressing lightly still at his temple to soothe the pain. "Worth being squished," he says with an eyebrow waggle.</p><p>Mako snorts and it just makes his headache worse. It’s tolerable though, with Jamie’s fingers on him.</p><p>"Thanks," Jamie says, his voice soft. "Was worth waiting a least a little longer so you could get into it." He leans closer and kisses Mako's tusk nearest him.</p><p>Mako reaches for Jamie and pulls him over into his side, enjoying the warm press of flesh against him. When Jamie wraps his arms around Mako and kisses him, Mako returns the kiss and pets the human’s back and side slowly.</p><p>It's odd. When they first met, Jamie had been quick to flare up, but once he'd realized Mako was the enemy of his enemy and not looking to abuse him as a slave he'd jumped at the chance of freedom. And fuck, running his mouth without the threat of a beating, but instead sex? It was even better, especially when he saw how fiercely the other man tried to deny his desires or feelings. To Jamie, it was obvious that Mako wanted him initially. Really wanted him. Not just for his body, or his mind, or powers - but all of him as a whole. It was a compliment he'd never been paid. He'd been addicted to it so the first moment Mako had shrugged him off had stung. Originally he'd chalked it up to losing his new fun so soon but it continued to sting and then downright hurt. He'd grown attached all too soon. Jamie respected him. He wanted Mako's respect in return. And the closer he got the more desperate he was for that respect and attention. He wanted more. He wanted Mako's friendship, and attention, and affection, and love. He wanted Mako. Period.</p><p>Heavy hands travel down a skinny back to grab Jamie’s ass and  Mako hums happily into the kiss they’re still locked in; he can’t help but touch Jamie. He’s kicked plenty of men and women out of his tent or bed after he’s done, had no interest in them once he’d had his way, but Jamie is different. Pressing close and kissing, enjoying closeness—something that feels deeper than their skin. He knows Jamie says he wants to stay, but Mako can’t imagine feeling this fulfilled for the rest of his life. “Are you happy here?”</p><p>What a wonderfully easy question. Jamie smiles brightly at him. "More than I've ever been, mate."</p><p>Mako nods his forehead into Jamie’s. He likes that Jamie’s happy. “Good.” He nearly kisses Jamie again, but someone lifts their voice in orcish outside the tent. Mako replies tersely and the orc is hesitant but responds back. Mako growls and pulls away from Jamie to stand and exit the tent. He fights not to wobble, taking strong, firm strides as he crosses to the middle of the camp and bellows in orcish.</p><p>The orcs of the camp move to the middle and Mako finds himself wishing to sit rather than stand. In this group, especially with so many smarting healing burns, he doesn’t dare to so much as relax his posture.</p><p>Jamie works to get his pants back on before walking outside the tent to investigate.</p><p>Mako asks if the orcs are tired of camping out and receives scattered cheers and a general agreement. He asks if they want a rest in the luxury that humans build for themselves—beds, stone walls, livestock and crops. A stronger agreement. Mako announces that tomorrow morning, bright and early, they will join the other orc herds in the castle and restock and recover in preparation for the next battle— or, positioning for it. The orcs cheer and chant around him as Mako makes his way back to his tent, taking back slaps and good-natured punches in stride as he tries not to stumble on his way back to Jamie.</p><p>Jamie watches Mako take command back effortlessly and grins. Mako is sexy when he’s bossy and planning the destruction of others. Jamie holds the tent flap open for Mako with an eager smirk.</p><p>Mako enters and makes a show of grabbing Jamie around the waist and dragging him back in. The orcs hoot at them and laugh. But, it’s an act and Mako pulls Jamie in close and puts a bit of weight on him as he finally relaxes. “Help me down...” he requests, low beneath his breath.</p><p>Already accustomed to protecting Mako’s pride and image, Jamie chuckles to cover Mako's words and leads them towards the pillows before pouncing on him.</p><p>Mako laughs at Jamie’s energy and rolls over with him before settling on his back and Jamie draped across his torso. “Thanks,” he says softly.</p><p>Jamie presses a quick kiss to Mako's lips. "Anything for you, mate."</p><p>With a furrowed brow, Mako pets Jamie and relaxes back. “Must be tired of watching me sleep by this point,” Mako grumbles, feeling his eyes grow heavy.</p><p>"Like watching you do anything," Jamie laughs and relaxes into Mako with a yawn in solidarity.</p><p>Mako hums and lets his eyes close but he slowly realizes Jamie doesn’t understand orcish and therefore didn’t hear any of his orders. “Tomorrow we move to the castle,” he says.</p><p>It had sounded like a rallying cry, so Jamie isn’t shocked by the news and just grins. "Sounds like fun. Can we throw some upper-class arses into prison?"</p><p>Mako grunts an affirmation. “Prison, burn ‘em alive, whatever you want.”</p><p>"You say the sweetest things,” Jamie says in a mock coo.</p><p>Mako snorts and cuddles Jamie closer. “Kill whoever you want.”</p><p>"Gonna make me blush, you're so romantic,” Jamie says with a grin and nips Mako’s chest in affection. "Might even have to get you a ring," he laughs.</p><p>What did rings have to do with mating? Mako raises a brow at him. “Why?”</p><p>Jamie snuggles into him more. "Why what? " He asks with a yawn.</p><p>“Why a ring?” Mako asks, wrapping his arms more firmly around Jamie.</p><p>“It's a human wedding thing,” is the minimal explanation Jamie offers up because he’s tired and he wants to sleep.</p><p>“A wedding is like mating?” Mako asks.</p><p>Go figure Mako only now seems so open for discussion when Jamie is ready for sleep. He tries to bring his focus on being awake again. "When humans care for another person or sometimes for political reasons, they give each other rings at a ceremony," he explains.</p><p>Mako hums and looks at his bare hand, trying to imagine a tiny human band. He snorts and shakes his head. If it will make Jamie happy he will wear a ring. “Is this what you want?” Mako asks.</p><p>"I-what?" Jamie looks up at Mako. "Don't gotta. Was teasing you for being 'romantic'."</p><p>Not sure how to respond, Mako raises a brow and then shrugs and looks back up at the ceiling of the tent. “Humans are strange.”</p><p>A bit more awake than he had been, Jamie smirks and replies. "So are orcs. Why even have a ceremony for mating? I don't get the impression you do it for affection alone."</p><p>Describing things that are commonplace knowledge is just as odd for the orc but Mako thinks about how to explain it for a moment. “It is for loyalty and camaraderie among mates. Orcs will do what they please among each other but mates have trust and the same goals. There is also community expectations. The gravest thing an orc can do is betray a mate.”</p><p>Jamie leans forward and kisses Mako. "No worries there."</p><p>Mako smirks and kisses Jamie back. “Good. You deserve a better death than—“ he uses an orcish word as he nips Jamie’s bottom lip.</p><p>"What's that? "</p><p>“Ah... it is a type of hunt,” Mako says. “The herd gives the betrayer a head start and then they find and kill them.”</p><p>Well, that sounds intense; leave it to orcs to take everything as seriously as life and death, Jamie thinks and then snorts. "You're a vicious lot. But I think I'd rather go out being crushed by you," he chuckles, teasing him about his previous collapse.</p><p>“We like to have fun,” Mako says with a shrug. Upon Jamie’s statement, he smirks and pats Jamie’s hip. “I will keep that in mind,” he says and pulls Jamie close to give into sleep once again.</p><p>---</p><p>The sun once again wakes Jamie before Mako and he goes outside in search of Tyr, hoping to find his friend milling about. Unfortunately, Tyr is nowhere to be seen but there are a few rabbits lying in front of the tent. Jamie smiles at the rabbits and carries them inside since he's unsure of how to prepare them. Careful not to wake Mako, Jamie cleans himself and then walks back outside and heads towards the blacksmith.</p><p>The orcs greet Jamie as he goes, mostly in orcish or heavily accented human languages. There aren’t a lot of them moving around so early, but many of them are making preparations to leave. The blacksmith is set up beside the armory and when the thickset woman sees Jamie walking toward her, she stops sharpening the sword in her lap and gives him her full attention.</p><p>"Dunno if you speak anything besides orcish but I need a small amount of steel," he says. He indicates small with his fingers and points to a steel sword.</p><p>The orc looks at the sword and then walks further into her small workshop and digs through a crate before pulling out a small, ornate knife with a metal twisted handle. She holds it up and indicates the size he had shown her. It’s not quite what Jamie requested but it’s close enough so he takes it with a shrug and nods. He could always reshape it, he supposes. The orc hands it over and returns to her work.</p><p>One of the orcs working with her walks over and carefully sounds out human words. “You heat metal,” he says, indicating Jamie’s dagger at his waist.</p><p>Jamie had been ready to return but pauses and grins. He nods and lets the new dagger in his hand melt into a misshapen ingot. "Yeah, I can heat metal."</p><p>The orc motions for Jamie to follow him over to the anvil he had been working on. The female orc purses her lips and continues her work. The orc motions to a bucket of steel bits and ingots then leans in close so that the other orc won’t overhear. “Was good,” he says, pointing at the ingot Jamie holds from the dagger.</p><p>Assuming his abilities are being complimented, Jamie grins and reaches into the bucket with the metal and heats it to its melting point before pulling his hand away. "Thanks, always wanted to make weapons."</p><p>The orc looks a bit frustrated, but also Jamie melting the metal is insanely helpful. He speaks very quickly to the other orc and she jumps into action, tilting a mold over onto the ground and nodding at it. The orc who had spoken to Jamie takes the bucket of molten metal and carefully pours it into the mold. The steel forms around the mold, snaking in to fill the hook shape. The woman nods at Jamie tersely and murmurs to the other orc. “She forgives,” he tells Jamie.</p><p>Still not quite understanding the reason for the woman’s anger, Jamie looks a bit sheepish. "Eh, could've cooled it back. Didn't mean to make that a hassle."</p><p>He orc motions to the ingot he had formed. “Was good,” he tells him. Then he points to the slowly cooling hook mold half filled. “Helpful,” he tells Jamie. The female orc pushes the cooling metal around and then says something in orcish. The male orc nods at another collection of metal. “More.”</p><p>"Ohhh...!" Jamie's eyes widen with realization and he hurries to heat another bucket. He'd melted a perfectly good weapon - oops. He’s grateful for the opportunity to help as a means to make up for his mistake.</p><p>The orcs pour and fill the rest of the mold. “Good,” The male orc says and punches Jamie’s arm hard with a grin.</p><p>Accepting the hit for his slight, Jamie laughs good-naturedly. "Need any more help?"</p><p>The orc shakes his head and nods toward Mako’s tent, where Mako is pulling back the flap with the skinned rabbits in hand.</p><p>Recognizing when he’s been dismissed, Jamie nods and heads back to Mako, ingot in hand. "G'day!" he calls.</p><p>Mako nods at him. “Hey,” he says as he sits down to spit the rabbits for the fire.</p><p>Sprawling out beside Mako, Jamie says, "Tyr left more gifts."</p><p>Begrudgingly, Mako grunts his acknowledgment. He pets Jamie’s abs when he stretches out and his lips curl a bit. He’d much rather focus on Jamie than his ex-slave.</p><p>Jamie giggles at the unexpected attention before blushing wildly at his own cute noises. "Pervert."</p><p>Mako raises a brow and runs his hand down to rub Jamie’s happy trail. “Now I am.”</p><p>Hips jerking up, Jamie sticks his tongue out at Mako. "Less ya want everyone to  see and hear me beg for your cock you should quit."</p><p>Mako slowly drags his hand back up Jamie’s belly and chest to cup his cheek. “A few days of rest and I’ll not back down from that.”</p><p>With a blush, Jamie closes his legs, feeling enthusiastic about the idea himself. He clears his throat and nods, wordless for once.</p><p>Mako turns the rabbits to keep his hands busy and off of Jamie. “You have taken good care of me,” he says.</p><p>Surprised at the acknowledgment, Jamie looks up at Mako and his smile is huge. "Yeah?"</p><p>That is a smile Mako is happy to see and hopes to see frequently. He ruffles Jamie’s hair and pets the back of his neck while the rabbits sizzle.</p><p>Jamie leans against Mako's hand with a content expression.</p><p>It’s easy to give in to the affection and Mako nearly forgets who surrounds them for a second. Normally he wouldn’t care because he can just fight everyone, but he can feel his own enfeeblement and he knows the only thing keeping him safe at this moment is Jamie’s strength. He pulls his hand back and stares into the fire, feelings of inadequacy roiling inside him.</p><p>Confused and hurt by Mako’s retreat, Jamie frowns for a moment before remembering that cuddling probably isn't smiled upon - at least not when everyone seems to be out for Mako's head.</p><p>Once the rabbits are done, Mako hands one to Jamie and eats his own quickly. When Jamie sees that Mako has finished so quickly so that he can pack and take down his tent, he rushes to finish and join in.</p><p>It takes a few hours but Mako shows Jamie how everything packs into the cart and secureswhile another orc brings a bounder suited to burden to pull the cart. Once their belongings are ready, Mako walks around making sure that other orcs aren’t slacking and are getting ready. He helps where needed and, in general, doesn’t take it easy out of habit.</p><p>Jamie follows Mako to ensure no one can see through Mako's front. He'd told Mako he'd have his back and he meant it. Even off the battlefield.</p><p>Once they’re ready to leave, Mako calls his bounder. “Lead the cart,” he tells Jamie as he mounts his bounder.</p><p>Jamie does as Mako commands and they head off towards the castle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story is done and the goal is weekly chapter updates.</p><p> <br/>Fanart!</p><p>
 <a href="https://wandering-show-host.tumblr.com/post/638667994844758016">
  
 </a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Do Orcs Not Blush?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As they travel, the orcs around Jamie murmur about him in orcish. Mako is leading from the front and focusing more on keeping his bounder from sensing his weakness and trying to be ornery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie keeps glancing at Mako in worry but he hides it with sultry, half-lidded eyes as if he can't help but stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get to the castle, it’s already swarming with orcs. There aren’t many humans around—if they are around, they either look scared and flit from door to door like mice or they are dressed in leather, animal skins, and teeth and they appear at ease and jovial with the orcs like they belong to the herd. As Mako’s herd enters, orcs around him greet him and slap his legs, making way around the bounder’s head and coming in behind. He nods at them and leads his herd to the castle proper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie continues to follow, watching the humans who already look as if they've assimilated with a suspicious frown. Maybe being around power-hungry orcs has rubbed off on him but he doesn't trust that they aren't spies or just waiting for the right time to strike. Oooooorrrrr, he is just insecure about Mako finding a more attractive human as his mate - neither of them had really signed up for it out of a desire for one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako leads his herd to the main portion of the castle and gets off his bounder. He looks back for Jamie and motions for him to come to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie moves close to Mako. "What is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you by my side,” Mako tells him before turning to walk up the stairs toward the main hall, moving slowly at first for Jamie to catch up and then walking at a normal pace. When he pushes open the doors, he sees many orcs from Reyes’ herd. He doesn’t acknowledge them, just keeps moving down the hall. Most of the castles are uninspired hunks of rock in this country and this one is no different. The main room where feasts and gatherings and hearings of grievance is usually a straight shot from the front door. He pushes open the large doors and sees the traitorous orc sitting on the large lord’s chair with a blond, human man in chains beside him. The human still wears parts of his armor and looks like he’s fought more than one battle since being chained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mako!” Reyes barks with mock warmth. “I found a pale pet too,” he says, his tone a mix of pride and snark as he nudges the human with his foot. Reyes is draped across the large chair, looking absolutely at ease. There is new skin where his burns have mostly healed. No small amount of magic went into it.  It gives Mako a sick satisfaction since Reyes no longer has the most skilled healer in his herd.  When Mako had made the orc Jamie calls Tyr his slave, he had taken Moira from Reyes as well. An orc from Reyes’ herd had cost Mako his intended mate </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> his people’s strongest healer, so he condemned the guilty to a fate worse than death and denied Reyes his own healer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shocked and offended by the display before them, Jamie scowls at Reyes, remembering him from the challenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing subtle about his demonstration but Reyes knows he can’t formally make a bid for the position as chief with Mako’s mate around. And Mako knows this. Mako narrows his eyes at Reyes and steps forward. ”Move,” he says firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a clear opening to attack, Reyes clenches his jaw, but pulls his legs down and stands. “Sure. Watch your back, though. My herd knows you’re weak. Don’t get caught without your pet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako steps forward until Reyes is face to chest with him. “I’ll thin out the stupid for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sneer curls across Reyes’s face before he walks away, dragging the human with him and having to fight him the whole way. When the human passes Jamie, he looks at him, clearly asking for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mako-" Jamie says and goes to follow the slave, worry evident in his face. Fighting humans was one thing but watching someone be degraded as Jamie had been, without proof that they deserved it, pulled at his gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako follows Jamie’s gaze and stops him from moving forward. “Stay here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But-" he argues and his hand lights up in angry flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako grabs Jamie’s flaming one and draws him around to face him. “There’s a time and a place,” he says, his voice low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flames flare in frustration and Jamie’s eyes shoot daggers at Reye’s retreating form, but then Jamie kills the flames before nodding. "As long as one exists." He’s still learning orc culture and Mako isn’t blind to Reyes’ monstrous behavior. Jamie feels like he can trust Mako’s call on this for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako drops his hand as more orcs begin to walk in and he motions for them to come forward. They drag one of the tables at the side of the room to the middle and lay open a piece of paper— an apparent map of the castle. They start discussing in orcish and Mako occasionally comments, but otherwise just watches and listens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scowl in place, Jamie stays by Mako's side for the next hour, even if he’s annoyed with everyone in the room. They’d allowed it to happen. The slave had greatly disturbed Jamie; the man’s look of desperation had been all too familiar and it still curdles his stomach to accept that he'd let Reyes walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thick-set human woman with wild red hair and a scar over her eye walks in and Mako smiles for the first time since earlier when he and Jamie had been alone. He steps forward to clap arms with her and they greet each other in orcish. She nods at Jamie with a raised brow and asks Mako a question. He nods and drags her over with him. “Jamie, Zarya. She leads one of the herds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarya clears her throat and speaks in heavily-accented human. “Greetings. Surprised someone finally got Mako.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When did orcs come in pale pink tones? And where the hell is this orc’s tusks? Jamie looks confused before suddenly realizing Zarya is human and promptly bursting into laughter. "Hooley Dooley, mate. If I knew they made sheilas in your size I may have actually slept with one!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarya laughs loudly and smacks Jamie’s shoulder hard enough to make him stumble. “If that is your taste, there’s no question why you went for this one,” she points to Mako.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie grunts under the weight of her smack but rights himself with a grin. "Would've had they let me pick - guess I just got lucky."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako feels the introduction spiral out of his control and clears his throat. “Watch it,” he warns Zarya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not paying Mako much mind, Zarya raises a concerned eyebrow at Jamie. “What do you mean you didn’t get to choose?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, this was awkward but how else do you explain it outside of the truth. Jamie shrugs. "Was 'gifted' as Handsome's mate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing exactly how this information will be perceived, Mako opens his mouth to silence Jamie, but Zarya turns on Mako and punches him in the jaw. Most of the orcs around the table stop to watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People are not gifts!” Zarya snaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako rubs his jaw and sighs heavily, cursing in orcish as he takes the next hit on his shoulder and punches her in the gut. “He is my mate,” Mako snaps as they continue to tussle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orcs slide down the table a little and focus on a different part of the map while the two continue their fight. These things happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi! Never said I didn't wanna STAY his mate!" Jamie hollers, his gauntlet catching on fire - just as a precaution, but still serving as a visual deterrent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprised, Zarya draws away when she sees the flames. Mako rests his hand on Jamie’s gauntlet. “We’ll talk about it more later,” Mako tells Zarya. “Jamie’s my mate and he’s had plenty of opportunities for his freedom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All eyes in the room are on them. The orcs at the table are watching carefully and Zarya looks between them and then down at Mako’s hand fearlessly grabbing Jamie’s fiery arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are enough internal conflicts among both Mako’s own core herd and Reyes’ and Jamie would rather avoid more so he slides up closer to Mako. "Really. I'm happy. We're mates. For real," he insists. Mako nods and touches Jamie out of habit, resting his hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarya softens her posture and purses her lips. “My mistake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie reaches out a hand to shake, flames dying out. "Still - appreciate the gesture. Nice to meet you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarya carefully reaches out to take the hand. Once she sees that it’s not burning hot, she shakes it. “Indeed.” Still, she doesn’t look entirely convinced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako ruffles Jamie’s hair and draws away to look at the map. “Where is your herd set up?” he asks. Zarya steps forward and motions to a section of the castle. They discuss in orcish how many men died in the fight and Mako determines that she will take ten of his own herd and hers and move out to catch any forces that are returning along the north road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarya clasps Mako’s arm and gives Jamie one last uncertain glance before waving and turning to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having grown tired of distrustful stares, Jamie looks over at Mako. "Where's our room?" he asks, nudging Mako’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako looks down at Jamie and then at the map. ”Where are the lord’s chambers?” Mako asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the orcs flips through the pages and then points out a room deeper into the castle. Mako hums and considers how to get there before looking at Jamie. “It’s deeper in the castle, three floors up, three lefts and a right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tension between all of the orcs is giving Jamie a headache and playing Mako's obedient mate makes his stomach cramp. He nods before hugging Mako to better bite his chest. Jamie much prefers the orc’s company when they’re alone. "Don't be too long." With that, he turns and heads deeper into the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako watches Jamie go, his gaze dark as he considers whether he’s strong enough to give him a good fuck. He feels like it now, but after all of those stairs, he’ll likely need to sleep for two days instead. Once Jamie’s out of sight, Mako goes back to negotiating room in the castle for each herd so as to prevent as much bloodshed over territory as possible. Once things seem to be settled, he follows Jamie, or, rather, the directions he had given him, about an hour after Jamie left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's eyes widen when he sees his surroundings. He whistles at the opulence of it all. He steps into the lap of luxury; gold filigree, feather-detailed accents, embroidery, and embossed, colorful, peacock motifs everywhere in such volume that it can only be part of the family’s crest. A heavy wooden chair and a trunk of clothing are overturned but the rest of the room is otherwise untouched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed draws Jamie’s attention the most - it would be much better than the pillows Mako normally slept on. He crawls up the large bed and burrows into the thick, plush blankets. It would be nice to ignore some of the upsetting things he'd encountered earlier and Jamie closes his eyes in the hopes that he can take a nap and forget his troubles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jamie’s sleep is so restless that he hears someone enter the room and his eyes pop open. "Mate?" he calls out. The canopy curtains are drawn shut and Jamie climbs out of his nest to draw them back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako breathes shallowly as he mounts the stairs to avoid showing that he might be winded by something so puny and commonplace. He finally lets himself breathe once he enters the room and closes the door. He looks around for Jamie, but he doesn’t see him until he takes a few steps forward and hears his name—well, it might as well be his name. “Yeah,” He says between panting breaths and slumps toward the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his mate in obvious exhaustion, Jamie climbs out of the overstuffed bed and helps Mako into it. "Tired?" he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako grunts an affirmation and allows Jamie to help him because he’s too worn out to resist. “Why the fuck would they put this up so many stairs?” he growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having heard new soldiers complain (and then be scolded for whining) about the winding stairs that lead to his own cage, Jamie is familiar with their purpose."Stairs are a defense. An invading army doesn't know how to fight on unfamiliar terrain whereas the soldiers here do. Gives the higher-ups more time to escape if necessary," Jamie explains and curls up around Mako. "Plus, there's the advantage of higher ground if you're defending."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako huffs. “Orcs don’t build things like this,” he says. “Their higher ground didn’t work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orcs are always so blunt and direct in their approach, it doesn’t surprise Jamie that the tactical advantage of stairs is seen as pointless to Mako. He snickers. "Obviously." He runs his fingers through Mako's hair, rebraiding it as he goes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako relaxes further and pets Jamie’s leg. “You have a good mind for tactics,” he acknowledges. “You will lead a successful herd someday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was always planning my next escape or reven-" Jamie halts and sits up. "Wait, what do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like... like Zarya?" he asks for clarification - trying to give Mako the benefit of the doubt. He doesn’t want to assume Mako intends to see him go lead his own herd and thereby split them up, but he’s suspicious. "And where are you in this scenario?" Jamie frowns - not up for Mako's habit of pushing him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako nearly drifts off with Jamie’s hands in his hair and shifts to look up at him. “With you,” he assures Jamie, not about to have a discussion about how someday he might be more of a liability than an asset—like now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with the answer, Jamie relaxes and leans over to kiss Mako. "Better be. Really like ya. Like, a lot." He nips at Mako's neck with a growl. "Not allowed to leave without my say so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako hums and brings his hand up to curl through Jamie’s hair. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he murmurs in orcish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dunno what ya said but it sounded sexy," Jamie breathes next to Mako's ear and stretches across him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle leaves Mako as he wraps his arms around Jamie, drawing him close. “It was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie kisses him, soft and gentle. "To be fair though, nearly everything sounds sexy when said in your voice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unaccustomed to so much flattery, Mako snorts but kisses Jamie back. The bed is nice. It feels so comfy to snuggle Jamie on it. “We’re taking this mattress when we leave,” Mako says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howling laughter rings through the room expansive room, dampened only by heavy and opulent tapestries and paintings. The bed is nice but Jamie wants the focus back on them. He nuzzles at Mako's throat, barely dragging his teeth against it. "Long as you spend time in it doing more than sleeping."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amused but aroused, Mako hums and clutches at Jamie, scraping his nails across his back. “Oh? What else would I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of him wants to roll his eyes at the need for banter but Jamie bites down on Mako’s shoulder with a growl, meeting the challenge instead. "Anything I want you to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako’s arms tighten around Jamie and he chuckles. “And now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now? Now I want you to get better," Jamie snickers and kisses the orc’s cheek. He’s been teased and smooshed enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh of disappointment rushes out of Mako, but he also remembers nearly crushing Jamie. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But when you feel up to it? I want you to crush my hips with how hard you fuck me," Jamie husks and bites Mako’s bottom lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako slides his hands down to Jamie’s hips and squeezes until his bones creak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a groan leaves him, Jamie can't help the way his cock twitches against Mako. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t wait,” Mako says, ego satisfied for now, before loosening his grip and holding Jamie gently as he closes his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes Jamie several deep breaths to calm himself before curling up again on top of the orc. "Why can't we kill Reyes?" he asks with a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako hums. “Politics and annoyance mostly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What politics? I hate him. He's torturing someone. He tried to kill you. He should die," Jamie says with a huff. Of course, the one time he wants to be aggressive and blunt like the orcs around him, he’s told to back down in favor of mind games.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako sighs and shifts to get more comfortable. “If we kill him I take over his herd and have to accept any challenges from them for leadership. It’s annoying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll just burn them all then," Jamie insists and holds onto Mako tightly in an attempt to communicate how passionately he feels about this. "I really hate that he took that man as a slave. It's fucked up. It feels too much like he’s mocking me too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s entirely what Reyes had done. Mako pets Jamie, not sure if he should confirm his suspicions. “Orcs don’t usually take slaves,” Mako admits. “Mine was an exception and I think Reyes is using that as a justification.” A half-truth. Probably more than half, honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie growls low in his throat. "Really wanna kill him. That human was terrified, mate— I gotta get him away from Reyes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t care for humans,” Mako points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't like people who keep slaves even less," he grumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako is silent for a bit. “I’ll figure something out,” he finally says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annoyed with his own frustrations, Jamie changes subjects. "Speaking of not liking slaves- why did Zarya get so angry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She and her mother were slaves,” Mako replies. “Their owners resisted the herd and when the dust settled, her mother asked us to take her with us. Petra was not physically strong after her slavery, but even as a child, Zarya had the potential within our society.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened to her mum?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako shrugs. “We don't look back,” he tells Jamie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing better than to criticize too harshly, Jamie snickers. "That mean yer just gonna leave me behind if I get hurt?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako matches his mirth with a chuckle and tilts his head to kiss Jamie. “Yep,” he lies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie kisses him back, smirking widely. "Liar. Besides, you'd owe me for watching your back now," he laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako laughs with him and pets Jamie’s back. “Yeah,” he agrees and feels the bite of having to rely on someone else. He holds Jamie tighter and presses his face to his neck. No. He’s happy and Jamie’s doing it out of care, not pity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Comforted by Mako’s presence, Jamie yawns and closes his eyes. Sleep might be obtainable now. "Think I'm falling for ya, mate," he whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfamiliar with the expression, Mako hums and nuzzles Jamie. “Is that an idiom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie blushes. "S'nothing. Nevermind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako hums again, this time in disbelief. He doesn’t believe Jamie for an instant, but he can feel them both winding down. Wrapped up in a comfy bed with such a warm, affectionate mate feels like heaven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie drifts off to sleep lulled by Mako's arms wrapped around him.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point during the night, Jamie wakes - unaccustomed to such luxury as the bed, he doesn't sleep as peacefully as he’d hoped. He carefully slips out of bed and makes his way to his small pile of belongings. Pulling out the steel ingot, he sits on the floor and works on reshaping it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jamie leaves him, Mako shifts and wakes just enough to take a gut read of the room, but there’s no apparent danger, so he falls back asleep. He mumbles in orcish, chasing vivid dreams of hunts and battles and fire that leaves warm kisses against his skin instead of burns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lot has been on his mind so it's a few hours before Jamie crawls back into bed. Most important of his thoughts, he knows he wants to be with Mako for the remainder of his life. The mating ceremony, while entertaining, and even if the sex afterward was admittedly immensely enjoyable...it still hadn’t been a decision he’d come to on his own. Jamie needs what’s between them to mean more. He needs a symbol of his choice. He moves to face Mako and takes one off his massive, green hands so he can slip a ring onto his finger, warming and cooling the metal until it fits perfectly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jamie touches him, Mako’s eyes slide halfway open. He allows his hand to be manipulated and is more in a half-asleep, half-awake state. He smiles a little and wraps his other arm around Jamie to hold him securely to him as he lets his eyes close again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie smiles back at Mako and rests his head on his chest, allowing himself to catch a few more hours of sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mako finally wakes up, he feels well rested up until he shifts his body. Every strain he’s had in the past week crashes into him and he groans as he stretches out the best he can on the slippery, soft bed covers. Once he’s stretched, Mako wraps his arm around Jamie again and then realizes that one of his fingers feels weird. He looks at his left hand with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's eyes open and he sees Mako staring at the ring. His face grows hot and he clears his throat and touches the ring. It's smooth where it touches Mako's skin but the outside portion is rough and gnarled like interwoven knots of bramble and thorns. "It, uh," Jamie clears his throat a second time. "I want you to know I have no intention of leaving. And when humans want to spend their life together they get married and exchange rings. Used a dagger ta make it and made its still kind of a weapon. That way if you hit someone it would hurt more and I was hoping you would wanna wear it permanently if I made it usefu-" he shuts up suddenly as he realizes he's babbling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako examines the ring, surprised at the detail as he runs his thumb across the inside edge of the band and then tests the sharpness of the brambles. He pricks his thumb and smirks as he sucks on it to stop the bleeding before taking Jamie’s face in his hands and kissing him slowly. “I like it,” Mako tells him, once he’s given Jamie a sufficient amount of smooches. “And you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crisis over, Jamie melts into the kiss and smiles against Mako's lips. "Yeah?" he breathes, cheeks still flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Mako confirms, running his thumbs across Jamie’s cheeks. “Are you okay?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Jamie asks out of curiosity. "Why wouldn't I be?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your face is very red,” Mako points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie groans and the color deepens. "Do orcs not blush?" he grumbles and hides his face in Mako's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako chuckles and pets Jamie’s hair. “We feel flush with sickness or lust for battle or exertion,” Mako tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie snorts. "Of course you don't get embarrassed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako kisses Jamie’s hair. “It is cute,” he tells Jamie. “Orcs are not cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're cute sometimes!" Jamie argues, feeling defensive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cute. Mako snorts and takes Jamie’s chin in his hand. He meets Jamie’s eyes and says firmly, “No. I am not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Jamie replies, "Was kinda cute when you kept lying about wantin' me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s always a smart response waiting on Jamie’s tongue, Mako learns and he snorts. “You have a weird definition of cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie kisses him. "I said 'kinda'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckles rumble low in Mako’s chest and he kisses Jamie back, running his hands down to squeeze his ass teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie presses back into Mako's large hands. "Not nice to torture me, mate," he groans, body responding in an eager fashion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It may not be nice, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> fun,” Mako assures him, giving his jaw a nip. He makes his way to the cartilage of Jamie’s ear before his stomach reminds him he hasn’t eaten well or often for a while by complaining loudly. Mako growls as he pulls away and presses his forehead to Jamie’s. “We should eat and then drag this mattress to a decent first-floor room,” Mako suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting swept up in the growing affection, Jamie starts to pant as Mako attacks his ear but bursts into laughter at the loud rumbling of Mako's stomach. "Yeah, I could eat," he sighs with a smile on his face before sliding off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako immediately misses the contact, but he can’t get the last time they were intimate out of his mind. His strength had failed him and he had nearly crushed Jamie. He’s not even strong enough to please his mate right now. Once he’s eaten and rested well, he will make up for it. He follows Jamie off the bed and draws him close to kiss his shoulder before releasing him and heading for the door. He takes the stairs carefully, more than winded once they reach the bottom, but he doesn’t dare pant with exertion in front of the other orcs in the hallway. He guides Jamie through the halls and into the dining hall beside the main room they had done planning in the day before. Food is everywhere. Humans come and go, bringing pastries and meats and bowls of roots, vegetables, and fruits out to fill what the orcs and humans in the hall have already devoured. Mako walks over and shoves three small cakes into his mouth before grabbing a plate and piling it high with meat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's impressive how much the orc needs to consume. Jamie's eyes widen as he watches Mako prepare a plate. He makes his own, filling it primarily with pastries and fruit to indulge himself - such delicacies had always been forbidden and out of reach. Well, aside from the first time he met Mako and raided his stash. He grins at the memory of his attempt to make an arse of himself. How different things had turned out. Especially that night - hooley dooley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako sits where there are few orcs or humans. He chuckles a little at Jamie’s plate of sweets and takes large bites of his meat. Once he feels his belly is full of substance, then he too, will dump cakes and pastries down his gullet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie purses his lips at his mate's laughter. "What? Not allowed to have a sweet tooth? Besides, wasn't ever able to eat this kind of thing, remember?" He holds his hands up to imitate being shackled, aided by the broken cuff still on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unaware of the real annoyance building in his mate, Mako pauses eating long enough to smirk at him and say, “Cute,” before he goes back to scarfing down meat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's expression switches to one of deadpan and he tosses a sweet roll at him. "Drongo." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hits Mako and falls to the table. He puts his meat down and takes a big, slow bite, making a point of enjoying it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no amusement when Jamie huffs and shoves his plate away. "Didn't think to be a slave and denied basic foods let alone sweets was very cute."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Mako realizes that Jamie’s not having as much fun as he is and immediately stops eating. He pushes Jamie’s plate back toward him. “Eat,” he encourages him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not hungry," Jamie grumbles and stands. Whatever the plans are for after breakfast he’d rather move on. "What are we doing today?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako purses his lips and takes another bite of meat. “I’m eating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a frown, Jamie leans over the table. "I meant after you were done, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one speaks to the chief so disrespectfully, mate or not. Mako narrows his eyes at Jamie. “If you’re so free, why don’t you make your own choices.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger broils bellow the surface but Jamie has learned the hard way that revealing someone's weakness in front of a group of power-hungry orcs is less than wise. So he bites back the scathing remark about Mako needing him to stick by his side since he wasn't strong enough to stand alone. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he hisses instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally banter between them is good-natured or even a means of flirting, but this is different. Mako puts his food down and leans in close to Jamie. “If you’re going to be a prick, go do it somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie pulls back and his eyebrows furrow in hurt. "You're the one teasing me about being a slave, ya arse. 'Course Imma be a prick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako growls, his frustration spiking. He hadn’t been calling Jamie’s slavery cute, he had been talking about Jamie himself. He sees Jamie as a man, not a former slave. He doesn’t have the tact or words to explain that, so he just says, “No I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsure how to react, Jamie simply stands there, conflicted. He wants to yell. He wants Mako to apologize. Surrounded as they are, he's pretty sure he's not getting either. So Jamie storms off instead, biting his lip hard as insults and pleas fight to escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako watches Jamie go, pain swelling in his chest. He turns back to his meal and continues to eat, though it tastes like ash and doesn’t calm his feelings. Not even when he gets to the sweets Jamie left behind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story is done and the goal is weekly chapter updates.</p><p> <br/>Fanart!</p><p>
 <a href="https://wandering-show-host.tumblr.com/post/638667994844758016">
  
 </a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Am Full of Not Bad Ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Outside the hall, there is more of a human presence than before. The humans are still skittish, but they appear to be continuing their lives, selling and making and walking among the castle grounds and halls like uncertain cats. Orcs mill about with them. They don’t watch them with the intense interest of an occupying force, but with more curiosity and amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Where guards used to train, orcs now use it as dueling grounds. Among them is a single human grinning and daring any orc to step forward and wrestle her to the ground in strangely melodic orcish.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie shakes off his frustration and hurt and heads towards Zarya. "Oi! Zar!" he calls out to her with a wave.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zarya looks over and grins at him. She raises her hand toward him. “Jamie!” She walks over to the edge of the fighting grounds as an orc steps forward. She shoves the orc away and holds out her hand to Jamie.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a cackle, he takes her hand with his gauntlet and shakes it firmly. "You're a fucking beast, mate. Fit right in."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taking it as the compliment that it is, Zarya grins and nods. “I am a very good orc,” she tells him with a wink. “So good none of these cowards will fight me!” she announces before stepping down and letting others take up the fighting grounds.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s something about her bright confidence that puts him at ease. Jamie smiles at her, feeling himself relax from his earlier tension. He's sure Mako wasn't actually mocking him, it's just such a sore subject. He probably took his teasing the wrong way. He should apologize later. Jamie rubs his wrist, pushing the manacle farther up his arm as he thinks before an idea comes to him. Zarya had started somewhat similar to how he had. Maybe she could assist him with orc culture and language. "Hey, you learned how to speak orc. Who taught ya? Was gonna ask my friend Tyr but I haven't seen him.” Jamie hesitates a beat before adding, “… plus he sorta hates Mako. So I asked Mako but he said he's no good at teaching. But I wanna learn."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zarya looks thoughtful and then shrugs. “I learned from those around me,” she tells him. “No </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> taught me... but for Mako’s mate, I can try,” she offers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys seem like good friends," he says before looking sheepish. "Sorry for making you fight earlier."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarya laughs and shrugs. “I should have known better,” she tells him. “The best way to tell if you’re friends with an orc is whether you can laugh together after a fight or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His grin falls a bit. "Which brings me to maybe my first lesson. Ah, how do you say 'I'm sorry' in orc?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Zarya makes a puzzled expression and then shakes her head. “There’s not a direct translation to sorry,” she says. “I never thought about it before,” she admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's laughter bubbles out again. "Of course there isn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarya shrugs. “We like to apologize with our fists,” she says with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dunno if punching Mako is the best way to apologize," he chuckles but smiles at her all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarya scoffs. “Of course you would know better than me,” she tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Whether Zarya meant her words literally or sarcastically… Jamie realizes he’s turning down advice and he quickly amends his stance. "I have no idea what I'm doing half the time around him. Tyr used to explain things but now -" he shrugs. "I'm just trying to not fuck up too badly and keep him safe." Jamie bites at his fingernails and shrugs helplessly. "So I do actually appreciate any insight you have."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarya glances around them and grabs Jamie’s hand to bring his fingernails down. “Come with me,” she tells him, leading him away from the gaggle of hooting orcs and around the side of the castle to the garden which is strangely barren of orcs. Or not so strangely. She looks over the hedges and in all directions before smacking his hand he had been chewing on. “Anxiousness is a sign of weakness. The key to staying on top is not to show weakness,” she tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slap makes Jamie jerk his hand away and he growls in frustration as fire leaps to his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to antagonize the fire-branded anymore, Zarya steps back and raises her hands placatingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tired of all this political shit. Hide your feelings, lie, pretend only power is important," he raves and paces about. " I thought orcs were more direct but your rules are just as frustrating. All of it is exhausting."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zarya nods. “It is,” she agrees. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>...” she shrugs. “It’s just second nature now, and I’m strong, so half of my politics are done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoulders sagging, the flames ebb away as Jamie accepts what she says. "I hate having to hide things," he complains but stands up straighter to his full height and squares his shoulders. "But I told Mako I wanted to stay. So gotta learn I guess. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarya keeps her distance in case he gets frustrated and flares up again. “You can express yourself in fire,” she suggests.  “I certainly wouldn’t fuck with you if you flared up.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie ponders this. "That's... not a bad idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cocky smirk graces Zarya’s chiseled face. “I am full of not bad ideas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Punch Mako. Set shit on fire. Easy enough!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarya nods. “You’ll be a leader of herds yet,” she encourages him. “If you want to learn orcish, we’ll have plenty of time before the herds move out on new orders,” she tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd like that!" he exclaims, grin firmly back in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarya grins back and sits on one of the stone benches of the garden. “What do you want to learn first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie walks back and forth in front of her. "What about uh, when you care about someone a lot? Is there orcish for that?" he asks, his damned blush creeping up his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarya grins wolfishly and watches him pace back and forth. She says a string of orcish, first at a normal speaking pace, then slower. He ignores her look and tries repeating the words, struggling with the pronunciation. Zarya purses her lips and makes a syllable, exaggerating how her mouth fits together to make it—her tongue presses against her top teeth hard and the sound comes from deeper in her throat than he’s making it. Jamie tries again and again until it sounds like her words. Once Jamie gets that syllable down, she works through the rest with him until it’s just about passable. “Your accent is terrible, but that’s about right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My accent is terrible in my own language, mate. Can't be helped," he snickers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarya nods her agreement and shrugs. “It is good enough for now,” she tells him. “Is there anything else you want to learn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmmmm, what's a really good insult I could use next time I see Reyes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarya smiles and immediately gives him a single word. “It is very rude. He will not like it at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Motivated by that detail, Jamie tries extra hard to pronounce this one perfectly and harshly. "What's it mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is genital that will not perform,” Zarya explains. “Works for all gender and cuts very deep— especially for orcs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie dissolves into raucous laughter. "That's perfect! After his failed attempt at taking over when Mako was injured, and his bullshit move of taking a slave - I'm dying to knock him down a peg." Jamie beams at the giant woman. “Thanks for helping," he says and smiles brightly at Zarya. "With everything." He resists the urge to hug her and instead punches her shoulder. "You're alright."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glad to have encouraged a change in Jamie, Zarya punches him back, her smile broad. “I have done you a favor, now you must do one for me,” she tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely! You name it," he says and crosses his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without missing a beat, Zarya claps her hands and offers him her untattooed shoulder. “Burn me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was unexpected. Jamie blinks and his smile drops. "Wha-? Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarya herself has a bit of a blush now and shakes her head. “It is orc thing, just burn me. Not too deep, just enough to require medicine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As oddly specific as the request is, Jamie arches a brow but shrugs. "Fair’s fair." He reaches out with his gauntlet to grab her bicep and it's scalding to the touch, leaving her with an angry welt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bravely, Zarya grins just before he does as she asks and her grin turns into gritted teeth and a hiss as her flesh is scorched. “My thanks,” she murmurs, looking at the burn with a mix of regret and satisfaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The regret worries Jamie and he nods uncertainly. "Y'okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanting to reassure, Zarya grins again and takes a deep breath. “I will be better tonight,” she says cryptically. With their business apparently finished, Zarya dismisses herself. “Let me know when you want to learn more,” she tells him as she leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will do, thanks again," Jamie says and heads back inside to their bedroom. Mako is gone and so are all the sweets. He's dismayed when he doesn't find his mate but he flops down on the bed regardless and plays with the remainder of the steel ingot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Jamie left, Mako finished gorging on both of their sweets before finding an unoccupied room to take an uninterrupted nap. The idea of walking up all those stairs to rest is too much of a hassle and right now he wants things simple, easy, and fulfilling. He eventually emerges from his nap space and returns to eat more sweets. They temporarily fill a hole he doesn’t otherwise know how to fill or even how to name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarya walks in with a bandage on her arm and a stupid look on her face. She beelines for pastry-munching Mako when she sees him, swiping one of the nutty ones that is less sugary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako glances at her dopey smile and then her bandages. “What happened?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.” Zarya grins and winks at him. “Have you talked to your mate?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako shoves another pastry in his mouth instead of responding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. You should go find him,” she suggests and takes another pastry before walking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Mako refills his plate before figuring returning to their room will be the best way to find Jamie. The stairs are easier after his nap and he nudges his way into the room, putting the plate on the vanity and looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's seated on Mako's side of the bed, making rings from the metal ingot. He looks up and smiles when he sees Mako. "Wondered where ya went," he says and sets his work down on a side table. Jamie slides down off of the bed and walks over to Mako before leaping at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not exactly the reaction he’d been expecting, Mako is surprised when Jamie jumps at him, but he catches him in his arms and feels that hole fill a little as he can’t help but smile. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding to listen to Zarya, Jamie kisses the bewildered orc before slugging his shoulder with his gauntlet. "That's for earlier."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako snorts and kisses him back. “I don’t know what I did,” he points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pleased that Mako at least seems in better spirits, and willing to forgive, Jamie rolls his eyes before going after Mako's neck with a growl and repeating the phrase Zarya taught him. Hopefully, his words and the fact that he learned to speak them in Mako’s native language should convey Jamie’s feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle rumbles in Mako’s chest when Jamie goes for his neck and he gropes the human’s ass with an approving noise. But when Jamie speaks the orcish to him, his hands stop moving and a low growl builds in his throat before he drags Jamie’s mouth away from him and lunges at Jamie’s throat, sucking hard just above his jugular as he backs them toward the bed and presses Jamie back against the silken comforter. “Where did you learn that?” Mako asks, pressing his suddenly very hard cock against Jamie’s crotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The massive hands groping his arse makes Jamie groan but he loses all breath at the sudden shift in demeanor as Mako becomes damn near aggressive in his passion. Fuck yes. Jamie had missed this. He whines and bucks up against Mako eagerly. "Told ya I wanted to learn orcish," he pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood still rushing south, Mako snorts and bites his way down to Jamie’s chest. “And you decided to start there?” he asks, though he smirks immediately after and nuzzles Jamie’s sternum. “Figures.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was confessing one’s feelings that big of a deal? Mako’s response made Jamie feel like he’d doused himself in an aphrodisiac. Maybe the exact words are more passionate than their human counterpart. Jamie's fingers find Mako's hair and tangle themselves in the separate strand of his braid and pull him closer to his chest. He likes Mako’s mouth and tusks there. "Why? What's the direct translation?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blunt teeth bite down on Jamie’s collarbone as Mako grinds up against him in a slow rhythm. “It is... difficult to explain,” Mako says, wanting to use his mouth for more creative things than talking about language. “Essentially you have just told me that you want to spend the rest of your existence at my cock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A laugh starts to escape Jamie but it fades into a moan as Mako thrusts against him. "Not exactly what I asked for but true enough," he moans and arches into Mako's touch. Either orcs are filthy or Zarya knew their passions would help soothe any hurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle that sounds more like the rumble of thunder rolls through them both as Mako drags at Jamie’s pants. “What did you ask for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie’s blush returns in full force. "Doesn't matter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako runs the flat of his tongue across Jamie’s neck to get back up to his lips and kiss him as their skin finally meets. He bites Jamie’s lip and then presses their foreheads together as he shifts his cock against Jamie’s. “I want to know.” Talking hadn’t been a priority a moment ago but now Mako is being denied something. And he wants it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, it's not fair. It feels like it's been ages since he's felt Mako touching him like this. It's so damn good. Jamie’s hips jerk up to feel more of Mako's fat cock rub against his own. His breath is already coming out in short gasps. He closes his eyes and kisses Mako, dodging the question. "Nnnnnhhh, please bugger me, mate!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako grips Jamie’s hips tightly and presses against him harder, faster. “I do not know that word,” Mako says, though, from Jamie’s desperation, he gets what he means. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie whines, his body vibrating from the stimulation he's been aching for. Jamie has no idea what word Mako is talking about, but he says whatever will get him more. "Means I'm begging you!" he chokes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako hums and thrusts harder against Jamie. “Keep begging,” he growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orc’s words are so demanding and his growl sounds primal; it all travels straight to Jamie's cock and he cries out as he wraps his arms around Mako's neck. "Mate, pleaaaaase! I need more!" he wails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako thrusts harder against Jamie, curling over him and snapping his hips harshly against Jamie’s. His cockhead slides up from nearly Jamie’s balls to halfway up his stomach and the warm, sweaty slide of skin on skin and the different textures and planes of Jamie’s ripcord body don’t let him last long. Mako comes with a low groan and bites Jamie’s shoulder and neck as he spills across Jamie’s belly, still rutting against him even after he’s spent and basking in the warmth and pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bite against Jamie’s shoulder and the feel of Mako's thick cock pulsing against him as he finds climax triggers Jamie's release and he orgasms with a howl. Flames burst forth from his body and climb along Mako's. Jamie presses kisses all along Mako's face as he pants. "God, I love you," he groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako hums happily as he feels Jamie’s flames course over him. He basks in the kisses and gives Jamie a few in return. “You what?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Jamie answers eloquently, bleary-eyed and drunk off pleasure as Mako still grinds against him. Jamie’s flames die down a bit but his face goes beet red as he realizes what he’s said. Not wanting to be a coward, he takes a deep breath and looks at Mako. "Said, 'I love you'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako smirks at Jamie’s red face and kisses his cheeks and neck softly. “I don’t know that word. ‘Love.’ “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mako doesn’t react except to continue to look interested and uncertain, Jamie blinks, confused for a moment before his face falls a bit. "Oh," he says, trying to slow his breathing. Okay. So he really didn't know the word. Didn't mean he doesn’t feel it, right? Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako frowns when Jamie’s expression falls. He pets his face. “Did I do something wrong again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, how was he supposed to tackle this? Jamie clears his throat and pushes Mako's chest in an attempt to move him off, feeling his eyes burn and throat constricting. "Naw, just a little squished," he lies. Maybe Jamie had been so desperate for positive attention he'd latched onto the first person who wasn't cruel to him. And even if Mako had been mostly honest about his intentions, he'd still used Jamie. He hadn't even wanted to be with him for God's sake. All of Jamie’s doubts come flooding back and he fights the temptation to fall apart. His eyes still grow wet but his flames seethe around him, drying them quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako rolls over to put Jamie on top of him, not sure how he feels about the change in mood or why it changed. “What does it mean?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako's question snaps Jamie out of his ruminating thoughts and he looks down at him. "I..." he takes another steadying breath and the flames disappear. In for a penny, in for a pound. "It's a word that means you care for someone. A lot. Humans get married because they're in love. They have families because they're in love. The other person becomes more important to you than anything else. It's... the biggest declaration of feelings we have," he finally admits. Jamie meets Mako's eyes. "Wasn't expecting you to say it back. At least not now." He reaches for Mako's hand and touches the ring. "S’why I gave you this. You're very important to me," Jamie says and looks at Mako with such intense longing. "I'm just... I'm worried you can't return that. Ever." His doubt overshadows his embarrassment. "Feel kinda dumb."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Idiot. Mako snorts. “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> dumb,” Mako tells him. “Of course this is a feeling that I can return,” he says. “Your human love is trust and care, that is what we call—“ Mako repeats most of the phrase that Jamie said earlier but with one word changed. Mako pets Jamie’s hair and draws him in to touch their foreheads together before translating for him: “I will spend my entire existence at your side,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie flinches at first when Mako reacts by calling it dumb but then laughs at his reasoning. "It's not dumb ya drongo," he snorts back and bites Mako's lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako chuckles at Jamie’s bite and kisses him deeply before repeating the orcish phrase with warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Piss poor accent or not, Jamie melts against Mako and moans, repeating the words back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So much of the tension has dissipated between them and Mako wraps Jamie up in his arms and tangles their legs together. “I don’t know what I did this morning, but I did not want to make you angry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Explaining was probably better than getting upset. "I was still a slave a week or so ago. I'm not comfortable being mocked for it," Jamie offers. "I didn't get to eat sweets - so when you were teasing, it struck a nerve." He kisses Mako. "Got defensive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako feels annoyance punch at him, but the kiss soothes it as quickly as it rises up. “I was not making fun of your slavery, just your sweet tooth.” He takes a moment to put his thoughts into words and then says, “You have never been a slave to me. You are a man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As sensitive as Jamie is, it’s not easy to remind himself that Mako doesn’t have the same mastery of Jamie’s language as Jamie does. Sometimes things will get lost in translation. But Mako’s simple but firm words now tell him everything he needs to know. Mako doesn’t look down on him for being a prisoner, slave, or fire-branded. He is a man. He is equal. Now that is an </span>
  <em>
    <span>aphrodisiac</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jamie moans and kisses Mako. "Never?" he asks, just wanting to hear it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never,” Mako confirms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie lifts his hands to touch Mako's face and notes the manacles still in place. "Help me take these off?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako takes Jamie’s arms and kisses his wrist where there’s a bit of chafing. “Forgot,” he says in apology. He reaches into a pouch at his waist and pulls out the key, unlocking them and gently rubbing Jamie’s wrists once they’re off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie damn near purrs at the feeling of Mako releasing him and being so gentle. "Fuck me, how come your touch always does that? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does what?” Mako asks, pulling Jamie into his lap and continuing to gently hold his wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie molds himself to Mako with a content sigh. "Gives my heart a boner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako laughs from his belly at that, loud and genuine, and happy. “Good,” he tells Jamie, kissing him warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I really do wanna spend my existence with you… and at your cock," Jamie adds and rocks his hips against Makos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako chuckles and draws Jamie’s arms up around his neck before settling his hands on his hips. “Good. My cock and I will like that,” he tells him, grinding up against Jamie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie’s eyelashes flutter as he shifts until Mako's cock rests against the cleft of his ass. He presses back against him with a chuckle. "Love yer stamina, mate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako smirks and shifts his hips to press against Jamie. “You must give your own stamina more credit,” he tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Moved by Mako and his openness, Jamie feels like being generous in his affections. Jamie pushes back on Mako's chest. "You should relax, lemme take care of you… never got to finish what we started that morning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako feels a spark of ego and clenches his jaw against denying Jamie what he’s asked. Orcs don’t lie back and accept favors, they grapple for supremacy, even in sex. “Take care of me?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie slides down off Mako's lap until he's at face level with the orc’s cock. "So to speak," he chuckles and runs his tongue along the long length of him, tasting their release from earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako sighs and though he would normally grasp at hair and push and pull during a blowjob, he finds himself reclining, willing to try to allow Jamie to “take care” of him. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie moves up to kiss and lap at the head of Mako's cock, getting worked up at the feel of it against his tongue. "You taste strong," he laughs and tongues the slit, seeking more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The compliment inspires a grunt from Mako and the probing tongue makes his legs tense as pleasure rocks through him. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>strong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing he’ll have to amp things up a bit to get Mako to relax, Jamie moans and moves down to the base, kiss and sucking at the thick vein at the underside. He breathes deeply and his hips grind into the mattress beneath him, overwhelmed with arousal at Mako's scent. It's sweaty and stinks of sex and body odor and its so fucking masculine and potent it makes Jamie's head spin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako wishes he could see Jamie. He gets a fair earful of how much Jamie’s enjoying himself and can feel the bedding beneath him shift in a telling rhythm as Jamie grinds against it. Fuck Jamie is </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> at sucking his cock. Especially when you take into account that Mako is large even for an orc. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re talented</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he says in orcish. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So very, very talented at sucking my cock. Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has no idea what Mako is saying but Jamie hears praise in the inflection and he grabs Mako's cock in his left hand and strokes him as he returns to the head and sucks, taking his time to twine his tongue with it as if it were another tongue and he was deeply kissing someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako’s legs tense and he fights to keep his hips from bucking into Jamie’s mouth. He growls encouragement in orcish between heavy, heaving pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie takes Mako into his mouth and slides down as much as he can before pulling back and repeating the motion again. And again and again. Jamie’s eyes roll back and he cups the orcs sack, rolling it between warmed fingers as he swallows more and more of Mako's cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako groans and grasps the comforter beneath him in desperate, hard fists. He nearly chokes on his outcry but instead a roar tears from his throat and he comes in long, strong waves of pleasure. His hips buck sharply and his come fills Jamie’s mouth and throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie's eyes roll back and he gulps Mako's seed down eagerly with a whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mate whining for his come makes Mako shiver and buck again with an orcish curse. Mako wants to give him more. He wants to fill Jamie up, wants come to streak Jamie’s face and hair because Jamie’s mouth is too full and he can’t take anymore. Mako’s cock throbs and remains hard. Mako rubs his face. “More,” he groans. “Please,” he adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he pulls back, Jamie licks along Mako's still throbbing cock, still luxuriating in the taste and feel of him on his tongue. "More what, mate?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cock twitching at the tongue running along him, Mako clears his throat. “Suck me again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie repeats the orcish that was taught to him and obliges Mako, wrapping both hands around Mako and sucking at the head with a heavy growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not fair. Mako groans so hard and long, he feels his throat ache. “Jamie,” he growls, low in his chest. “Fuck. I love you.” The words feel foreign in his throat but they carry the weight of his desperate affections.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie whines again and presses harder into the bed - Mako's words doing all sorts of amazing things to him. His jaw aches but his heart swells and his cock throbs. Definitely a fair trade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes farther down again, relaxing more this time so that Mako's cock can slide deeper yet, forcing his throat to bulge with its girth. It's not quite a moan and it's not a whine but the noise Jamie makes is loud and obscene and it vibrates around Mako.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako nearly chokes on the wet groan that gurgles out of his chest. His toes curl and one of his heels digs into Jamie’s back, trying to gain purchase on something, anything. The silk blanket beneath his fingers tears violently as he clenches his fingers and bucks into Jamie’s mouth at the combination of noise and sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fucking hell! Jamie has never felt so powerful in his life. His innate powers have nothing on blowing Mako. The man is a fucking mess beneath him and all he can do is slide farther down, willing everything to relax. He drools heavily around Mako's cock, his lips stretched thin around it. It’s painful and otherworldly and suffocating. It’s bliss if he’s honest. He straightens out more to let Mako slide all the way in as he whimpers, pushing past his limits, desperate to see this through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s impossible. Mako can’t take it. Jamie’s got him deep and every tremorous movement of his throat has Mako’s very being vibrating out of his skin. He can feel the whimper more than hear it past the desperate beat of his heart. He barely has enough blood in his head to put two thoughts together, much less say anything. Mako groans like he’s just been brained with a hammer, low and guttural and uncontrolled as he comes again; his entire body goes rigid as his cock empties itself into Jamie’s throat. When he finishes, he feels his entire body vibrating. Mako can feel the coolness of the air against his sweat-beaded skin and how his breath rasps in and out of his throat. “Fuck,” he says after a second of reflection.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie feels Mako's orgasm and it’s like nothing he's experienced before. The dick buried down his throat throbs and pulses with every wave of cum. When Mako finishes, Jamie gingerly slides back, gagging as Mako's fat cock slides back out. He coughs but keeps everything down with the widest grin he can muster considering how bad his jaw and mouth ache. He sits up, resting on his knees, and looks over at Mako with heavily lidded eyes. Taking himself in hand, it takes only a moment before Jamie’s covering Mako's lap with his own orgasm. "Mako," he groans, warbly voice complete shit, cracking halfway. It’s painful in the most exquisite way. He feels wrecked and its the best part about sex with the orc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako feels a throb deep in his gut when he hears the slick tempo of Jamie jerking himself. He struggles to sit up and manages to see Jamie’s face as he brokenly moans Mako’s name. Fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still caught up in the debauchery of it all, Jamie leans down to lick Mako. The orc watches him with dark eyes that follow Jamie as he licks up his own mess. Mako lets him for a moment before he reaches out to pull Jamie’s face up to kiss him. He tastes them both as he kisses Jamie deeply, drawing him into his lap and smearing them both with come and sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie follows Mako's lead and climbs up him. He whimpers into the kiss, sore, but needing the contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Said you love me," Jamie rasps, holding Mako tight. "Even said please," he says and laughs weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako pets Jamie’s face and hair. “You are learning my language,” Mako points out. “I should learn yours too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie leans into the touch and closes his eyes. He is utterly exhausted. "Glad you decided to make me your mate. Saved my life," he says and nuzzles Mako's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako lays Jamie down with him and pulls the covers over them both. “You would have continued,” Mako tells him. “You are stubborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"They wouldn't have killed me. Would’ve chewed through my own arm before I let that happen. Just meant... I'm happy. Wouldn't have had that if it weren't for you."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to match the depth, Mako grunts and nuzzles Jamie’s neck. “You make me happy too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pleased nonetheless, Jamie smiles and yawns with a small wince but nuzzles him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako smiles and kisses Jamie. He feels content in a way he never has before, lying with Jamie and having such an intense closeness. “Sleep,” he encourages Jamie softly. It’s only a matter of seconds before Jamie is snoring, apparently more than happy to listen to good advice for once. Mako holds Jamie and watches him with great affection in his chest and behind his smile. He pets him, lying there and watching the door occasionally but mostly looking at Jamie and appreciating just how handsome he is. Orcs don’t generally care about aesthetics; they’re all about function and fighting worth, but Mako follows the lines of Jamie’s narrow, long nose and his wide, expressive mouth. He kisses his lips gently but tries to let him remain asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie shifts only slightly at the kiss, but it’s just to snuggle closer with a happy sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako falls asleep after about an hour of watching and petting. They’re fairly safe where they are, and as snug as he is, who could resist getting in a nap after such a riveting fuck and being cuddled by a sweet mate?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story is done and the goal is weekly chapter updates.</p><p> <br/>Fanart!</p><p>
 <a href="https://wandering-show-host.tumblr.com/post/638667994844758016">
  
 </a>
</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story is done and the goal is weekly chapter updates.</p><p> <br/>Fanart!</p><p>
 <a href="https://wandering-show-host.tumblr.com/post/638667994844758016">
  
 </a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>